


Este no es un melodrama común. Este es un super melodrama

by Mariohn



Series: Las Cosas que Guardamos en el Armario [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Endgame Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, F/M, Gen, James Potter/Teddy Lupin Sexual Tension, M/M, Past Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 55,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariohn/pseuds/Mariohn
Summary: Donde James cometió un error que no puede recordar, gracias al alcohol. Donde James sigue cometiendo errores, por culpa del alcohol. El problema es que aquellos errores terminaron con un titular en el profeta que no quería y con una consecuencia que no sabía que quería. ¿Y qué podría hacerlo mejor, que juntar su melodrama con el  de Teddy?





	1. Donde Harry y Draco se dedican a la crianza sin saber lo que se avecina

**Author's Note:**

> Declaración:  
> \- Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.  
> \- Relaciones Homosexuales.  
> \- Crush Homosexuales.  
> \- Heterosexualidad, a veces.
> 
> Fanfics relacionados con esta historia:  
> \- Razones por las cuales no tendré una nuera  
> \- Acida Navidad  
> \- Una historia de otoño  
> \- De cómo Harry Potter convenció a Draco Malfoy de vivir juntos

– **¡Gah!** –

– **Papá, di papá** –Replicó Harry. Draco alzó una ceja, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones con el profeta extendido. Lo cerró sólo para poder mirarles.

– **¿Y si pruebas con mamá?** –Ofreció. Harry le fulminó con la mirada, pero no se levantó del suelo para fastidiarle o le respondió la pulla. Estaba bien entrenado para criar niños, después de todo. Draco le sonrió angelicalmente, provocando la risa de la pequeña niña que se encontraba jugando con un osito de felpa sobre la cara alfombra que Draco compró en un viaje a Francia. 

– **¡Gah!** –Ella dijo, agitando el osito. Harry suspiró.

– **¿Qué haces para ganarte a las mujeres de mi familia?** –Se quejó. Draco se levantó del asiento, caminó hacia ellos y se sentó junto a Harry en la alfombra. Aquel simple movimiento le habría costado más que una amonestación de su padre, en su juventud. Era agradable ser él el que daba las órdenes ahora. Era mucho más que agradable el no tener que lidiar con un hombre cono Lucius –¡Ay de su pobre madre en el pasado!–

– **Primero, no me he ganado a _todas_ las mujeres de tu familia **–Replicó, alborotándole mucho más su aún desordenado cabello. Harry rodó los ojos – **Quizás a una buena parte. Pero debo recordarte que Angelina Weasley sigue mirándome con desconfianza y posiblemente la dulce tía Andrómeda aún piensa que terminaré por envenenarte mientras duermes** –Que bien podría ser cierto. Pero lastimosamente, 47 años le enseñaron bastante bien que Harry era un punto débil con el que no podía transar. Y le tenía bastante cariño. Y aún podía provocarle cosas indecibles frente a una infante de 2 y medio. Draco dejó que Harry apretara su mano con la suya. – **Y es obvio que esta chica me ama. Es mi _hija_** –

– **También es mi hija. Pero es completamente fanática tuya. Como Lily** –Draco hizo un gesto de sin importancia, al ver el puchero de Harry. Narcisa levantó la mano que no sostenía el osito y trató de imitarle. Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa. – **No es nada justo** –Se quejó Harry.

– **Nadie dijo que tenía que ser algo justo. Y Cissy te ama lo bastante como para que intentes conseguir que entre a Gryffindor** –Aunque no lo creía. No consiguió que Lily fuera a Slytherin como Albus y Scorpius, pero Ravenclaw había sido un logro bastante bueno para considerarse satisfecho. Y a Harry siempre le había molestado que Draco fuera ganando en el marcador de casas, por lo que estaba seguro que sería una competencia admirable que le gustaría jugar. Al menos, consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Harry quien se acercó para besarle. Draco le recibió gustoso.

– **¡Gah!** –Opinó la niña.

– **Y seguro estarás bastante feliz por ello** –Replicó el moreno con diversión. Draco alzó una ceja.

– **Por supuesto que sí. El primer Malfoy Gryffindor en _siglos_. Imagínate la indignación que provocará en la familia** –

– **Seguro estarás muy satisfecho de salir en el profeta por ello** –Draco se encogió de hombros, gesto suficiente como para provocar una carcajada en el otro adulto.

– **No va a ser por un escándalo, por lo menos** –Declaró. Aunque su padre sí que tendría mucho que decir en aquel diario infernal, algo que ya hacía. Sobre todo cuando se enteró que el primer apellido de la niña era Potter. Ni a Draco ni a su madre les importaba, después de todo el apellido le traería bastante fortuna y le aseguraba un buen futuro. Pero Lucius había intentado –nuevamente– una demanda que no se concretó, sobre todo porque al estar Harry y él casados poco tenía que hacer. Y a Harry no le había importado aprovecharse un poco de su fama con tal de que la niña se quedara con ellos. Era una Potter, tenía sangre Potter.

– **Cierto** –Respondió. Draco le besó en la mejilla y se levantó para buscar su diario y terminarlo de leer. Odiaba la sección de farándula, por lo que siempre tendía a dejarlo para lo último. Justo después de la sección de decoración de la revista que a Draco tanto le gustaba. No había alcanzado a acomodarse cuando la puerta sonó estrepitosamente. Se obligó a levantarse, haciendo un gesto para que Harry se quedara donde estaba y se encaminó a la entrada. La casa donde vivían no era tan grande como para obligarse a recorrer una gran distancia pero si, para que tomara su tiempo el llegar. Durante ese corto trayecto, la puerta no había dejado de sonar en ningún momento, fastidiándole bastante.

Quiso gritar de una forma muy poco él que se dejara de fastidiar pero se obligó a mantener la calma. De la misma forma, se obligó a sacar la varita y a prometerse a si mismo que no embrujaría al desgraciado que se atrevía a interrumpir su domingo en familia.

Casi se le cae el alma a los pies cuando abrió la puerta, y vio a James con cara de cadáver.

– **¿Qué pas…?** –Preguntó, enmudeciéndose de inmediato al ver que su _hijo_ traía un bulto en sus manos. Un bulto que se movía. Un bulto que se movía y había comenzado a llorar.

– **¿Draco, que pasó?** –Escuchó a sus espaldas, junto con pasos lentos hacia donde se encontraban. Draco se encontraba parado con la manilla en la puerta sin creer lo que veía.

– **Papá…** –Murmuró James, al ver a Harry acercarse junto con Cissy. – **Draco…** –

– **James ¿Qué está mal?** –

– **Tengo un jodido gran problema** –


	2. ¡La cigüeña lo ha hecho otra vez!

Por Rossie Hayes

Difícilmente he encontrando, desde que decidí integrarme a esa profesión, una noticia tan jugosa como ésta. Y por supuesto que desde que Rita decidió designarme como una digna sucesora a su reinado de primicias y escándalos es mi deber el compartir con ustedes cada noticia que llegue a mi manos y que sea digna de contar. Noticia que si bien no es la primicia del año, si resultará ser la comidilla durante un buen par de meses.

Recordarán que desde que el ya no tan joven Draco Malfoy y nuestro héroe nacional Harry Potter decidieron espectacularmente borrachos el unir sus vidas hace siete años que esta familia no había presentado ningún escándalo digno de una noticia. Obviando, por supuesto, las opiniones del encantador suegro de Harry Potter quien parece tener las opiniones más interesantes sobre la vida de su hijo. Y obviando, las escandalosas ex del mayor del clan Potter que siempre tienen algo que contar.

Pues bien, lindos. Permítanme contarles sobre la sorpresa que recibió el mayor de los Potter en su puerta hace un día, junto a este diario y una lechuza bastante molesta (Cuyo nombre es Clara y aún se encuentra agitada después del mal gusto que el primogénito Potter le hizo pasar. Y estoy hablando de la lechuza). Y si quieren averiguarlo más rápidamente, les invito a volver a leer el título de esta noticia.

(…)

¿Lo han adivinado?

Si mi instinto me guía, y estoy casi segura de ello, que mis queridas Jóvenes brujas de Inglaterra comenzarán una velada de luto (o no) por el chico más escandaloso de Londres desde el divorcio de sus abuelos. Porque, si estoy en lo correcto ¿Qué tiempo puede tener un padre soltero cuando debe hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas? ¿Y cuando el problema aparece debajo de su puerta, agitando una de sus manos como si le exigiera la atención que debería tener como el/la primogénito/a del primogénito Potter?

Esta historia está recién comenzando. Y no sé ustedes, mis queridos lectores, pero yo estoy ansiosa por ver que desencadenará.


	3. La triste historia del triste Potter para nada enamorado de Edward Lupin.

Difícilmente podía decir que estaba calmado. O bien en lo absoluto.

A diferencia de lo que se creería que pudiese ser alguien cuyo primer y segundo nombre constituyen a dos de los alborotadores más grandes de este siglo, James era más bien un chico tranquilo. No tendía a ser disparatado y tenía una mente lo bastante analítica para, al menos, tomar buenas decisiones que le pusieron en el cuartel de aurores sin ningún problema entre medio. Era Gryffindor, si, pero aquello no significaba ser un idiota –Palabras propias de Draco que James había asumido como una mantra, porque le habían gustado– o ser atarantado. James era valiente, pero no estúpido. Tampoco quería ser un héroe trágico como pintaban en corazón de bruja, cuando averiguaban un detalle nuevo sobre su vida amorosa. Tampoco mujeriego, por amor a Merlín, había tenido una buena cantidad de novias, pero habían sido relaciones totalmente normales con finales totalmente naturales que, de alguna forma, habían salido en el profeta –Al menos ninguna había hablado mal de él, solo lo encontraban poco interesado–.

 Estaba contento con su trabajo, con su departamento nuevo, con su familia que le había apoyado desde el primer momento en todas sus decisiones. Hasta ahí, todo bien.

Después, habían comenzado las complicaciones.

 

Todo había comenzado durante el matrimonio de su hermana.

**_–¡No tienes que enojarte tanto!_ ** _–Exclamó Teddy, siguiéndole hasta el bar. James, luego de tambalearse peligrosamente se había sentado en el taburete más cercano. Había tenido suerte de que nadie más se había acercado al lugar, o habrían montado una escena más escandalosa. _

_– **Eres estúpido si me estás diciendo esa mierda** –Había respondido. Recordándose internamente, que estaba en el matrimonio de su hermana y aún si podía maldecir, no debía exaltarse tanto. No quería encima a Draco dándole una colleja. Menos borracho, que era cuando realmente maldecía._

_– **¡Pero si son bromas!** –Teddy gruñó. Y tuvo la decencia de parecer enfadado, sin resultarle en lo absoluto. James rodó los ojos._

_– **Porque a ti nadie te dice nada. ¡Me han molestado con eso durante años, maldita sea! ¡Años!** –Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. Alzó la mirada, preguntándose donde estaría el maldito barman. Necesitaba otro trago. _

_– **Sólo lo hacen porque tú te molestas. Saben que soy tu favorito** –Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Y James quiso, realmente quiso tomar una de las botellas del bar y reventársela en la cabeza. Después recordó que estaba en la boda de Lily y Merlín sabía lo que ella le haría. Y que, se sentiría un poco culpable si llegaba a hacerlo._

_Maldición._

_– **¿Quién dice que lo eres?** –_

_– **¡James!** –_

Estúpida familia.

Después de eso, había bebido hasta no recordar ni cómo se llamaba mientras Teddy lo había seguido molestando. Y todo eso hubiese estado absolutamente bien, si no hubiese perdido el sentido de lo que estaba haciendo y no hubiese _despertado_ al otro día, completamente desnudo, sin recordar nada.

Y ahí se había desatado el infierno.

Era obvio que había huido, había desaparecido de la vista de Teddy y se había dedicado, afanosamente, a seguir con su trabajo y con su rutina. Buscaba misiones para evadir las comidas familiares donde sabía que Teddy asistiría –excepto a las que no podía evadir, como el aniversario de sus padres– y trataba en lo posible, de no quedarse sólo con él. Teddy había intentado, afanosamente también, el hablar con él. Intento que nunca se lograba concretar del todo con la constante presencia de Victoire, cada vez más amargada –en su opinión–.

¿Y James? Había hecho lo que mejor podía hacer; olvidar. Tampoco tenía mucho que recordar, más que sus sentimientos al despertar y ver a Teddy vuelto hacia él, desnudo y con una línea de baba de su boca hasta la almohada.

Asqueroso. Y totalmente _adorable_ a la vez.

Merlín, necesitaba otro trago.

Era solo que… era el alcohol lo que le había puesto en esa situación, lastimosamente.

Pero mientras sus hermanos se dedicaban a una vida totalmente en compañía de alguien quien les hacía sentirse completos, como en el caso de sus padres, James estaba solo. Ahogándose de soledad, de cama en cama. Ahogándose de alcohol, cuando podía hacerlo y no había nadie quien le fastidiara con ello. No les había mentido sobre sus intenciones, pero tampoco se había quedado cuando ellas querían que él lo hiciera. Simplemente… no podía.

Draco había tenido taaanta razón…

En medio de aquella vertiginosa vida, Teddy había aparecido un fin de semana reclamando su compañía.

_– **¡Abre, que sé que estás ahí!** –Había exigido, quien sabe cómo descubriendo donde James vivía –probablemente Draco o su padre–, golpeando tan fuerte la puerta que había logrado que su cabeza amenazara con estallar._

_No, eso era la resaca._

_James se había arrastrado como un muerto de la cama hacia la puerta, y después de gritar 3 veces vete y no obtener el silencio que quería, había abierto la puerta. A la mierda si quería evitarle. Sólo tenía que cerrar la puta boca._

_Teddy parecía un poco triste. Pero sin duda, mucho más brillante que él._

_– **¿Sabes que este es un barrio decente?** –Preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Teddy se había cruzado de brazos, con una bolsa que parecía comida que James no tenía, con una expresión severa._

_– **¿Se puede saber porqué me estás evitando? ¿Y por qué tienes esas ojeras?** –Inquirió. James rodó los ojos, no evitando sentirse como un niño. Teddy siempre le hacía sentirse menor de lo que realmente era. ¡Y tenía 24, por Merlín!_

_– **¿Debo responder todo desde la puerta o quieres pasar?** –Replicó, a sabiendas de que Teddy no se iría a menos que obtuviera lo que quería. Y Teddy había entrado, había sacado la varita y había comenzado a ordenar sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Pero eso también era de Teddy; era demasiado fanático del orden para discutir con él. Y siempre había tomado las cosas de James sin preguntarle nada. James agradeció el tener por regla el jamás entrar con una chica a su departamento, o quien sabe que habría pasado. A Teddy nunca había congeniado con ninguna de sus novias – **¿Ya está todo en base a tus estándares o espero antes de servir el te?** –Preguntó. Teddy rodó los ojos, pero se sentó tranquilamente en su sala, con una expresión mucho menos tensa._

_– **Es un buen departamento. Tienes buen gusto** –_

_– **Draco lo decoró** –Admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros. No era ningún secreto para nadie, que el hombre había perjurado a quien quisiera escucharle que ninguno de sus hijos viviría en un  cuchitril. Y la única con sentido del estilo además de él, era Lily. Quizás Scorp. James hizo volar la tetera desde la cocina hacia la mesita, donde hizo aparecer dos tasas y dos platos que Teddy rellenó con pasteles. Los favoritos de James. Antes de sentarse, procuró pasar por su estante de pociones y sacó un poco de anti-resaca para echar en el té. – **¿Entonces qué sucede?** –_

_– **Me estás evitando** –Masculló él. James rodó los ojos._

_– **Nos vemos cada dos domingos** –Se excusó. Teddy, con un pastel en la boca negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. James comenzó a sentirse un poco más lúcido recién cuando echó el anti-resaca al té y le dio un trago. Al menos la cabeza ya no dolía._

_– **Pero no me escribes. Y no quieres hablar conmigo. ¿Hice algo que te molestara?** –Preguntó, colocando otra vez esa expresión de melancolía, al tiempo de que su cabello comenzaba a oscurecerse un poco. James se mordió el labio. Siempre había sido débil ante las expresiones de pena de Teddy. Siempre había sido débil ante Teddy en general. _

_– **No. Sólo he tenido trabajo que hacer** –Se excusó. No podía, después de todo, admitirle que el motivo por el que le evitaba era que  simplemente no quería saber si se había acostado con él. Y no quería enfrentar que, si sucedió, Teddy tendría que decir algo. Y él no querría escucharle._

_– **Sé de tu vida más por el profeta que por ti mismo. ¿Me dices que todas esas fiestas y esas fotos con chicas son trabajo?** –_

_– **No, eso es follar y nada más** –Teddy hizo una mueca. Nunca le habían gustado las palabrotas en exceso, pero pareciera que aquello le hubiese salido del alma. James se echó un panecillo a la boca, gimiendo del gusto cuando el manjar y la crema pastelera se mezclaron en su paladar. Oh, amaba esos dulces y hacía mucho tiempo que no los comía. – **Pero puedes venir cuando quieras, si quieres verme** –Ofreció. Después de todo, ya sabía donde vivía. Y él no iba a ir a casa de Victoire, a que ella le fulminase con la mirada._

_– **Podrías haberme dicho tú donde vivías. O haber escrito** –_

_– **No iba a interrumpir tu vida de casado con niñerías** –Otra mueca. James alzó una ceja, tomando un poco más de té. Bien, eso no parecía normal. Usualmente Teddy se tomaba todo eso con bastante alegría. Hace un par de años uno tendría que obligarle a cerrar la boca para que no hablara de ella. Habían sido años bastante molestos, en realidad. – **¿Pasó algo?** –Tanteó. Teddy hizo un gesto ni negativo ni positivo. – **¿Teddy?** –_

_– **No sé. No lo sé** –_

No fue la cosa más feliz en su día el tener que hacer de consejero amoroso, pero Teddy siempre le había importado lo suficiente como para hacer por él incluso cosas que no quería ni que le gustaran.

Y bien, le encantaba el hablar de Victoire. Hablar _mal_ de Victoire.

_– **Y desde hace un mes, nosotros no…** –Él dudo. James alzó una ceja._

_– **¿Ustedes no?** –Preguntó. Teddy realmente parecía avergonzado._

_– **Ya sabes** –James seguía mirándole curioso. Teddy realmente tenía una expresión de no querer seguir hablando del tema, pero James le instó a hacerlo – **No hemos dormido juntos** –_

_– **¿No han follado?** –Preguntó, sorprendido._

_– **¡No lo digas de esa forma!** –Se quejó Teddy. Pero se tapó la cara con las manos. James se preguntó ociosamente si la culpa había sido de él. Si James le había mencionado a Victoire el hecho de que habían dormido juntos. Pero no se sentía capaz de mencionarlo y Teddy no parecía querer hablar de nada más que de Victoire. A veces era tan…_

_– **No me jodas que has dormido en el sillón durante un mes** –Replicó. Y por la respuesta silenciosa de Teddy, parecía ser cierto. No hizo ningún comentario de que podría haber recurrido a él, porque no era cierto. James le había evitado como la plaga, después de todo, y ahora comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Debió haberlo pasado terrible, en realidad. Quizás era por eso que había intentado hablarle con tanto ahínco – **¿Porqué no te fuiste donde tu abuela?** –Preguntó de vuelta. _

_– **Estás loco, me habría enviado de vuelta** –Replicó. James se terminó el te, decidiendo comerse un pastel antes de sacar más. Teddy había dejado de taparse la cara, para dirigirle una mirada de pena – **Te eché de menos, James** –_

_James alzó una ceja, intentando evitar sentir vergüenza. Teddy debería dejar de ser tan genial. Teddy debería dejar de ser Teddy por un momento o algún día le mataría de un infarto._

_– **Si, claro** –_

_– **Por supuesto que te eché de menos. Difícilmente mi vida podría estar completa sin ti, James** –_

James se había guardado todo lo que sentía, todo lo que podría haber sentido para ser el paño de lágrimas que Teddy necesitaba. Y mientras tanto, había decidido con más ahínco el sacársele del sistema. Sabía que cada vez que cerraba los ojos le veía desnudo y a su lado. Y cada vez que despertaba, hubiese deseado mil veces que hubiese sido él junto con quien despertara. No solo y menos con alguna chica. Pero su determinación había sido siempre grande y más cuando se trataba de algo que quería.

No, algo que no podía ser. A alguien que definitivamente no iba a perder.

Y James hubiese seguido con ese tipo de vida si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó. Aunque, ahora mismo, no tiene ni la menor idea de que debe hacer con su vida.


	4. ¿Se habrá acabado el amor?

Por Rossie Hayes

Últimamente he tenido la agradable sensación de que las presas –refiriéndome, obviamente a las noticias _interesantes_ – no se me han escapado. La familia Potter, caracterizada principalmente por su amor por los escándalos parece que ha llegado a tomarse este diario. Si bien ayer comentábamos que el escándalo más grande protagonizado por esta familia sería la interesante noticia heredero/a del heredero Potter, cuyas primicias revelaré durante el transcurso del tiempo– parece ser que esta familia realmente será la comidilla de este año.

Esta vez, no hablaremos de un Potter propiamente tal.

Para los que decidimos pasar un alegre domingo en el callejón Diagon, con la esperanza de alcanzar un volumen del último libro de mi queridísima Rita y porqué no, pasar por una taza de té, no pudimos dejar de notar la alegre discusión que se desarrolló nada más y nada menos que en las afueras de Madam Malkin. ¿Los protagonistas?

¡El misterioso y guapísimo Teddy Lupin y su encantadora esposa –¿o será ex esposa?– Victoire!

Esta reportera no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad y, por supuesto, puso a sus mejores contactos a averiguar un poco más al respecto. Para los que estuvimos ahí, pudimos presenciar que la aterradora pelea se desarrolló por nada más y nada menos que una simple túnica que el joven Lupin no quiso comprar. ¿Problemas económicos, tal vez? Por supuesto que no. Todos acá sabemos que, no solo el joven Lupin tiene su propia herencia por ser uno de los últimos herederos Black, sino que también recibe el respaldo de su padrino, nuestro héroe nacional. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces, para que esta pareja tan simpática haya sido la protagonista de este pequeño escándalo?

(…)

Pues, mis queridos amigos, eso lo conocerán el próximo sábado. Pura y simple mercadotecnia, lamentablemente. Pero déjenme decirles que, esta reportera _sabe_ que esto se cuece mucho más debajo de lo que ustedes piensan y, definitivamente, no se lo quieren perder.


	5. El que se llame Edward no tiene relación alguna con…

Draco se ha paseado más de lo que lo había hecho durante muchos, pero muchos años. No presentaba un nivel de estrés a ese nivel desde que cumplió los 29 años y en uno de los malentendidos con Harry había terminado en Estados Unidos, declarando en contra de un grupo mortífago que casi los frieron en aceite. Harry parecía mucho más tranquilo, sentado en el asiento y vigilando a las otras tres personas en la habitación, dos de las cuales tenían menos de 3 años.

– **Draco, creo que deberías sentarte** –Masculló Harry. Draco le ignoró, dando otra vuelta más. Hacía eso para evitar saltarle al cuello al idiota de James y comenzar a preguntarle ¿Cómo? Como un idiota.

– **Uhm… Draco** –

– **Tú** –Le apuntó con el dedo. Intentando por todos los medios no gritar. Cissy ya comenzaba a mirarle con miedo y qué decir de la criatura que James aún tenía en los brazos. – **Cierra tu boca ahora mismo. O no respondo** –

James, naturalmente la cerró. Draco dio diez vueltas más antes de considerarse lo bastante tranquilo como para sentarse junto a Harry. Quien pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y le apretó a él. Draco se dejó hacer, pensando que lo único que le separaba de un ataque eran los brazos de Harry.

– **Realmente no quiero preguntarte cómo. Pero no me explico el cómo alguien que ni siquiera quería tener una relación aparece frente a nuestra puerta, con un _hijo_** –

– **Bien, él…** –James titubeó. Draco quiso zamarrearlo para que siguiera hablando – **Apareció frente a mi puerta. _Hoy_ , hace tres horas**–

– **¿Cómo?** –Preguntó Harry.

– **¡Gah!** –Opinó Cissy. Abrazando el peluche e intentando arroparle como James lo hacía con el pequeño en sus brazos. Ellos no pudieron evitar mirarle. James dejó salir un aww involuntario que le hizo enrojecer.

– **Yo… Había salido de fiesta. Y no tenía planes de despertar temprano, pero lo hice** –masculló, mirando al piso. No era como si Draco no supiera la vida que James estaba llevando. Pero Harry y él habían llegado al acuerdo de que debían _dejarle ser_. Hasta que se sacara del sistema el problema que parecía estar teniendo. No eran ciegos como para no notar lo lejano que había estado de todos en el último tiempo. – **Entonces sentí algo en la puerta. Creí que era la lechuza así que me acerqué. Y cuando la abrí…Estaba en la canasta** –

– **¿Con una carta o algo que podamos analizar?** –preguntó Harry. James negó con la cabeza.

– **La carta se incendió a penas la dejé de leer. Estaba maldita** –respondió. Draco no pudo evitar mirar a Harry, quien parecía un poco más nervioso ahora. Después de pensarlo un poco, recordaba haber hablado con él una vez, sobre sus tíos. Y por su expresión, tenía la sensación que él había llegado con ellos de la misma forma. Draco se apretó un poco más a él – **Entonces lo miré y… Es mío** –Masculló. Y se alegró al menos al notar un poco de posesividad. Habría sido peor si James no lo hubiese aceptado, si hubiese despreciado al pobre niño que culpa no tenía. – **Pero no tengo idea de qué hacer con él** –

– **Por supuesto que no tienes idea** –Replicó él, rodando los ojos. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para al menos instruirle. Él y Harry, cada uno por su lado, habían tenido el tiempo suficiente con sus respectivas situaciones para aprender al menos un poco.

– **Entonces** –

– **El problema no es que hayas llegado con un hijo de repente** –Draco arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar a Harry hablar. El hombre alzó una ceja e intercambió una mirada silenciosa con él, para encogerse de hombros con indiferencia – **Bien, es un problema. Un gran problema. Y Draco probablemente va a asesinarte** –

– ** _Muy_ Probablemente ** –le interrumpió él.

– **Muy probablemente** –Repitió. Y cambió su expresión a una más seria – **Pero tú eres joven, James. No más joven que cuando quedé viudo, pero tú estilo de vida no es como era la mía –** Fijó su mirada al pequeño que parecía ser bastante tranquilo, puesto que no había hecho nada más que descansar después de que James le hubiese alimentado con la leche que Draco le había preparado – **No sé si estás preparado para esto. Y lamentablemente, vas a tener que asumirlo mientras no sepamos nada de su madre** –

– **Papá, él es _mío_** –Replicó él. Arrugando el entrecejo. Draco se preguntó si en el trayecto realmente había madurado un poco, o era simplemente el susto. – **Asumiré todo lo que deba asumir** –

– **Muy quizás no podrás salir de fiesta tan seguido como te gustaría** –Replicó Draco. James negó con la cabeza.

– **No me importa** –admitió – **No es como si fuese dependiente de esa vida** –

– **Eso espero** –replicó Harry. Y tenía tal mirada que Draco sabía que era una advertencia seria. Y James también lo sabía. La mirada de auror que le había dado no se la había visto nunca dirigida a su familia.

– **No voy a decepcionarte** –replicó él con la misma seriedad. Y Draco simplemente tuvo que suspirar.

– **Bien. Ahora déjame cargar a mi primer nieto, mientras pienso cómo podemos solucionar tu ignorancia** –Se levantó, caminando hacia el chico que ahora tenía los ojos bastante aguados. Y no necesitaba voltearse para saber que Harry también debía tenerlo. Ay estos Potter con su sensibilidad tan grande…

Pero tuvo que admitir que en cuanto lo tuvo en brazos –Otra vez– Draco sintió un nudo de emoción comparado a la primera vez que tuvo a Scorpius en los brazos. Aquel era suyo, su primer nieto… suyo y el de Harry. No se percató que Harry también se había levantado hasta que sintió una de sus manos rodear su cintura. Harry tomó una de las manos del bebé tan suavemente como lo había hecho cuando Cissy nació. Y posiblemente puso la misma expresión de emoción que a Draco había logrado ponerle igual de emocional. Fue en ese momento cuando Draco supo, que aquel pequeño ser entre sus brazos realmente era parte de ellos. Y todos ellos darían su vida porque aquel niño fuera sinceramente feliz.

Draco levantó la mirada hacia James.

– **¿Cómo… Cómo le llamarás?** –Preguntó, con la voz temblorosa. Harry le envolvió entre sus brazos. James aún tenía la mirada brillante, sus mejillas mojadas por las pocas lágrimas que había logrado derramar.

– **Edward. Le llamaré Edward** –Murmuró, después de un silencio de un minuto completo. Harry le miró con curiosidad.

– **¿Edward, como Teddy?** –James automáticamente se abochornó. Por supuesto que lo era.

– **¡N-no, eso no…!** –

– **Ya veo** –Asintió Draco, interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de perorata que sabía que no tenía sentido alguno. Rodó los ojos. ¿Porqué no podía aceptarlo y ya? – **¿Quieres que le digamos Teddy también?** –

– **¡Papá!** –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero algún día ponerme al día con lo que llevo hecho en fanfiction xD


	6. A Lily literalmente le dio un soponcio. Literalmente.

– **Más a la derecha, James. 3 centímetros** –

 

James soltó un suspiro al escuchar la voz mandona de Draco, desde la puerta de la habitación. Resignado a recordarse una vez más que, él se había ofrecido a decorar la estancia, alzó la varita y movió el mueble los centímetros que Draco quería. Recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

 

– **¿No podías hacerlo tú?** –James preguntó, arrastrando los pies hacia el comedor. Draco le dio la espalda, caminando primero y negando con la cabeza. Su padre había llegado con una serie de muebles para niño, con pergaminos que contenían la organización de la habitación que James no usaba y con una clara intención de que él tenía que instalar _todo_.

 

Al menos no había tenido que pintar. James era un pintor francamente pésimo.

 

– **Tiene algo de especial el poder ser capaz de arreglar algo tuyo con tus propias manos** –Respondió el hombre, dejando el pergamino que tenía en la mano en la mesa de centro. El elfo doméstico que se estaba encargando de Ed y de Cissy se apresuró a servirles limonada. James le agradeció en voz alta.

 

– **¿No podíamos pedir prestado otro elfo?** –Preguntó, sentándose frente de él. Draco lo ignoró deliberadamente, tomando un poco de limonada y dándole una muda respuesta. James intuyó que debía ser algo así como “ _No, no mereces ni un poco de comodidad_ ”. Se alegró de ser lo bastante adulto como para no abrir la boca como habría hecho con 5 años menos. Nunca le había gustado ver a Draco molesto con él. Sobre todo cuando había causado demasiados problemas para pedir un mejor trato.

 

La puerta se abrió y su padre entró con un pergamino en mano y con sus hermanos a su espalda. James se levantó del asiento, caminando hacia su encuentro.

 

– **¿Y?** –Preguntó él, a modo de saludo. Escuchó el bufido de Draco a su espalda, pero James decidió ignorarlo. Draco podía fastidiarle todo lo que quisiera después de obtener la respuesta. Había estado días preocupado. No porque le fuera a importar si Ed tenía su sangre o no. Si no porque sería mucho más fácil que se lo quitaran si eso llegaba a suceder.

 

– **Bien ahí, James. Fastidiando a papá desde temprano** –Murmuró Albus, alegre. James rodó los ojos. Su padre les dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero parecía contento.

 

– **Bien, bien. No te preocupes** –Replicó Harry, acercándose y posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo. – **No hubo ningún problema** –

 

– **¿Entonces es un Potter?** –Preguntó Draco, levantándose con el vaso de limonada en la mano y caminando hacia ellos. Harry soltó a James para acercarse a él y besarle en la mejilla.

 

– **Por supuesto que es un Potter** –Bufó James, cruzándose de brazos.

 

– **Si. Tiene la sangre de James. Definitivamente es nuestro nieto** –Respondió. Albus alzó una ceja.

 

– **Entonces ¿Es verdad? ¿Tienes un hijo?** –

 

– **¿Cómo es que no lo sabían?** –Preguntó James. ¿No se suponía que habían acompañado a su padre a San Mungo? Pero fue Draco el que respondió.

 

– **No le hemos dicho nada. A nadie. Esperábamos que tu lo hicieras** –Harry asintió, agarrando al rubio por la cintura y conduciéndole al sillón. Draco le acercó el vaso que traía en la mano a su boca, dándole de beber. – **Pero a los chicos tuvimos que decirles** –

 

– **A cualquiera le hubiese llamado la atención si llegases con muebles que no eran para ninguno de nosotros** – Scorpius inquirió, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

 – **¿Dónde está?** –Preguntó Scorpius, pasando un brazo por encima de Albus. James apuntó con su mano derecha hacia el rincón de la sala. Draco y el elfo se las habían arreglado como para montar una especie de reja para ambos bebés. Cissy se encontraba en los sillones, jugando con su osito e ignorándoles completamente. Parecía mantener una conversación consigo misma –O con el osito–. No había escuchado a Ed, por lo que James pensó que su primogénito probablemente estuviera durmiendo. Ambos chicos asintieron, acercándose lentamente hacia donde había apuntado. James alzó una ceja, dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus padres quienes  ya estaban en el sofá, haciéndose carantoñas.

 

 – **Ow, es tan pequeño** –Murmuró Albus. Y si James no se equivocaba, había visto adoración en esa cara.

 

– **Es un bebé** –Replicó Scorpius, quien había agarrado a Albus de la cintura. James no había podido evitar pensar en lo cómico y correcto a la vez que se veían esos dos. Albus apenas era unos centímetros más alto que Scorpius, pero ambos tenían un parecido físico a sus padres tan grande, que nadie que les conociera podría imaginar que ellos dos pudiesen pertenecer a alguien más que a ellos mismos. Él, a pesar de ser el hermano mayor de ellos dos, desde que Scorp y Draco habían llegado a sus vidas, había pensado en Albus y Scorpius como una unidad. – **Increíble que algo tan lindo haya salido de James** –

 

– **Estoy escuchando** –Advirtió él. Albus soltó una risita, inclinándose sobre la cuna. James pudo ver un puñito asomarse.

 

– **¿Mini Teddy? ¿Hola? Soy el tío Al. El tío más genial** –James gruñó al escucharle, pero tuvo que conformarse con un par de gruñidos por lo bajo. Hasta sus padres comenzaron a reír con el maldito apodo.

 

– **Ed, su apodo es Ed** –Respondió, débilmente. Dudando seriamente de que alguien le hubiese escuchado.

 

– **¿El tío más genial? ¿Y que soy yo?** –Preguntó Scorpius. Albus se enderezó para mirar a su novio, rodando los ojos.

 

– **El segundo tío más genial. Por supuesto** –Replicó, provocando un bufido en Scorp. James rodó los ojos – **No eres tonto, Scorp. Pensé que sabías sumar** –

 

– **¿Y no puedo ser un tío genial y tu ser un tío genial?** –Preguntó Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando su pulla a propósito. Albus le sonrió malignamente.

 

– **No. Yo _debo_ ser el tío más genial. Yo me di cuenta primero** –

 

– **Te diste cuenta porque estabas al lado de Harry y pudiste ver el pergamino primero. Eso no es nada justo. –** Se defendió él. Albus se volteó, inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

 

– **Soy un Sly ¿Porqué debería ser justo?** –

 

– **Ninguno de ustedes dos será un tío genial** –Intervino él, bufando. Los dos chicos dirigieron una mirada burlesca hacia James. –Lo digo en serio.

 

– **No puede ser Teddy –** Se quejó Albus – **Teddy no lo sabe aún según papá y yo me di cuenta primero. Es mi _deber_ ser el tío genial** –

 

– **No seas tonto, Al** –Replicó Scorpius, mirándole con algo que parecía cariño. – **Teddy no puede ser el tío. Teddy probablemente sea el otro papá** –

 

– **¡Oh por la Mier…!** –Se quejó James en voz alta, deteniéndose justo antes de maldecir. Se obligó a morderse el labio y a contener la maldición. Aunque sus hermanos lo merecían totalmente – **Merlín. Por Merlín** –Repitió, fulminándoles con la mirada – **Ahora sólo serán los tíos. Lily será la tía genial** –

 

– **Lily aún no lo sabe** –Murmuraron ambos con diversión, volteándose hacia Ed que había comenzado a balbucear. Cissy se acercó hacia ambos, golpeando a Scorp y a Albus con el osito mientras balbuceaba algo como “Niños malos”. James se acercó hacia ellos, arrodillándose y estirando los brazos para que Cissy se acercara. Cuando la niña llego a él, caminando con pasitos cortos y un tanto torpes, James la tomó en brazos.

 

– **No, pero Cissy lo supo antes que ustedes. Cissy, tú serás la tía genial** –Declaró, besando la mejilla de la niña quien soltó una risa pequeña en respuesta.

 

– **¡Gah!** –Replicó ella, agitando el osito. Albus tomó en brazos a Ed, antes de voltearse hacia él.

 

– **Eso no es _nada_ genial**–

 

– **Por supuesto que lo es** –Se defendió él – **¿Viste como me defendió de ustedes dos? Está claro quién es mi favorita aquí** –

 

– **¡Gah!** –Replicó ella, agitando el oso – **¡Cissy Fav-rita!** –intentó decir después.

 

– **Favorita** –Replicó Draco, desde el sillón. Cissy agitó los brazos hacia Draco al escucharlo.

 

La puerta sonó, haciendo que James se acercara a  la puerta, dejando a Cissy con sus padres en el camino. Por su insistencia era obvio quien se trataba de Lily, quien andaba con su llaver… esposo para todos lados. Solo él sabría si lo habrían obligado o había nacido del fruto de simplemente ser el compañero de una mujer tan hiperactiva.

 

– **¿Estás enfermo? ¿Estás bien?** –Replicó ella, entrando a dos zancadas al departamento, tomando a James de los brazos y zamarreándole un poco.

 

– **¿Cómo?** –

 

– **Estás enfermo. Oh por Merlín, te dije que no te drogaras…** –Comenzó Lily a balbucear. James levantó la mirada por encima de su hermana y la dirigió a su esposo, quien se encontraba cerrando la puerta. El hombre, al notar la mirada de James sobre él, se encogió de hombros.

 

– **Se ha enterado de que no has ido al ministerio en una semana y media** –Respondió. James rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que Lily saltaría a la peor conclusión.

 

– **Estoy bien, Lily** –Insistió él, tomando distancia e intentando que la pelirroja no lo siguiera zamarreando. Una empresa difícil, debido a que la mujer siguió sosteniéndolo, avanzando junto a él – **Estoy bien. De verdad ¿Me ves que tengo síntomas de enfermedad?** –

 

– **¿Porqué parece que no has dormido, entonces?** –Insistió ella. En aquel momento su esposo se acercó a ella, tocándole el hombro y provocando que la atención de Lily se fuera de él. James aprovechó para soltarse.

 

– **Creo que lo vas a marear, Lily** –

 

– **Lily, querida** –Draco llamó su atención desde el sillón. Sus hermanos aún se encontraban con Ed, esta vez Scorpius era quien lo tenía entre sus brazos. Su hijo definitivamente sería el chico más consentido de los Potter. – **¿Porqué no te sientas? Esto va para largo** –

 

– **Lily sientas** –Masculló Cissy, agitando el oso. La expresión de su hermana se tradujo automáticamente en una mucho más tranquila y embelesada. Era un misterio para el porqué su hermana no se había decidido a ser madre aún. Quizás tenía que ver con la carrera de su esposo, o algo así. O los fanáticos. El tipo tenía bastante fama en el mundo mágico y comenzaba a expandir su carrera hacia el mundo muggle, componiendo para películas o algo parecido. James no era tan fanático del mundo muggle como sus padres, quienes tenían mucho más conocimiento sobre el trabajo de su cuñado. Él sólo lo había visto tocar en el mundo mágico inglés.

 

– **Uhm. ¿Y ese bebé?** –Preguntó Newton. James dirigió la mirada desde su living hacia el hombre, quien caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su esposa, tras dejar una maleta extraña junto al paragüero. Posiblemente un violín o algo.  

 

– **¡Tía genial!** –Inquirió Cissy. Lily alzó una ceja acercándose a besar en la mejilla a la pequeña.

 

– **¿Tía genial? ¿Por qué dice eso?** –Preguntó Lily. Tomó asiento junto a su marido en el sillón de enfrente – **¿Adoptaron un bebé o qué?** –Se rió ella. James pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de Anthony Newton cuando repasó con la mirada toda la instancia. Oh, el músico se había dado cuenta.

 

– **Uhm… Lily** –

 

– **¿No te has dado cuenta?** –Preguntó Albus con alegría. James había podido ver la chispa diabólica en su hermano justo antes de que comenzara a hablar.

 

– **¿Uhm? ¿Van a decirme de quién es esa lindura?** –Replicó ella, dirigiendo la mirada desde Ed hacia sus padres – **¿No han decidido tener otro, cierto? ¡No es justo que se guardaran la sorpresa!** –Su hermana se levantó del sillón, comenzando a caminar hacia Albus y Scorpius. Ed había alzado su cabeza desde los brazos de Scorp, mirándola con lo que podía catalogarse de curiosidad. Ed tenía el cabello negro, totalmente herencia de su abuelo. Pero podías ver los ojos azules y las pecas, herencia Weasley totalmente. Cualquiera que lo mirara sabría inmediatamente que era uno de ellos. Lily, aparentemente, no lo supo con certeza.

 

– **¿Sabes porque Teddy no está, cierto?** –

 

– **¿Se han peleado?** –Preguntó ella. Levantó un dedo y tocó la mejilla de Ed, haciendo que el niño se riera.

 

– **Oh, por supuesto. James le fue infiel y…** –Comenzó a contar Albus, con cara de sabihondo. Scorpius rodó los ojos pero no hizo ningún comentario. La mirada de Lily se fue hacia él, notablemente curiosa

 

– **¡Oh Merlín, detengan esta tontería! –** Se quejó él. Albus se rió.

 

– **¡Pero es verdad! ¿No viste que no se han hablado últimamente? ¡Es por Ed, obviamente! James decidió tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio** –Finalizó. James le gruñó.

 

– **¡Albus, cállate!** –Inquirió con energía. Obviamente, fue ignorado.

 

– **Entonces ¿Le puso Edward sólo para disculparse?** –Preguntó su padre, más para Draco que para él. Fantástico, ahora será el hazmerreir de toda la maldita familia.

 

– **Probablemente** –Respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

 

– **¡No ustedes también!** –Se quejó James. Lily se echó a reír.

 

– **Ya, díganme la verdad. ¿Es el chico de Rose y les han encargado cuidarlo?** –Preguntó. Lily había estado lo bastante ocupada para a penas y visitar a Rose desde su embarazo, ahora que él lo recordaba. Oh. Y la pareja de Rose era un chico con el cabello negro. Oh.

 

– **No, es mío** –Admitió al final. Lily ladeó la cabeza.

 

– **No creo que hayas hecho algo tan ruin como embaraz…** –Comenzó ella. James levantó la mano, haciéndola callar.

 

– **No, es en serio. Es mío. No de Rose. Mío** –Insistió. La cara de Lily se transformó de una burlesca a una totalmente sorprendida.

 

– **¡Tía Genial!** –Dijo Cissy, desde el sofá, agitando su osito.

 

– **¿Qué?** –Preguntó ella, antes que en un acto totalmente impropio de la familia que la vio nacer y la crió, Lily se moviera hacia atrás lentamente, hasta sujetarse contra la pared con una de sus manos… y desvanecerse hacia el piso.

 

– **¡LILY!** –


	7. Donde Edward conoce a Edward

James llevaba tres semanas en una espiral de lo que la gente llamaba _paternidad_ y él le llamaba _tortura sobre la tierra por decidir ser un idiota_. Dormía menos que en una misión y necesitaba ser mucho más delicado que en una. Edward no sólo necesitaba cariño,  también necesitaba un baño, cuidados, comida… muchas cosas que, al no disponer de un apoyo extra, debía hacerlo él. Sus padres habían sido bastante claros en que James debía aprender a ser autosuficiente y él tuvo que obligarse a pedir las vacaciones que nunca había pedido para aprender rápidamente el cómo ser un padre responsable. Y las fiestas… ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. Ni siquiera podía pensar en nada más que dormir, cuando Ed le daba algún descanso.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba perfectamente feliz estando acostado en el sillón, con Ed en la cuna durmiendo la siesta. Podía dormitar durante dos horas más hasta que fuese necesario levantarse y alimentarlo. Aquella perspectiva de poder dormir le atrajo más que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiese podido importar en el pasado. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para nada más, siendo su familia quien les visitaba para echarle una mano los fines de semana. James no tenía idea el cómo su padre había podido arreglárselas tan bien con ellos tres o Draco y él, con Cissy en aquel momento. Recién había comenzado a bajarle el sueño, por lo que James se acomodó para dormir mejor y casi, pero casi lo había conseguido.

 

Hasta que la maldita puerta sonó.

 

Alzó la varita hacia el bebé con una maestría que sólo el entrenamiento de auror podía darle, lanzando un hechizo silenciador que no permitió que el bebé despertara de pura suerte. Soltó un gruñido en voz alta, sin siquiera reparar en que había tenido mejor aspecto incluso con resaca y después de una fiesta, aventurándose a la puerta a paso rápido. El hechizo no duraría mucho.

– **No tienes buen aspecto** –Murmuró Teddy, después de verle de arriba hacia abajo. James le fulminó con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. Acabando de recordar que, después de que todo aquel espiral de caos comenzara no había escrito ninguna carta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Teddy supiera sobre Ed.

– **Tu tampoco** –Replicó, notando después de un momento que el hombre tenía unas ojeras que no le había visto nunca. Teddy hizo una mueca al escucharlo.

– **¿Vamos a comentar todo esto desde la puerta o…?** –Preguntó, hasta que un llanto muy conocido para él interrumpió la conversación y puso a James en alerta. Mierda, el hechizo. – **¿Qué es…?** –

– **Mierda. Cierra la maldita puerta** –Replicó, volteándose rápidamente y casi corriendo hacia la pequeña cuna. Ed levantaba sus bracitos como si exigiera que James estuviera ahí. Y si no estuviese absolutamente enamorado de su hijo James opinaría que era más bien un manipulador de primera. Pero era _su_ manipulador, lo que decía mucho de la situación. Pendiente de moverlo suavemente entre sus brazos e intentando que volviera a dormir, ni siquiera notó el hecho de que Teddy no sólo había cerrado la puerta, si no que se había acercado rápidamente hacia ellos dos y parecía, más bien, algo atontado.

– **¿Cómo…?** –

– **¿ _En serio_ vas a preguntarme cómo fue que engendré a mi hijo?** –Ironizó. Teddy aún tenía más bien una cara de sorprendido que no se la podía con él mismo. James decidió sentir un poco de pena por él, acercándose al sorprendido hombre y apretándole la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre. Justo como Teddy lo hacía con él. – **Espabila, hombre. Este es Ed** –Murmuró – **Ed, este es Teddy. Recuerda hacer de su vida un infierno cuando crezcas** –

– **¿Es tuyo? ¿Cuándo tuviste un hijo?** –Preguntó Teddy, con un hilo de voz. No dejaba de mirar a James y a Ed sucesivamente. James pensó que si seguía así el hombre se terminaría mareando. Decidió hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles para él.

– **No hace mucho, en realidad** –Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros – **Larga historia. Déjame dormirlo y te la cuento** –Murmuró. Comenzó a pasearse, suspirando aliviado cuando al menos, Ed dejó de llorar. En cambio, había decidido mirar a Teddy con curiosidad. Teddy seguía de pie, sin atinar a hacer nada más que seguirlo con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía sorprenderle tanto? Ni siquiera Lily había durado tanto tiempo sorprendida. Y sí que le había sorprendido. – **De todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas de viaje** –

– **Agh, si. Quizás no sea el momento…** –Replicó Teddy, paciendo algo indeciso. James caminó hacia él.

– **Paso algo ¿Cierto? ¿Volvieron a pelear?** –Preguntó, intentando tantear el terreno. La ropa de Teddy parecía algo más desordenada que de costumbre. Ahora mismo, con tantas cosas en las que pensar a penas había pensado en Teddy. Y como las cartas habían dejado de llegar, tampoco hizo nada. Quizás debió hacerlo, sin embargo. Ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre no parecía nada feliz. Además de las ojeras, su expresión en si no auguraba nada bueno. Ed levantó uno de sus bracitos y presionó la chaqueta de Teddy. El hombre, aún sorprendido se dejó hacer. – **Teddy** –Murmuró él, levantando la mano y presionando su otro brazo. Intentando llamar su atención. Teddy comenzó a temblar.

– **Yo…** –Murmuró, comenzando a mirar al piso. Su cabello se tornó negro como el carbón. James se tensó, de pura preocupación.

– **¿Teddy?** –Preguntó. Teddy agarró la manga del feo chaleco que traía puesto.

– **Yo… me echó** –Finalizó él, sosteniéndole la mirada. James abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Teddy parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas – **Victoire me echó de la casa** –.


	8. ¡Exclusiva!

_Por Rossie Hayes_

 

 

Muchos se han sentido francamente decepcionados, después de que la última noticia sobre el famoso Clan Potter-Malfoy haya sido hace más de dos semanas. Pero debo recordarles, mis queridos lectores, que la vida de nuestros queridos famosos también está inundada por la aburrida normalidad en la que todos nosotros nos vemos forzados a enfrentar.

¡Sin embargo…!

No sólo les tengo algo en el tintero que hará que aquellos queridos lectores que pensaron que el amor duraba para siempre se sentirán decepcionados, si no que aquello les hará preguntarse si realmente dos personas que parecen la pareja perfecta realmente lo son.

¿Recuerdan al encantador Teddy Lupin y su hermosa esposa?

¿Recuerdan cuando les comenté que,  los problemas que el matrimonio Lupin pudiese tener parecían tener un argumento más oscuro de lo que parecía?

¿Recuerdan cuando les comenté que muchas veces la lotería genética podía jugar mucho más en contra de lo pudiesen imaginar…?

 

Lo único que les diré por esta semana, mis queridos lectores, que prontamente hará otro soltero más en el mercado. ¿Será el joven Lupin el reemplazo del adorable James Potter, quien ahora se encuentra más que embarcado en su nueva misión como padre?


	9. Firme aquí y obtendrá su familia soñada. Que obviamente no lo es.

– **Yo me hago cargo, no te preocupes** –Escuchó a Teddy aquella mañana. James había ignorado el despertador deliberadamente, preso del cansancio y el poco sueño. Se había sentido culpable en cuanto Ed había comenzado a llorar, pero el cuerpo le pedía a gritos una hora más de sueño. Abrió un ojo, viendo a Teddy en la orilla de la cama, junto a la cuna y con un Ed menos llorón entre sus brazos. James se enderezó de la cama, alzando una ceja.

– **¿Estás seguro?** –Preguntó. Teddy se había ido a vivir a su departamento hace dos semanas, algo que lejos de ser o parecer un problema había resultado ser toda una ayuda para James. Teddy, a pesar de saber menos que él de bebes o sobre ser un padre, parecía tener un instinto natural con ello. Y era metamorfago, podía hacer caras graciosas sin forzarse demasiado. Ed, naturalmente, le había amado sin demasiados problemas. James, en consecuencia a toda la ayuda recibida, había podido dormir un poco más. Y era suficiente paga como para considerar el no cobrarle arriendo.

– **Sólo duerme un poco más James. Te despertaré para desayunar** –Le sonrió. Aún tenía esa expresión de tristeza, pero parecía disminuir con el paso de los días. Aunque aún se negaba a hablar sobre el porqué había salido de su casa o si había entablado una conversación con ella al respecto. Teddy parecía realmente no querer volver tanto como no quería hablar de eso. Y James… con todo el problema que se había echado al hombro, francamente no _tenía el tiempo_ para querer saber o averiguar algo. Asintiendo suavemente, James se acurrucó sin demasiadas contemplaciones y siguió durmiendo.

Y durmió dos horas más, hasta que sintió una caricia en su rostro que le obligó a despertar.

– **Jamie…** –Escuchó en medio de su sueño, ahora interrumpido. James gruñó en respuesta, pero levantó la mirada hacia el hombre quien había comenzado a pellizcarle las mejillas. Gimoteó, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Teddy se echó a reír. – **Así no vale. Tienes que levantarte, James. Hice el desayuno** –

– **Hm, ya, ya…** –Inquirió – **Cinco minutos** –

– **Se va a enfriar** –Replicó él. James se obligó a levantar la cara de la almohada. Teddy llevaba ropa formal, lo que le hizo recordar que no era fin de semana. James se levantó rápidamente, casi cayéndose de la cama en el proceso. Teddy volvió a reír, sujetándole como si hubiesen ensayado ese movimiento millones de veces  – **Cualquiera dudaría de tus habilidades de auror si te viera marearte así, Jim** –

– **Cállate. ¿No deberías estar saliendo ya?** –Preguntó, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haberse levantado cuando debía hacerlo. Teddy había preparado todo, sin ningún problema. Se hizo hacia atrás, procurando no sentirse avergonzado de su torpeza. Odiaba sentirse avergonzado. Y odiaba ser tan dependiente para hacer las cosas.

– **Tengo un poco de tiempo para desayunar contigo** –Respondió Teddy, caminando hacia el comedor. James le siguió. Ed se encontraba en la cunita que Teddy había colocado entre su asiento y el de él, lugar que solía ocupar normalmente. El bebé ya se encontraba durmiendo, lo que le daba al menos 3 horas libres para limpiarlo todo.  James procuró servirle un café a Teddy y echar mantequilla en su tostada, mientras el hombre le actualizaba sobre los chismes del ministerio y la reunión familiar que se venía en tres días. O más bien dicho, la fiscalización de sus padres para averiguar si James seguía trabajando como correspondía o no. Teddy pareció titubear en lo último, lo que le llamó la atención. Aquella dinámica parecía tan cotidiana que terminó por ponerle los pelos de punta.

– **¿Teddy?** –Preguntó. El hombre levantó la mirada, viéndole fijamente.

– **Hoy en la tarde, tengo…** –titubeó. James rodó los ojos.

– **Vas a juntarte con ella. Dilo, no es como si fuese a decirte algo** –Murmuró. Teddy le miró sorprendido.

– **¿No?** –

– **No. No tengo idea cómo se separaron, después de todo. Ve y arregla tu matrimonio si quieres hacerlo** –Le instó. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Teddy siguió mirándole con curiosidad, pero James procuró el ignorarle y dedicarse a servirse un poco más de té. Aquello parecía un drama matrimonial bastante normal y no era como si James hubiese considerado desde el comienzo que Teddy se quedaría para siempre con ellos dos. No era como si ellos _fuesen_ una familia de tres. James era su maldito consejero amoroso, por Merlín. Él, quien ni siquiera sabía con quien se había acostado para traer a Ed al mundo. Él, quien de todas las personas que podían aconsejarle era la que menos debería hacerlo.

Él, quien se repetía la misma frase desde hace una semana y media cuando nadie le podía mirar.

– **No… no se trata de eso. No creo que podamos…** –

– **Sé más claro. No te entiendo. Estás balbuceando** –Respondió él. Teddy negó con la cabeza, levantándose de pronto del asiento e intentado no ser excesivamente ruidoso. Por Ed, seguramente. Teddy levantó la varita e hizo flotar todo lo que había comido hacia la cocina, una conducta habitual. James le miró con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta que sabía que no vendría en base a la actitud del otro. No necesitaba ser un adivino como para saber que Teddy estaba simplemente huyendo.

– **Entonces…** **nos veremos más tarde** –Murmuró Teddy, agachándose para besar la frente de Ed. Se levantó, acercándose hacia él y e intentando hacer exactamente lo mismo. James, preso de la costumbre, se inclinó hacia atrás todo lo que el asiento le permitió, resistiéndose al contacto lo más que pudo. Resistencia que terminó cuando Teddy le jaló del brazo sin contemplaciones y le agarró de la barbilla con la otra mano. Cuando sintió los labios de Teddy sobre su frente una leve corriente tocó su cuerpo. Como cada vez que él lo hacía.

– **No soy un niño** –Se quejó él, avergonzado. Teddy rió suavemente.

– **Ya lo sé, Jamie. Y es exactamente por eso es que lo hago** –Replicó alegremente. James rodó los ojos, pero le hizo un gesto de despedida cuando el hombre tomó su bolso y desapareció de la sala.

James se detuvo a admirar el espacio donde Teddy había desaparecido, durante más tiempo del que quiso y pudo admitir sin sentirse estúpido. Cuando supo que no debía seguir mirando, levantó la varita y comenzó a mover los trastos a la cocina.

Mientras repetía.

– ** _No somos una familia… No somos una familia… No somos una familia…_** –


	10. Adivina quién.

_Por Rossie Hayes_

 

Adivinen a quien esta escritora vio paseando por Hogsmeade.

Adivinen a quien esta escritora vio besándose en Hogsmeade.

Adivinen a que personaje esta escritora vió, personaje quien vió a aquellos dos besándose en un sucio callejón en Hogsmeade.

Adivinen las reacciones curiosas que pudo vislumbrar esta escritora, por _casualidad_ , reacciones que condujeron a una investigación que comenzó.

Adivinen quien tendrá la exclusiva en cuanto su investigación esté concluida.


	11. Firme acá y despertará.

Aquella tarde James había considerado, después de un largo tiempo encerrados, el salir a dar un paseo junto con Ed al pueblo. Draco le había regalado un carrito la semana pasada, enseñándole a usarle e instándole a pasear al bebé de vez en cuando. James había accedido, sobre todo porque las paredes de su departamento comenzaban a asfixiarle y durante la tarde no daban nada nuevo en el televisor.

 

Hogsmeade era lo bastante silencioso cuando no había estudiantes de Hogwarts como para poder pasear tranquilamente. Tampoco era como si la gente supiera exactamente donde vivía –Más que nada por el fidelio que usaba– por lo que podía vivir tranquilo sin preocuparse de ladrones, curiosos o fans. Excepto cuando salía, siendo un blanco perfecto para El Profeta. No era como si no supiera que el diario había comenzado a publicar cada vez más seguido sobre él y su hijo en cuanto habían sabido de su existencia. Pero de las cosas que podían preocuparle, aquello le daba francamente igual. Después de todo, no eran noticias malas suyas. Teddy no podía decir lo mismo, sin embargo.

 

A Edward parecía haberle sentado de maravilla el aire puro, moviendo sus puñitos cuando las hojas se acercaban a ellos, intentando tomarlas. Aún era bastante pequeño como para permitirle exponerle en exceso a gérmenes, pero como iban las cosas en primavera sí que podría tocar sus primeras flores.

 

Era increíble como la paternidad podía cambiar cosas de sí mismo. James nunca creyó que viviría el proceso con tanta tranquilidad, como si Ed hubiese sido planificado y él estuviese durante _siglos_ preparado para eso. Había descubierto que a unas cuantas casas de su departamento habían diseñado un parque donde varios niños jugaban y donde Ed podría jugar en unos cuantos años más. James podía verse a sí mismo sentado en uno de sus asientos, mientras su primogénito descubría las primeras formas de intentar matarlo de un infarto.

 

Quién diría que solo el pensar eso le haría feliz.

 

Habían pasado a Honeyduckes por sus dulces favoritos, ganándose golosinas para bebé cuando una de las vendedoras había posado sus ojos en Ed. Y el chico, como hijo suyo, se había comportado sorprendentemente bien. Incluso había sonreído bobamente a las carantoñas de los empleados del lugar, logrando que James obtuviese un jugoso descuento que había aprovechado.

 

Definitivamente su hijo sería un manipulador de primera.

 

Abstraído como estaba en su vida totalmente normal, por un momento James había olvidado lo que era ser un auror y el que tener sus sentidos totalmente en alerta hacia cualquier cosa o persona a su alrededor era la primera regla. Más que nada porque en su primer recorrido hacia Honeyduckes no había visto nada y sentía que no debía preocuparse –Algo que también le habían dicho; que la intuición siempre era una buena ayuda–. Aquella sensación duró hasta que pudo vislumbrar una espalda totalmente conocida, dando la vuelta en la siguiente cuadra. Justo antes de que James girara justamente hacia el otro lado.

 

Él dudó un momento.

 

James se detuvo, justo en la calle anterior sin tomar la decisión de seguir o volver. Pero el instinto y las ganas de saber en qué diablos andaría metido Teddy pudieron más que ninguna otra cosa, por lo que decidió seguir. Echándole un encantamiento al carrito de su hijo y sabiendo que no se exponía a nada más que la furia de Teddy, James avanzó la cuadra y tomó sus precauciones antes de comenzar a seguirle. El hombre ya había avanzado dos cuadras más, justo detrás de una silueta femenina que él no pudo vislumbrar por la distancia y quien le llamó completamente la atención. Oh ¿Estaría en alguna misión?

 

James detuvo el carrito.

 

Si estaba en una misión lo mejor era devolverse. Bien sabía él lo que podía pasar cuando alguien se entrometía en misiones ajenas y aquello se terminaba convirtiendo en un campo de batalla con imperdonables a diestra y siniestra. Podría herir a Ed y a él. Podrían herir a Teddy.

 

Pero el hombre, después de avanzar una cuadra más a un paso mucho más rápido se adentró a lo que James sabía, era un callejón. Le sorprendió el hecho de que no se aisló del resto ni nada parecido, estando en una calle completamente concurrida. ¿Estaba buscando un lugar donde aparecerse? No lo creía. Hogsmeade era un pueblo completamente mágico, después de todo. No necesitaba esconderse. Movido por la curiosidad, James decidió acercarse una cuadra más. Sería sólo un poco, se había dicho. Si no escuchaba nada extraño, daría media vuelta y volvería a su casa. En media hora, Ed debía comer después de todo. Pero se detuvo, esperó durante unos 5 minutos completos y nada pasó.

 

Decidió hechizar sus pasos y seguir avanzando.

 

Se encontraba a una cuadra de donde Teddy había entrado y seguía indeciso de si avanzar o no. Pero sus pies se movieron más rápido que su cabeza y antes de que lo sopesara, James se encontraba justo dos centímetros antes de que la pared de la cuadra lo llevara al callejón.

 

Miró, sin pensarlo dos veces.

 

A simple vista, no podía ver nada más que hasta donde el sol podía llegar al lugar. Al igual que todas las construcciones de Hogsmeade, aquel lugar se caracterizaba por poseer tanto el suelo como las murallas de una fría y gris piedra. Habían dos puertas de lata que pertenecían a las dos casas colindantes, que parecían no haber sido usadas nunca. Aquellas construcciones pertenecían al viejo Hogsmeade, después de todo. Los nuevos departamentos eran mucho más alegres y menos siniestros. James no pudo distinguir el fondo del callejón hasta pasado unos minutos, donde dos figuras de negro parecían estar una junta a la otra. Justo al lado de lo que parecía un basurero.

 

James alzó una ceja.

 

Aquella situación parecía una salida de una historia de terror barata. La gente que pasaba junto a él le miraba y al callejón con curiosidad, pero no se detenían. Justo como se tratara de un lugar encantado anti muggles. Las dos figuras de negro se movían lentamente, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían. Un muffliato, supuso. O habían silenciado el espacio, para poder comunicarse sólo entre ellos. Era un hechizo que sólo los aurores conocían y sólo usaban en misiones de espionaje.

 

Casi en ese mismo momento, supo que se trataba de Teddy.

 

El hecho de saber que no se encontraba solo le causaba tanta curiosidad como el querer saber el porqué se encontraba en aquel lugar. Rememorando aquella mañana, James le había visto bastante más raro que de costumbre. Porque si se tratara de una misión, él no habría titubeado. No era como si tuviera un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Y de tenerlo, no aplicaba hacia los otros aurores. Y James seguía siendo un auror. En la oscuridad del callejón, sólo pudo avanzar medio metro y seudo ocultarse detrás de un basurero que le llegaba hasta la cintura antes de comenzar a distinguir un poco más. Teddy cubría por completo a la otra persona. Otra persona con manos blancas que se aferraba a la espalda del hombre. James vio manos huesudas, que no podían ser de hombre. Quiso acercarse y observar un poco más y estaba seguro de que lo podría haber hecho, si es que Ed no se hubiese puesto a llorar justo en aquel momento.

 

Ellos separaron de golpe, mirando hacia el comienzo del callejón con una expresión de sorpresa y terror. Y demoraron exactamente 5 segundos en verlo a él.

 

– **James…** –Murmuró Teddy, en un jadeo que nada tenía que ver con la sorpresa. James no sabía qué hacer, si callar a Ed o salir corriendo. Pero la expresión de la persona junto a Teddy le dio toda la respuesta que él podía buscar.

 

Porque, junto a Teddy, estaba Victoire.


	12. De las cosas que no puedes entender sin importar cómo lo escuches.

No se quedó a averiguar ni el motivo ni el porqué.

 

Salió de ahí con premura y avanzó a un paso rápido que no había utilizado desde que habían comenzado sus vacaciones. Se sentía azorado, enfadado por motivos que no entendía y Ed seguía llorando. Le importó bastante poco el llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor, confundido como estaba. Porque, lo único que quería hacer era devolverse, alzar la varita y freírlos a los dos a maldiciones.

 

Pero decidió en cambio preocuparse de la única cosa que debería importarle. Por eso mismo fue que se detuvo en el parque a una cuadra de su casa y procuró el tomar a Ed y mecerle. Él debía ser su única preocupación, después de todo. No debería haber sido nunca el concejero amoroso de aquel desgraciado traidor. Ed parecía no querer calmarse fácilmente y a James le estaba costando el no frustrarse más de lo que estaba. Porque por más que lo pensaba, no podía entenderlo. Ni los motivos por los cuales Teddy podía estar en un callejón besándose con su esposa ni el porqué a sabiendas que sabía que aquello estaba bien –Porque era su esposa– no podía dejar de molestarle. De sentirse traicionado y molesto.

 

– **¡James! ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?** –Escuchó a una distancia considerable. Sabía que no estaba en posición de fulminar con la mirada a Teddy, pero aún así lo hizo. Teddy se detuvo a dos metros de él. Y venía solo, para sorpresa de James.

 

– **¿Por qué no?** –Replicó, decidiendo que mejor se enfocaba en su hijo, que recién comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de querer dejar de llorar. Era eso o se había cansado de tanto hacerlo. Algo que también podía ser, al tratarse de un bebé.

 

– **¿Estabas espiando?** –Preguntó él, después de un minuto entero de recibir su indiferencia. James estuvo tentado a ignorar su pregunta, pero decidió que no debía hacerlo. Él no estaba mal, se dijo. Teddy tampoco tenía porque estarse escondiendo. ¡Era su esposa, por Merlín bendito!

 

– **Soy _auror_ , por si no lo recuerdas** –Replicó él, levantándose del asiento y comenzando a moverse lentamente. Edward se había calmado, pero seguía gimoteando. Había algo adorable en ver las lágrimas de cocodrilo de tu manipulador hijo. James sonrió y procuró en besar su mejilla antes de acercarse hacia el carrito. Que estaba justo junto a Teddy, maldito sea él.

 

– **Sí, pero…** –

 

– **Sí pero, has estado en mi casa dos semanas completas, Teddy. No iba a quedarme mirando cuando algo _raro_ pasaba** –Respondió. Teddy se rascó la cabeza, un gesto torpe justo como el que su padre hacía. Se prometió a sí mismo no ceder por su cara de idiota. Por mucho que le gustara su cara de idiota. – **Si vas a quedarte pidiéndome justificaciones que no vienen al caso, te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu casa** –Replicó, dejando a Ed en el carrito. Teddy se apresuró a tomar la manilla antes que James y comenzó a caminar. James maldijo en voz alta, pero le siguió.

 

– **No puedo, no puedo ir James** –Respondió él – **No lo entiendes…** –

 

– **¡Entonces hazme entender, por Merlín!** –Replicó él, harto de la situación. Harto de Teddy y su aparente calma. De sus mentiras. De tener que repetirse continuamente que no debía encariñarse con él atendiéndole en las mañanas y compartiendo la cena en la tarde. De la amabilidad de Teddy que comenzaba a hartarle.

 

– **Yo… prometí…** –Murmuró, deteniéndose al final. James le miró con cautela, esperando. Pero nada más dijo y sólo le miró suplicante. Logrando que James quisiera golpearlo seriamente.

 

– **Vas a ir a mi casa y sacarás tus cosas** –Respondió, arrebatándole el carrito en un impulso. Suspiró internamente el que el carrito tuviera un hechizo de seguridad. O estaba seguro de que Ed se habría ido al piso con el movimiento. Sorpresivamente para él, el niño había reído ante el movimiento. – **No te quiero ni un minuto más acá** –

 

– **No tengo donde ir, _Jamie_** –Suplicó él, dejándole conducir el carrito, pero tocando su hombro. Justo cuando peleaban por algo donde James estaba siendo irracional. Pero estaba seguro de que esta vez tenía toda la razón de estar enojado.

 

– **Vuelve a tu maldita casa** –

 

– **No puedo. De verdad no puedo, yo…** –

 

– **Tú nada. Vete donde tu abuela, entonces. Pero no quiero estar metido…** –Titubeó, al ver su cara realmente acongojada. Teddy no solía ser un tipo que se acongojaba con alguna cosa. Aquello parecía cada vez más raro para él. Y no podía dejar de enojarle el que Teddy no confiara ni un poco en James. Y era una de la lista de cosas que le fastidiaban más de la situación en sí.

 

– **Ella no lo entendería** –

 

– **Tampoco yo. Así que vete a la mierda y déjanos en paz** –Dijo, finalmente. Arrepintiéndose al instante cuando Teddy le dirigió la mirada más triste que le hubiese visto a alguien. James quiso levantar el brazo, jalarlo y golpearle por hacerle sentir así, a pesar de tener toda la razón del mundo para hacerlo. Pero también quiso abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había querido decir eso. Que podía contar con él aunque terminara con el corazón roto y herido.

 

Abrió la puerta de su casa, en cambio.

 

Entró y procuró el ignorar al otro, dejando a Ed en la sala para ir a la cocina por el biberón. Teddy cerró la puerta, pero se quedó en la entrada. Posiblemente sin saber qué hacer, por lo que le conocía. O lo que creía que le conocía. James no quiso insistir, dedicando los primeros diez minutos sólo a preparar la leche de Ed y a prepararse un sándwich. Siempre le había dado hambre el pelear con el resto. Cuando volvió, Teddy seguía en la entrada de la casa. James rodó los ojos.

 

– **¡Merlín, ni que te hubiese hechizado!** –Inquirió, soltado un bufido y dándole una buena mascada al pan. Teddy le dirigió una mirada indecible. Pero al menos se movió de la puerta, hacia donde ellos estaban. Se sentó en el sillón de enfrente de donde James se ganó, comenzando a alimentar a Ed. Siempre había tratado de ser él quien alimentase a su hijo. Más que nada por el hecho de establecer un vínculo que otra cosa. Y porque también amaba como los ojos de su hijo brillaban cuando era hora de alimentarse. James sabía que Ed será un niño glotón al que tendrá que alimentar con cuidado. Y también estaba ávido por verle crecer y negarse a comer verduras –Justo como él lo había hecho–. No lo notó de inmediato, pero la mirada penetrante de Teddy le hizo levantar la mirada hacia él, con más curiosidad que incomodidad. James vio anhelo, con una desesperación equivalente a la agonía que había podido ver hace un momento. Teddy siempre fue una persona muy transparente. O al menos James siempre había podido descifrar sus estados de ánimo, mucho más que simplemente notar el cambio de cabello como lo hacía el resto del mundo. Teddy tenía un mundo completo tras sus ojos. Y ahora mismo, odió el tener empatía hacia él, cuando quería justo lo contrario. – **¿Lo quieres terminar de alimentar tú?** –

 

– **¿Puedo?** –Titubeó él, pero se había levantado y había caminado hacia él. James rodó los ojos, tentado a golpearlo de verdad. ¿Cuándo él no había sido claro?

 

– **No te habría preguntado si no hubieses podido** –Respondió. Teddy se rascó la nuca, notoriamente avergonzado.

 

– **Sí, lo sé, perdón…** –Se justificó, pero se sentó ágilmente junto a James para recibir a Ed. Si su hijo identificó el cambio de brazos, no lo notó. Pendiente de la comida, por supuesto. Teddy colocó una expresión de completa paz mientras terminaba de alimentar a Ed y James comenzó a preguntarse si Teddy llegaba a irse, Ed le extrañaría. O si Teddy echaría de menos a Ed. Posiblemente así sería. Aquello no le hizo sentir mejor, pero tampoco quería vivir a medias verdades. Eso haría aún peor la situación– **Te contaré todo** –Dijo al final. James alzó una ceja.

 

– **No lo necesito** –Se sorprendió diciendo. Pero Teddy negó con la cabeza. La situación enfadosa había pasado. Ya no estaba seguro de pedirle que se fuera, pero sabía que era lo mejor para él, para ambos. Aún así esperó su respuesta. Porque nunca había sido capaz de negarle algo a Teddy.

 

– **Sí, lo necesitas. No quiero alejarme de ti, James. De ustedes. Y si para eso…** –No terminó la frase. James se mordió el labio, preguntándose si Teddy sabría lo que esa frase podía significar para él. Pero él no tenía como saberlo. Nadie sabía nada sobre sus sentimientos. Ni el mismo James lo comprendía lo suficiente como para exteriorizar _algo_.

 

Teddy terminó de alimentar a Ed, levantándose y dejándole en la cuna. Sacó la varita y lo levitó hasta la habitación de James, donde solía dormir la siesta. Sólo en ese momento volvió a sentarse y su expresión cambió a una completamente seria. Y pudo saberlo sólo porque había dejado el biberón en la mesa de centro. Y Teddy tenía un toc demasiado grande como para ignorar eso.

 

– **Uhm, James…** –Titubeó. James negó con la cabeza.

 

– **Te repito. No lo necesito** –

 

– **James, Victoire y yo… Ella encontró a su elegido** –Dijo finalmente. James alzó una ceja, francamente sorprendido.

 

– **¿Disculpa?** –

 

– **La parte Veela de Victoire encontró a su pareja** –

 

James no lo entendió de inmediato. Su conocimiento de animales mágicos no era malo pero tampoco era Lily, quien había tomado cursos avanzados de aquello. Aunque sabía que las brujas que tenían sangre Veela eventualmente iniciaban una búsqueda de pareja, también sabía que podían vivir sin ella. Pero siempre había pensado que el elegido de Victoire había sido Teddy. Claramente la ignorancia le había hecho sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

 

Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada durante un par de minutos.

 

– **¿No tiene Victoire sólo un cuarto de sangre?** –Teddy se encogió de hombros.

 

– **Eso no significa que la sangre no tire, James. Y su parte Veela sigue siendo fuerte. O lo bastante fuerte** –No parecía muy seguro al respecto, pero James tampoco era entendido en el tema.

 

– **Pero ese eres tú ¿No?** –Preguntó él. Teddy negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, haciendo que su sorpresa aumentara. Bien, aquello sí que era raro. Y si ella encontraba su pareja ¿Qué?, estaba casada con Teddy. Podía negarse al llamado, supuso. A nadie podían obligarlo a estar con quien no quería. ¿Cierto? No era como si eso pudiera obligarte a estar con alguien. Quizás debería preguntarle a Lily, el fin de semana. – **¿Entonces? ¿Por qué…?** –

 

– **Él… él lo supo. Y ellos…** –

 

– **No me jodas que tuvieron sexo** –Teddy se encogió de hombros. No parecía feliz, ni triste al respecto. Sólo… parecía no querer pensar en eso. James abrió los ojos aún más. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo podía permitir que su esposa tuviera sexo con otro? ¿Qué clase de mierda de melodrama era este? – **Teddy, de verdad que yo no…** –

 

– **No estás entendiendo. La sangre Veela te _obliga_ a estar con tu pareja. Y nosotros… ella y yo… no somos compatibles** –

 

– **No tienes nada de malo, Teddy, no entiendo porqué…** –Le defendió automáticamente, sin pensarlo ni un momento. Teddy sonrió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros con una actitud de derrota que ni él se la podía. Es que la situación era… demasiado bizarra para poder ser procesada. Si a James le estaba costando entender, no podía ni imaginarse cómo podía ser para Teddy. Pero ¿Cómo un cuarto de sangre podía obligarte a dejar a tu esposo? ¿A dejarte tocar por otro?

 

– **Soy medio licántropo, James. Ella tampoco es mi pareja** –Aquello parecía ser un drama de las novelas que Lily leía. James sabía bastante de licántropos, pero nunca pensó que la sangre de Teddy le llamaría a buscar a su pareja. Siempre había pensado que Teddy y Victoire, por muy mal que le callera, habían estado destinados _desde siempre_. Por muy cursi que sonara. Nunca había oído, sin embargo, que una Veela y un Licano hubiesen formado pareja. No había leído nunca que un híbrido pudiera siquiera heredar características de un Licano, maldita sea.

 

Nuevamente se agendó de que _debía_ hablar con Lily al respecto.

 

– **Entonces… Sabiendo todo eso, Teddy ¿Qué hacían en un maldito callejón?** –Preguntó él. Porque de todo lo que habían hablado, era lo único que no acababa de entender. Porque si Teddy no era la pareja de Victoire y Victoire no era la pareja de Teddy… ¿Qué hacían juntos? ¿No deberían seguir con sus vidas o algo así? Más si Victoire estaba… bueno, emparejada. No creía que en aquel lugar hubiera algo que salvar, si todo se había roto. Si Victoire no podía separarse de él no había forma de que la situación mejoraba.

 

– **Porque somos idiotas** –

 

Eso no explicaba nada, pensó él, tomando el resto de sándwich de la mesa que le quedaba y echándoselo a la boca. No explicaba nada y hasta el momento, James no había sabido cómo sentirse al respecto. Era mucha información para procesar. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que el hecho de que Victoire no fuera la pareja de Teddy… le había caído bastante mejor de lo que pensaba. Pero también estaba la incertidumbre de saber quién sería aquella persona. Y si Teddy sería capaz de superar lo de Victoire sin romperse en pedazos.

 

Era irónico. Porque por más que hubiese querido el acercarse más a Teddy, le conocía. James sabía que ahora mismo, a pesar de encontrarse en aquella situación él la seguía amando. Y quizás pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera deshacerse de su amor para seguir adelante.

 

James tenía muchas, pero muchas preguntas. Sobre todo eran preguntas que no debía hacer y que Teddy no podría responder. Pero Teddy no parecía tener el aspecto de poder contestarlo todo. Parecía dolerle el simple hecho de tener que hablar al respecto. Por aquel mismo motivo y porque comenzaba a considerarse a si mismo un idiota de clase mundial, fue que levantó la mano y palmeó su hombro.

 

– **No es necesario seguir hablando, si no quieres. Hay tiempo** –Replicó él. Necesitaba un par de horas para procesar la información. Necesitaba tiempo. Ambos lo necesitaban. Sobre todo Teddy.

 

– **Está bien. ¿Eso significa que ya no me quieres lejos?** –Preguntó el hombre, intentando sonreír. Olvidar, seguramente, el haber tocado puntos sensibles que no quería tocar. James rodó los ojos. Como si pudiera echarlo luego de aquella confesión. Como si siquiera pudiera soportar estar lejos de él sin echarle de menos.

 

– **Eso significa que deberás hacer la colada un mes, Lupin** –


	13. La insistencia de ella. La tristeza de él.

Tres días después las cosas parecían no haber cambiado.

 

Estaba ahí, sin embargo. Aquella distancia que él mismo había comenzado a labrar desde que le había sorprendido junto a ella. Las conversaciones tranquilas se habían vuelto horriblemente forzadas y ya no podía disfrutar del silencio sin sentirse inquieto. No podían estar en la misma habitación sin dirigir la mirada hacia otro lugar. Por más que él lo pensaba aún no podía procesar la última conversación. También comenzaba a caer en cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que antes le habían pasado desapercibidos por el simple hecho de estar _obnubilado_ por Teddy. Como su expresión cada vez más frustrada. Como la amargura de ella que parecía aumentar. Los silencios de ellos dos durante las celebraciones donde su abuela, cuando ella preguntaba por sus hijos.

 

No _podía_ enfrentarlo sin que 30 preguntas salieran de su boca. Simplemente _no podía_.

 

La pregunta más importante que venía a su cabeza en aquellos momentos era el cómo pudieron ocultar tan bien aquello. James estaba seguro que en el tiempo en el que Teddy se encontraba con él, no había visto nunca a Victoire con su pareja. Tampoco era que le frecuentara o algo así y también estaba Ed, pero esas cosas suelen notarse bastante. Sobre todo si se basaba en la última conversación que habían tenido y donde Teddy afirmaba, que la veela de ella era quien le había elegido a él. Y no a Teddy.

 

Era una de las razones por las cuales prefería evitar hablar del tema. De cualquier tema.

 

– **¿James?** –Preguntó Teddy, sorprendido de verle. Aquella mañana había decidido, por una vez, levantarse sin que Teddy lo hiciera. James se rascó el estómago, haciendo un bostezo.

 

– **También puedo levantarme temprano ¿Sabes?** –Replicó, arrugando el entrecejo. Teddy le sonrió, moviendo la varita para calentar el agua.  – **Soy un Auror también** –

 

– **Pero Ed te deja agotado, _Jamie_** –Se defendió él. James soltó un bufido, negando con la cabeza y acercándose a la mesa. – **No me molesta despertarte** –James se encogió de hombros al escucharle, yendo directo hacia la cuna. Ed se encontraba más que despierto, devorando su biberón. James aún no entendía cómo le hacía Teddy para entrar a su habitación y sacar al niño hacia el comedor sin que él se diera cuenta. James no tenía el sueño pesado como para no darse cuenta. Y solía dormir casi con un ojo abierto por si su hijo despertaba llorando.

 

– **¿Necesitas ayuda?** –Preguntó, después de comprobar de que nada tenía que hacer. Teddy le había mudado y se había encargado de la leche del niño por él. James suspiró. ¿Cómo podía estar indignado con alguien que hacía tanto por él? Se ocupaba del niño en la mañana y en la noche. Se ocupaba del desayuno y de la cena. Le despertaba, a veces hacía la colada. Cocinaba cuando James no quería hacerlo. Y aún así…

 

– **No, siéntate. ¿Café?** –James asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a la silla que solía ocupar todas las mañanas. Teddy levitó las tazas y el pan caliente con la mantequilla, consiguiendo que el estómago del auror gruñera del hambre. Teddy rió un poco, pero comenzó a servir. Aquella escena parecía tan mortalmente cotidiana que le hizo suspirar. Después de aquella discusión Teddy había vuelto a la rutina, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si el haberle visto en aquel callejón nunca había sucedido. Y así lo hubiese creído, si no fuera por…

 

Una lechuza interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo.

 

Teddy alzó la cabeza, automáticamente, acercándose hacia la ventana. James decidió centrarse en su desayuno e ignorar aquel intercambio. Como cuando comenzaron a llegar. Pero contrario a lo que él fuese a creer, el mayor volvió con el Profeta y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. James soltó un suspiro.

 

– **Teddy** –Murmuró, levantando el rostro. El mayor a penas se había sentado en el asiento junto a él había alzado el diario. Pero lo bajó, sin embargo, mirándole con curiosidad. – **He pensado y… si no tienes nada que hacer hoy…** – “ _Como ir a revolcarte con tu ex mujer a un sucio callejón, por ejemplo_ ” – **…Podríamos ir a dar un paseo** –Finalizó. La expresión de Teddy fue de sorpresa poco disimulada. ¿Aquello no había sonado como una cita, cierto? James sintió la necesidad de explicarse con el simple hecho de pensarlo. También enrojeció un poco sin poder evitarlo. – **Tú, Ed y Yo** –Se explicó, ocultando su rostro tras la taza de café. Que poco ayudó.

 

– **P-por supuesto** –Tartamudeó el otro hombre en consecuencia. Contra todo lo que James podía creer, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del otro hombre. Provocándole confusión. – **¿Dónde quieres ir?** –

 

– **Hyde Park** –Replicó él. Teddy asintió.

 

– **A penas salga vendré por ti. Te enviaré una lechuza después del medio día** –Replicó él. James asintió, cerrando la boca para no hacer algún comentario insidioso acerca de su lechuza. Porque después de todo, Teddy había dicho sí. Y era suficiente para hacerle un poco feliz. Saldría de casa, a algún lugar que no fuera cercano. Y era poco probable que se encontrara con alguien del mundo mágico que pudiera hacer comentarios. Con eso le bastaba.

 

Si sonrió un poco, Teddy no lo comentó. Y si James vio a Teddy sonreír también, omitió el comentario para en cambio, pedirle la mantequilla.

 

Una hora y media y con la casa limpia, James se dispuso a sentarse junto a los documentos que Teddy le había traído el día anterior. Su jefe de escuadrón parecía reacio a que James llegara de sus vacaciones con la ignorancia de los últimos casos y solía enviarle los reportes más importantes. Afortunadamente, no existían casos que consiguieran que la oficina fuera un caos. O de seguro le obligaban a volver y eso _si_ sería un problema. Ed se encontraba tomando su siesta de media mañana,  por lo que el hombre supuso que tendría al menos dos horas antes de preocuparse por el biberón del almuerzo y su propia comida. Suspiró. A pesar de que el tiempo junto a su hijo era invaluable, James no pudo evitar extrañar la emoción de su trabajo. El ajetreo, la caza de un mago peligroso. La sensación de éxtasis que ni siquiera el sexo le había dado. La sensación abrumadora de que todos sus instintos se centraban en su presa. El sentirse un completo cazador.

 

Una lechuza interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndole voltearse hacia la ventana. Haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo al notar de _que_ lechuza se trataba. James decidió ignorarla por unos segundos, hasta que los gimoteos de su hijo le obligaron a levantarse y reaccionar. Todo su cuerpo se resistió al intento, sin embargo.

 

Porque esa era la maldita lechuza de _ella_.

 

Abrió la ventana con lentitud, provocando que la lechuza prácticamente le bufara su indignación, cosa que ignoró completamente. El animal dio una vuelta por la habitación antes de posarse en el sillón y alzara su garra con una expresión que parecía desprecio puro. James frunció el entrecejo pero se acercó, preguntándose por qué demonios Victoire no enviaba las contestaciones a nombre de Teddy y si a nombre de él. Por supuesto, porque James era la excusa. Algo que, por supuesto, no le hacía feliz.

 

Ya se encargaría de hablarle a Teddy _exactamente_ de eso.

 

James tomó el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza y le dio la espalda a propósito, dejando la carta encima de la mesa del comedor. Normalmente habría re-enviado el correo a Teddy, pero decidió que hoy no lo haría. No era un puto cartero, por Merlín. – **No tengo dulces. Son de mi lechuza** –Se justificó, al ver que la lechuza no se iba. James se cruzó de brazos al ver que la maldita ave no tenía ningún apuro por marcharse. Si bien el animal no tenía la culpa de que él fuera el chivo expiatorio, tampoco era una lechuza simpática. James suspiró, alzando la varita para levitar un poco de pan, que dejó encima del sillón. Gruñó cuando el animal pareció acercar el pico al pan con aprensión, como si lo juzgara indigno de él para ignorar el alimento olímpicamente y desplegar las alas, dispuesto a salir. Maldijo en voz alta, decidido a hechizarla si se volvía a aparecer.

 

Por supuesto que apareció. Seis veces. Seis cartas que James tuvo que recibir –Con mala cara, por supuesto. Teddy no andaba por ahí–. Seis veces que el condenado animal rechazó su comida. Incluso sacó un poco de la comida de su lechuza, quien si hubiese estado en su casa en aquel momento se habría ofendido completamente, para volver a ser rechazado. Afortunadamente para él, Teddy estuvo a las seis en punto esperándole y ya no necesitó volver a pensar en ello. Guardó las cartas en el bolsillo del abrigo, sí.

 

Hyde Park se encontraba tan concurrida como si fuera un fin de semana. No era anormal, tratándose de uno de los parques más grandes de Londres central pero aún así era sorprendente tratándose de un día laboral. Tuvieron que aparecerse en un costado y esquivar autos y muggles durante más de 15 minutos antes de recién cruzar la calle y adentrarse al parque. Aquello le produjo un poco de nostalgia; solían ir ahí desde que Draco se había establecido con ellos, todos los otoños. Y cuando comenzaron Hogwarts, tuvieron que limitarse a visitar el gran parque durante las vacaciones de navidad. No era lo mismo, sin embargo. A James siempre le había gustado mucho el ver como las hojas caían de aquellos grandes árboles que se pintaban de amarillo, naranjo y rojo en tono a la estación. A pesar de que el barro que se formaba debajo de las hojas le hacía resbalar y muchas veces se había caído por lo mismo. Pero el ver a los muggles haciendo equitación o andando en bicicleta tenía su encanto. El saber que podían crear su propia magia sin la necesidad de usar una varita aún le sorprendía.

 

– **¿Vamos al sector de siempre?** –Preguntó Teddy. James asintió, dejándole conducir el carrito. Teddy se había cambiado la túnica de auror por un sencillo abrigo que le hacía parecer un oficinista muggle. James nunca había podido dejar sus jeans de lado, ni siquiera cuando se graduó. Se sentía mucho más cómodo siendo informal, a pesar de que habían ciertas reuniones en el ministerio donde debía transformar sus pantalones durante algunas horas. Teddy siempre le había dicho que era mucho más fácil ponerse pantalón de tela pero… no podía. Las veces que había vestido formal era sólo y porque alguien se había casado. Y porque Draco lo hubiese cortado en pedazos si se hubiese atrevido a usar jeans –Y lo había intentado, con nefastos resultados–.

 

A medida que caminaban, la gente se dispersaba, lo que les dio a los 3 un poco de privacidad. No le hizo falta el ver a Ed para saber que su hijo estaba hiperventilando, escuchando sus balbuceos que sólo pudo interpretar como emoción. El niño levantaba los brazos hacia arriba, intentando alcanzar los enormes árboles con sus pequeñas manitos. James sonrió. Y supo, una vez más, que a pesar de todo había valido la pena. Ed valía cada minuto desde que había llegado a su vida.

 

Teddy los condujo al estanque que a Draco tanto le gustaba. Hoy no habían niños, algo bastante raro. Pero lo agradeció, sin embargo. Podían sentarse en la banca de siempre con tranquilidad y sin tener que estar vigilando si a un bribón se le ocurría hacerles una broma. James recordaba que aquella era la única instancia donde podía relacionarse con niños muggles. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, a Draco le daba bastante igual si ellos hubiesen tenido amigos muggles o no.

 

– **Está muy solitario** –Comentó Teddy, haciendo eco a sus pensamientos, sentándose en la banca y dejando el carro al lado contrario de donde James se sentó. Tuvieron que apretujarse un poco dado el estado de la pobre banca que había visto tiempos mejores. El roce con el brazo de Teddy le hizo estremecerse involuntariamente.

 

– **Es periodo de colegio** –Respondió él, más escueto de lo que le gustaría. Teddy asintió al escucharle.

 

– **Estaríamos en Hogwarts en esta época, ¿Cierto?** –Algo en él le dijo que Teddy parecía mucho más deprimido de lo que James pudo vislumbrar.  James se volteó hacia él, mirándole con curiosidad. Su expresión no distaba de la simple cortesía, hasta de la amabilidad, pero sus ojos…

 

– **No quieres recordar Hogwarts conmigo** –Replicó, impulsivo como siempre. Teddy se volteó hacia él, ligeramente sorprendido. Pero James jamás había sido un hombre con lengua de plata. Él no era como Draco o Lily. Siempre le había gustado mucho más el ir al grano. Eran muy pocas las veces que él había intentado el usar su encanto para conseguir algo. Tan pocas que apenas recordaba la última – **Estás deprimido. ¿Es por las cartas de ella?** –

 

– **¿Cómo lo haces…?** –Preguntó éste, en cambio. Fue el turno de James para sorprenderse.

 

– **¿Cómo hago qué?** –

 

– **Ver a través de mí. Saber lo que estoy sintiendo** –James se encogió de hombros. No era como si tuviera una formula. Era cosa de mirarle para saber. James siempre lo había sabido de esa forma. Mirándole a la cara y escudriñando sus ojos. Los ojos de Teddy nunca le habían escondido nada.

 

– **Eres muy expresivo** –Respondió, en cambio. Teddy negó con la cabeza – **Lo eres** –

 

– **No, no lo soy. Soy un agente, James. Parte de mi trabajo es disimular** –James se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Teddy soltó un suspiro, sonriéndole un poco – **Como sea. No me importa si eres tú quien puede leerme, James** –Él desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo Teddy podía decir ese tipo de cosas con tanta soltura y esperar que él…?

 

– **¿Qué…?** –Murmuró, tratando con todas sus fuerzas el no avergonzarse. Le estaba costando, sin embargo. Pero se obligó a voltearse hacia el hombre, quien había desviado la mirada hacia Ed un momento. Aquello le dio tiempo para recomponerse. – **¿Qué pasó, entonces?** –

 

– **Ella quiere verme** –Dijo él. James ladeó la mirada – **Ya lo sé. Nos hemos visto en secreto, en público, muy de vez en cuando. No es como si me costara cambiar de apariencia e ir junto a ella. Pero…** –Bueno, podía entenderlo. Eran las bondades de ser un metamorfago. Podía hacer pasar hasta por la amiga de la infancia perdida de Victoire y posiblemente pasaría desapercibido. Y Teddy tenía el entrenamiento de un auror de campo. Podía hacerse pasar tranquilamente por otra persona. Lo había hecho muchas veces, de hecho.

 

– **¿Pero?** –

 

– **Ella quiere venir. Ella quiere ir a tu departamento, Jamie** –Murmuró él. Parecía mucho más tímido que hace 5 minutos. James lo miró sin comprender, al principio, pero a medida que sus palabras fueron penetrando en su mente, una expresión incrédula se formó en su rostro.

 

– **¿Ah?** –Replicó, en un grito de sorpresa un poco más alto de lo que le gustaría. Teddy movió las manos, intentando hacerse explicar. Su hijo detuvo el movimiento de sus manos al escucharle. James temió que comenzara a llorar, pero el niño siguió en lo suyo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Afortunadamente, sólo se había sorprendido.

 

– **Es que… como es más seguro podríamos vernos en privado. ¡Yo le dije que no estarías de acuerdo! Pero ella insiste y…** –

 

– **Ella envió algunas cartas para ti…** –Le interrumpió él. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo más. Se levantó, sacando las caras del bolsillo del pantalón y entregándoselas a Teddy. Teddy alzó una ceja, recibiéndolas a la defensiva. James volvió a sentarse. Inmediatamente el hombre las abrió y comenzó a leerlas una por una. James pudo ver más que una expresión feliz, una cada vez más consternada. La culpa, probablemente. Si james imaginaba el contenido de esas cartas, podría apostar a que ella intentaba hacerle sentir culpable para que Teddy cediera. Victoire siempre había sido una niña mimada y esa era una de las razones por las que a James nunca le había agradado. Mimada y muy manipuladora. Teddy alzó la vista en cuanto comenzó a leer la última. Afortunadamente para él, había dejado las cartas a un lado donde James no podía leerlas. Estaba seguro de que se habría enfadado mucho de haberlo hecho. – **Ésta es para ti** –Murmuró él. James alzó una ceja, mirando la carta que Teddy le tendió con algo que posiblemente podía interpretarse como asco.  Y lo era, en cierta forma. Más desprecio que otra cosa. – **¿Vas a…?** –

 

– **No** –Respondió, tajante. Cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el frente – **Ya me hago una idea de lo que quiere. Léela tú si quieres** –

 

– **No, yo…** –Murmuró éste, confundido. Posiblemente aquella era la primera vez que le veía negarse a algo relacionado con él. James soltó un suspiro, pensando en lo sorprendente que parecía ser el destino. Ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiese imaginado que terminarían en una banca a las orillas de Hyde Park, él con un hijo siendo padre soltero y Teddy estando casi divorciado.

 

– **Escucha, Teddy. Tú sabes muy bien mi pasado. Pero eso _nunca_ incluyó el entrometerme en relaciones de personas casadas ** –murmuró él. Si en relaciones de noviazgo, pero no eran un matrimonio y ciertamente no planeaban formar una familia. Casi siempre mujeres libres o insatisfechas. Y tampoco era como si él hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo. James siempre había tenido el tino de evitar a las mujeres casadas. Por eso y porque seguramente sus propios padres lo asesinarían. Y quería evitarse duelos a muerte, gracias. – **Si yo acepto de que uses mi casa como un motel…** –

 

– **¡Yo nunca…!** –Se defendió él. Pero james negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

 

– **Como un motel, Teddy. Se realista. Victoire no quiere tener acceso a mi casa para hablarte de unicornios y rosas en primavera. Y si yo acepto…** –No podría sacarse de la cabeza a Teddy y Victoire teniendo sexo en su propia casa. En la habitación de al lado. Con él, deseando al menos una parte de lo que ella tenía. Y odiándola por no soltar lo que había dejado por el hecho de haber encontrado _pareja_. Por tener la _oportunidad_ de tener un poco de él. James buscó una excusa un poco más plausible. Algo que él pudiera entender sin tener que exponerse. **– …¿Qué imagen le estaría dando a Edward? ¿Cómo podría enseñarle algún día el cómo amar apropiadamente si le estoy abriendo las puertas de mi casa a algo como eso?** –Teddy puso una expresión que parecía como si él le hubiese golpeado. James tragó saliva, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello estaba bien. Que era lo correcto. Que Teddy merecía encontrar a alguien más en su vida, alguien completamente para él. No importaba si no fuese _James_. Pero si importaba que no fuese esa mujer egoísta. Quien había tomado lo que quería y no quería soltar nada.

 

James suspiró.

 

– **Parece justo** –Dijo él, finalmente. Disfrazando su tormento con una expresión de fría calma que le hizo estremecer. James se volteó, tocándole el brazo. Pensó por un momento que Teddy le rechazaría, pero el hombre se limitó a bajar los hombros y a suspirar. Una clara expresión de derrota. – **Perdón por preguntar** –

 

– **No importa, Teddy** –Replicó él. Se sumieron en un mutismo que sólo fue interrumpido por los gorjeos de su hijo. James no supo que más decir, por lo que se limitó a volverse hacia adelante y a contemplar el paisaje. El suave viento que movió los árboles llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, moviendo sus cabellos. James se preguntó cuántos años necesitaría como para olvidarse de él. Cuánta agua debía pasar bajo el puente para poder enterrar aquellos sentimientos indecibles. ¿Tal vez debería hablar? ¿Debería confesarse a Teddy, esperar el rechazo? ¿Quizás sería mucho más fácil de superar de esa forma?

 

– **Yo esperaba… siempre espere…** –musitó Teddy, de pronto. Si hubiese habido alguien más alrededor James no le hubiese escuchado. Volteó la mirada hacia él, curioso. – **…siempre esperé…** –continuó, interrumpiéndose. James le dejó hablar. La expresión de Teddy parecía pura congoja.  Él se mordió el labio.

 

– **siempre espere…** –

 

Y contra cualquier cosa que James pudiera llegar a pensar, Teddy rompió a llorar. No fue un llanto descontrolado, ni tampoco lágrimas silenciosas. Era el lamento de un hombre que, después de mucho aguantar, simplemente explotó.

 

Su hijo inmediatamente después le siguió, pero fuera de preocuparle, James se quedó donde estaba. Sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer él, un simple amigo? ¿Cómo podía él, con sus sentimientos tan encontrados como se encontraban, el decirle que siguiera adelante? ¿Qué la dejara ir y siguiera adelante si él no podía hacerlo? ¿Qué no importaba si no hubiesen tenido hijos, porque él podía fácilmente tenerlos si volvía a enamorarse? ¿Si la superaba?

 

– **Siempre nos tendrás, Teddy** –Dijo al final. Estirando uno de sus brazos y pasándolo por la espalda del hombre. Teddy se reclinó contra él, aún compungido y sin dejar de llorar. Estiró una de sus manos, sin embargo, hacia la cuna de Ed. Acariciando a su hijo con una delicadeza que le rompió el corazón. El sentirle contra él le hizo estremecer a muchos niveles. Le angustió, sin embargo. Porque a diferencia de ella, él nunca podría tener más que un abrazo, una sencilla caricia. Nunca podría hacer más que acariciar suavemente su espalda, alborotarle el cabello.

 

Nunca podría tener más que eso. Nunca.

 

– **Siempre nos tendrás…** –


	14. Cuando quieres registrar a tu hijo en el registro mágico y…

Días después, las cartas llegaron con mucha menos afluencia.

 

La fila comenzaba a molestarle más de lo que podía admitir. Pero se obligó a permanecer en ella, a sabiendas que de otra forma deberá volver otro día. Y los lunes y los viernes solían ser mucho más caóticos, sin mencionar que el que no habían muchas probabilidades de que Ed esté de tan buen humor como hoy. Pero comenzaba a aburrirse y sus pies se acalambraban. Con razón la gente solía salir tan enfadada de estos departamentos. No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que los servicios administrativos del Wizengamot tuvieran el mayor porcentaje de quejas.

 

– **¿Quieres ir a sentarte?** –Ofreció Teddy, a su lado. James se volteó hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros. Después de aquella conversación en el parque, a James le había costado el no mirar con frustración y pena a Teddy. Pena con Teddy por ser y actuar como un idiota, por haber aguantado tanto, frustración con sí mismo por ser tan débil ante él. Pero después de aquella pelea y la discusión por culpa de Victoire, después de haberle visto llorar y sufrir por ella, la semana había terminado completamente normal. Con Teddy levantándose antes que él y llegando justo después de que su turno terminara. James se preguntó si aquello tenía todo que ver con el hecho de que lo había descubierto con Victoire o porque quería realmente superarlo todo. Era otra de las cosas que no se había atrevido a preguntar. A decir verdad, habían postergado el tema completamente después de eso.

 

– **No tiene importancia** –Respondió, estirando los pies. Teddy le dio una pequeña sonrisa, empujando el carrito donde traían a Ed para seguir avanzando. Se había hecho un tiempo al medio día para poder acompañarle. Pidiendo la hora él incluso. James, sin motivos para negar su compañía se había encogido de hombros cuando le había avisado, durante la mañana. Los niños a su alrededor no parecían tan tranquilos como Ed, pero a su hijo parecía no importarle demasiado. Miraba hacia todos lados e intentaba alzar la cabeza. Era la primera vez que veía otros niños que no fuesen Cissy, por lo que comprendía el que sintiera curiosidad.  Aunque la mayoría se trataba de familias heterosexuales y una que otra familia gay. Y estaban ellos dos, claro.

 

– **Te duelen los pies ¿no? Deberías sentarte** –Insistió él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Esa era otra cosa que no había cambiado; lo piel que solía ser Teddy para con él y lo incómodo que resultaba aquello en público. Sobre todo porque la gente les miraba bastante extrañados. James levantó el brazo para deshacerse del gesto, negando con la cabeza.

 

– **Estoy bien, Teddy. No es como si hubiese parido yo a Ed** –Replicó. Lamentablemente, ya habían captado la atención de una parte de las personas que se encontraban en el salón, quienes habían comenzado a cuchichear a sus espaldas. Teddy soltó un bufido al escucharle, posiblemente acostumbrado a sus gestos. Desde siempre, James había evadido sus muestras de afecto. Ahora mucho más que antes, en realidad.

 

– **Pero _Jamie_ , moverte desde casa con un niño no es algo fácil **–Replicó Teddy. Bueno, Teddy tenía un punto. Pero para aquellas madres que habían cargado con un niño durante nueve meses para ahora tener que trasladarse al maldito ministerio hacían el doble de trabajo que él. La fila comenzó a avanzar y ellos con ella. Estaban a tres puestos de hacer el maldito trámite de inscripción y _por fin_ salir de ahí. James comenzaba a incomodarle la gente, sobre todo al ser un foco de atención. Teddy parecía bastante indiferente al respecto, ahora que le miraba con atención.

 

– **¿Irás a almorzar después?** –Preguntó Teddy de pronto. James asintió, sin pensarlo demasiado. La verdad era que tenía hambre. Y no creía que Ed hiciera un problema si se decidía a comer en un restaurante. – **Te acompañaré** –

 

**–¿No tienes que trabajar?** –

 

– **Remington me dio tiempo libre hoy. Le comenté que te acompañaría** –James alzó una ceja. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho para que le diera libre? Teddy no había asistido a ninguna misión desde que había arribado a su casa, sabía él. Sólo cosas de rutina. O el ministerio debía estar lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dejar a uno de sus aurores por libre, o Teddy se las había arreglado para manipular a sus superiores bastante bien. Apostaba lo segundo.

 

– **¿Le has prometido papeleo infinito?** –Preguntó él, profundamente curioso. _Nadie_ conseguía un permiso tan fácilmente. A él le había costado bastante el poder pedir sus vacaciones, tanto que había sido su padre quien había intervenido. Estaba claro que aún no podían negarle algo a Harry Potter. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de una causa justa. Teddy no respondió inmediatamente, avanzando junto con el carrito cuando salió del despacho la última pareja y la fila avanzó. Le dirigió una sonrisa malévola que se dirigió directamente a su entrepierna y que le hizo enrojecer. Trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, desviando la mirada hacia la pareja que tenían delante. Quienes intentaban lidiar con un bebé y un niño de dos años quien parecía haber tenido la gran idea de pintarse la cara con crayón. Agradeció de que él tuviera sólo a Ed. No tenía idea lo que hubiese hecho si se tratasen de dos.

 

– **Le he prometido que _tú_ realizarás papeleo infinito** –Respondió. James abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

 

– **¿QUÉ?** –

 

Teddy se echó a reír, una de las primeras risas reales que había hecho desde que había llegado a su casa. James se cruzó de brazos, no muy dispuesto a ser blanco de risas. Sobre todo al saber que tendría que hacer papeleo por su culpa. Ningún auror que se respetara le gustaba el papeleo. Teddy le atrajo del cuello a su brazo, soltando el carrito de Ed un momento sólo para revolver su cabello con la otra mano. James gruñó automáticamente, llevando las manos hacia su cabeza e intentando alejar las de Teddy.

 

– **¡Oye!** –Se quejó. El hombre siguió riendo, pero le soltó. James se aplastó el ahora desordenado cabello. Le miró con rencor, recibiendo una cara burlesca. Algo nada Adulto, si le preguntaban – **Me niego ¿Oíste? Devuélvete al cuartel y dile a Remington por donde se pueden meter sus informes. Porque no haré ninguno** –Avisó, arrugando el entrecejo. Por supuesto que fue ignorada su amenaza.

 

Teddy le sacó la lengua, en cambio.

 

La última pareja entró finalmente, colocándoles a ambos en el inicio de la fila. James consultó la hora, comprobando que efectivamente llevaban cerca de una hora y algo haciendo fila. Por Merlín. Más de una hora. Ni quería imaginarse la cantidad de tiempo que su abuela debió haber gastado sólo para poder registrar a su madre y sus tíos. Se prometió a si mismo que aquella sería la última vez que vendría. Y si se volvía loco y decidía tener otro hijo, definitivamente no pasaría de uno.

 

– **¿Está bien para ti si vamos al callejón Diagon?** –Preguntó Teddy de pronto. James se encogió de hombros.

 

– **¿Porqué no la cafetería que se encuentra cerca del ministerio?** –

 

– **Preferiría un poco más de intimidad, si no te molesta** –

 

¿Intimidad?

 

– **No realmente** –Respondió, un poco inseguro de sus intenciones. Teddy parecía normal, sin embargo. No se encontraba tenso como la última vez. Tampoco parecía triste. James no creía que una semana bastaba como para olvidarlo todo, pero Teddy no había hecho algún amago de volver a los brazos de ella.

 

Y eso… bueno. Si era _muy_ honesto consigo mismo, eso definitivamente le gustaba. Aunque tampoco podía cantar victoria en una sola semana.

 

Seguramente el trabajo había ayudado bastante para aplacar esos deseos. O Victoire se había asustado y simplemente no le había llamado más y Teddy se había resignado. Quiso seguir pensando en ello, sin embargo la puerta frente a ellos se abrió y la pareja anterior salió. Era su turno. Haciéndole un gesto a Teddy, James y él entraron al despacho.

 

La oficina parecía salida de una de esas películas muggles antiguas que a su padre le gustaba ver en la TV. Aquella habitación parecía la antesala de una habitación mucho más grande, detrás de todo, donde James pudo vislumbrar repisas completas de pergaminos. Un registro mágico de nacimientos, seguramente. El escritorio donde el hombre se encontraba –Mucho más viejo que sus abuelos y con una expresión mucho menos amigable– parecía ser de la misma madera que aquellas repisas y las que ostentaba la habitación, llenas de una mezcla entre pergamino y artefactos mágicos que bien habían tenido mejores días. El viejo hombre carraspeó, llamando la atención de James quien se había detenido en la entrada, urgiéndole a entrar y cerrar la puerta.

 

Sebastian Brown, leyó en la placa puesta sobre el escritorio. Un poco gastada. Probablemente aquel hombre vio nacer a sus padres y sus tíos. Teddy había dejado el carrito de Ed junto al asiento de donde le estaba mirando. James se apresuró en llegar al escritorio y sentarse en la única otra silla de la habitación que se encontraba vacía.

 

– **Buenas Tardes, vengo…** –

 

– **¿Quién solicitó la hora?** – Le interrumpió el hombre, levantando la mano hacia él sin embargo. James se apresuró a estrechársela.

 

– **Yo** –Intervino Teddy. James iba a comenzar a hablar, pero el hombre se le adelantó.

 

– **Nombre** –dijo, levantando la mano hacia Teddy. Teddy le dirigió una mirada confundida, pero se la estrechó.

 

– **James Potter** –Dijo él. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

 

– **No tú. Él** –Murmuró, apuntando con un dedo hacia Teddy. Ambos le miraron con sorpresa.

 

– **¿Yo? Pero yo…** –

 

– **Nombre** –Insistió. Teddy tragó saliva.

 

– **Edward Remus Lupin** –Sebastián Brown alzó la varita hacia la otra habitación nuevamente. James le miró con curiosidad. ¿Por qué necesitaría el registro de Teddy de todas formas? No necesitó ver a Teddy para saber que se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

 

El hombre les escudriñó con la mirada antes de bajarla hacia el libro que tenía abierto, sobre el escritorio. Agitó la varita hacia la habitación llena de pergaminos. Intercambió una mirada de pura curiosidad con Teddy, sin saber si hablar o no hasta que un pergamino llegó levitando hacia Brown. Agradeció el que Ed se encontrara bastante tranquilo, o quien sabe que hubiese hecho ese hombre. Era cosa de ver su rostro para saber que la respuesta no le gustaría. Recién en ese momento levantó la cara hacia ellos.

 

– **Nombre** –Repitió. James alzó una ceja.

 

– **Potter. James Sirius Potter** –

 

– **Potter** –Replicó él, levantando la mirada hacia él. James se preguntó si había buscado algo de su padre en él. Se parecían, si. Pero James era pelirojo, pecoso y de ojos azules. El hombre volvió a agitar la varita. James se preguntó si sería tan necesario un testigo de fe. Después de todo, Ed tenía un parecido bastante notorio con él.

 

 

 

– **Disculpe, señor Brown…** –Masculló en voz alta. El hombre ni siquiera alzó la mirada del libro que tenía en la mesa. El pergamino que había levitado lo había dejado junto a éste. James ni siquiera intentó ver que estaba haciendo. – **Me preguntaba si…** –

 

– **Nombre del infante** –Le interrumpió nuevamente, algo que no le cayó nada bien. James comenzaba a hartarse de su maldita personalidad.

 

– **Edward Potter** –Respondió, apretando los dientes e intentando no soltarle un par de palabrotas bien merecidas. Por supuesto que el hombre ni siquiera se percató del gesto. Pero Teddy si, quien alzó la mano hacia él y tomó su codo. James reparó en su mirada de advertencia pero decidió ignorarla.

 

– **Nombre completo** –James abrió la boca, cerrándola al percatarse que no había pensado en eso. Sólo el primer nombre le había parecido… bueno, correcto. Pero no el segundo. Y pensar en algo rápido para salir del paso no parecía buena idea. Porque aquel segundo nombre acompañaría a Ed durante toda su vida. ¿Estaría bien usar a alguno de sus padres como segundo nombre? Aunque estaba más que seguro que Lily usaría el nombre de Draco para alguno de sus hijos –Si alguna vez los tenía– y el de Harry como segundo nombre, le hubiese gustado usar algo de alguno de ellos. Quizás debería llamarle Edward James, pero no le sonaba del todo bien –Además de que su padre era Harry James y él era James Sirius. Y no podía olvidar a su abuelo, James Charlus. ¿Cuántos James más tenían que tener?– Y sabía que Draco odiaba a su padre, como para usar su segundo nombre. ¿Qué debería hacer, entonces?

 

– **Nombre completo** –Repitió Sebastián Brown.

 

– **Denos un par de minutos, por favor. James no ha pensado en ello** –Admitió Teddy. James le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Teddy le respondió con una confundida. Él no podía ayudarle, sabía James bien. Porque Teddy no era familiar directo de Ed y no era pareja de James.

 

James suspiró.

 

– **Entonces dígalo usted, señor Lupin** –Replicó el hombre. Levantando la mirada por primera vez, en concordancia con el segundo pergamino.

 

– **Yo no… yo no puedo** –Respondió Teddy. Sebastián Brown rodó los ojos.

 

– **Por supuesto que puede** – ¿Edward Arthur, como su abuelo? Él sería feliz con eso –Cuando le contasen que tenía otro bisnieto–, pero tampoco le pareció correcto. James, pendiente de sus propios pensamientos, ignoró las palabras del mago. Por lo mismo, no pudo ver la expresión cada vez más confundida en la cara de Teddy. Ni entenderla, cuando por fin decidió prestar atención y levantar la mirada hacia él.

 

– **No, esto es un malentendido, yo no…** –

 

– **Nombre completo** –Insistió el hombre. James hizo una mueca. ¿Qué podía decir, de todas formas? ¿Edward James? ¿Aceptar que la familia Potter estará lleno de James por los siglos de los siglos? Los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa –por parte de él y Teddy– y fastidio –Por parte de Sebastián Brown–. Fue Teddy el que decidió romper el silencio. James no creía soportar escuchar otro “Nombre Completo” otra vez.

 

– **John** –Dijo, después de un minuto realmente tenso. James y el otro hombre miraron a Teddy. – **Edward John Potter. Hm… ¿Está bien?** –Preguntó a James. Él, sin realmente estar en desacuerdo dado que tampoco había llegado a un consenso consigo mismo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Por eso era más fácil el nombrar a alguien en pareja, supuso. Sus padres tenían el uno al otro cuando pensaron en nombres para Cissy.

 

– **Supongo** –Verbalizó finalmente. No se escuchaba mal, de todas formas. Tampoco era un segundo nombre venido de constelación, algo que habría hecho Draco y que sonaría muy, pero muy raro. Brown asintió, un poco más desinteresado, sacando un nuevo pergamino y escribiendo lo que parecía ser el nombre del niño. James sacó del bolso el certificado que San Mungo había emitido, alzándolo hacia el hombre. Brown agitó la varita, haciendo que el pergamino flotara hacia él y con una floritura que James no había visto nunca, se expandiera. Lo miró un momento, agitó la varita y apareció una copia exacta, que hizo flotar hacia James, para seguir escribiendo.

 

– **Señor Brown ¿Porqué solicitó mi certificado de nacimiento, si yo no…?** –

 

– **Está listo. El registro se hará oficial en una semana. Cualquier problema, una lechuza a la secretaria de asuntos administrativos** –Respondió Brown, interrumpiendo a Teddy, moviendo la varita para hacer otra copia del pergamino que se encontraba escribiendo. Pergamino que extendió hacia ellos y que James le arrebató con rapidez para guardarlo en la mochila.

 

– **Pero señ…** –Insistió Teddy.

 

– **Que tengan una buena tarde. ¡Siguiente!** –Le interrumpió, moviendo la varita para abrir la puerta. Teddy le dirigió una mirada confundida, mirada que James ignoró, por estar pendiente de Ed y de moverlo hacia afuera. Teddy, después de un segundo de vacilación, se acercó al hombre y le arrebató suavemente el carrito, saliendo de la habitación. Ambos soltaron un suspiro cuando salieron de aquel cuadro con olor a pergamino viejo.

 

– **¿Qué pasó ahí?** –Preguntó Teddy, finalmente. James se encogió de hombros. El tipo ni siquiera les había dejado hablar.

 

– **No tengo idea. Pero… ¿Porqué John?** –Preguntó, comenzando a caminar, pensando que unos minutos más en aquel lugar realmente se deprimiría. Y el berrinche de los niños en el vestíbulo comenzó a afectar a Ed, quien frunció su entrecejo, con los ojos muy abiertos. No tardaría en llorar si seguían ahí. Teddy empujó el carrito y se apresuró a seguirle.

 

– **Después te lo explico, pero… James, deberíamos pasar donde la secretaria antes de irnos** –Respondió él. James le dirigió una mirada confundida.

 

– **¿Por qué?** –

 

– **¿Siquiera miraste el pergamino?** –Insistió él. James negó con la cabeza ¿Porqué miraría? Lo único que le importaba era salir de ahí y que ese hombre dejara de decir “Nombre Completo” antes de que le apareciera una úlcera. O peor, le hechizara. Teddy rodó los ojos. – **Míralo** –

 

James alzó una ceja, reparando en la secretaria del vestíbulo que se encontraba con una fila no menor de la que habían salido. Realmente no quería tener que estar un rato más en aquel deprimente lugar. – **Bien, pero no pasaré por ahí. Me niego a hacer la fila otra vez** –

 

– **Míralo** –Insistió Teddy. James gruñó, sacándose la mochila para sacar el famoso pergamino. Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada del Wizengamot, a pocos pasos del ascensor. En cuanto sacó el pergamino lo abrió, no encontrando ningún problema a una simple mirada.

 

– **No veo lo raro, dice Edward John Potter y la fecha de nacimiento y…** –James leyó, deteniéndose justo debajo de la fecha de nacimiento del niño –Cosa que primera vez que leía– y su número de identificación, comenzando a leer en voz baja. La cara de James se fue transformando de una expresión desinteresada al completo horror a medida que iba avanzando en la lectura.

 

Puta madre.

 

– **Puta madre…** –Maldijo en voz alta, horrorizado. Teddy soltó un suspiro al escucharle.

 

– **¿Seguro que no quieres hacer la fila?** –


	15. De las cosas que te enteras cuando vas al ministerio.

Solían dejar el ir por Cissy a la guardería al elfo doméstico. Casi siempre.

 

Al tener ambos un trabajo que no podían abandonar, aquello era un escenario de todos los días. No era como si lo lamentaran demasiado, sin embargo. Ambos eran hombres ocupados y aún así, siempre encontraban tiempo en la noche para dedicarlo a su hija. A todos sus hijos. Pero el ir a buscarla al jardín, bien…

 

Harry debía admitir que _odiaba_ la atención que aquellas madres solían a darle a Draco. Lo _odiaba_. Parecían considerarlo una especie de estrella rebelde y no dejaban de intentar arrimarse a él, para su mal genio. Por ese mismo motivo y porque no les quedaba de otra, la misión de ir por Cissy cuando había tiempo tendía a recaer en Harry. Y no era como si ser profesor de la academia de aurores le diera todo el tiempo del mundo, pero le proporcionaba mucha más libertad que a Draco.

 

Afortunadamente.

 

La excesiva multitud en el atrio siempre le hacía sentir incómodo. No era como si todo el mundo tuviera el tiempo ni las ganas como para detenerse a mirarle, pero así se sentía. Sobre todo cuando la prensa andaba cerca. Este día, sin embargo, parecieron no notarlo. Algo que Harry agradeció enormemente, sobre todo porque Cissy solía tener reacciones bastante impredecibles ante las cámaras.

 

Su hija se parecía a él más de lo que podía asimilar.

 

Harry suspiró esa mañana.

 

Pudo vislumbrar un escenario varios metros de donde había ido a parar y a la mitad de los diarios y radios mágicos pendientes. Tomó nota de que definitivamente no debía pasar de ahí. Se preguntó, sin embargo, si a Draco le correspondería estar ahí. Siempre había alguien del personal de asuntos internacionales en cada asunto de prensa y el manejo de las personas era un don que su esposo tenía bastante desarrollado. ¿Estaría también el cuerpo de aurores? Oh, era probable. También era probable que, de ser así, la reunión se postergaría hasta más tarde. Y debería arreglárselas para conseguir alimento para Cissy, por ende. Y Draco estaría molesto si el pediatra no les atendía. Quizás debió preguntarle a Hermione con anterioridad, para evitarse toda la parafernalia.

 

Pero dado que estaba ahí…

 

Tuvo que admitir que disfrutó el hecho de que nadie le hiciera caso. No eran muchas las situaciones donde Harry podía pasar desapercibido sin usar magia. Era un mago con la pésima suerte de tener _fama_. Afortunadamente ya no era el centro de atención de los diarios amarillistas, pero no significaba que la gente se había olvidado de él. Todo lo contrario; muchas veces le habían detenido en la calle sólo para preguntarle por cuestiones que él ni siquiera sabía. Tendía a evitar la sección de cuchicheos todo lo que podía, por lo que nunca había podido responder aquellas preguntas sobre la vida de otras personas. Draco solía darle la lata continuamente sobre lo desventajoso que era el _estar en la ignorancia_ , a pesar de saber lo mucho que Harry odiaba esa sección. Y tenía razón. Pero lo odiaba tanto…

 

– **¡James, James!** –Chilló su hija de pronto, haciendo que Harry saliera de sus propios pensamientos y le dedicara una mirada sorprendida. Cissy apuntaba hacia su derecha, emocionada. Harry no hubiese escuchado para nada su voz, con todo el bullicio a su alrededor, si la niña no hubiese comenzado a moverse frenéticamente entre sus brazos. Harry alzó una ceja, levantando la mirada desde su hija hacia donde ella apuntaba. No necesito observar mucho antes de, efectivamente, ver a su hijo intentando hacerse paso entre la gente.

 

Y no iba solo.

 

– **¡James, James!** –Cissy gritó nuevamente. Harry supuso que por el bullicio no le habían escuchado, por lo que procuró el comenzar a deslizarse hacia ellos. Le sorprendió el ver a Teddy con él, sobre todo porque desde que comenzaron los problemas con su esposa, Harry había pensado que Teddy no tendría cabeza para otra cosa. Recordaba que Draco había mencionado una noticia del profeta sobre las continuas peleas de ambos que su ahijado nunca le había comentado. Pero Harry nunca había sido de preguntar, a diferencia de Draco. Teddy iría a él cuando estuviera listo. O cuando Draco le hiciera venir, lo que sucediera primero. Pero ahora… parecía bastante despreocupado, ahora que le observaba bien.

 

Harry esquivó a un grupo de brujas que le dejaron mucho más cerca de ellos dos, e iba a llamar su atención cuando _lo notó_. La mano. De Teddy. En la cintura de James.

 

Oh.

 

El hombre tenía agarrado a James de una manera que Harry nunca les había visto. Mucho más intima que ninguna otra. Aquella postura le recordó a sí mismo, arrancándole una sonrisa involuntaria. ¿Así se verían él y Draco normalmente? El rubio odiaba el estar en contacto directo con otras personas –sobre todo personas que le odiaban– y Harry tendía a protegerle con su cuerpo de forma casi instintiva.

 

Pero ellos no eran pareja. ¿Verdad?

 

– ** _Lo van a malinterpretar_** –Escuchó Harry, acercándose lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido y aún así, intentar escuchar. Cissy, habiéndose rendido al no poder llamar la atención de James, había preferido el mirar hacia todos lados con curiosidad. Harry lo agradeció; no quería silenciar a su hija con magia. Draco odiaba que lo hiciera. Teddy, aferrándole hacia su cintura se volteó hacia su hijo. Harry, desde la posición en la que se encontraba no pudo ver su rostro. ¿Sería de burla? ¿De certeza? ¿De sorpresa? Tenía tantas preguntas… ¿Cuándo esos dos habían agarrado _tanta_ confianza?

 

– ** _¿Malinterpretar qué?_** –Alcanzó a escuchar, antes de que una muchedumbre de brujas se interpusieran entre él y los chicos y le hicieran retroceder un poco. De pura suerte, sucedió algo en el escenario que consiguió que la gente se movilizara hacia adelante y le permitiera a él el seguirles desde atrás. Ahora que lo veía, ellos parecían _realmente_ una pareja. Con Teddy empujando el carrito de lo que parecía ser su nieto y manteniendo a James de la cintura pegado a él. Bien dicho sea de paso, su hijo no parecía poner gran resistencia a ese hecho.

 

Draco estuvo tan en lo cierto…

 

Incluso pudo ver de soslayo la mirada dura de Teddy, arreglándoselas para fulminar con la mirada a chicas que miraron a James con interés y sin que el chico se diera cuenta. ¿Era su hijo tan despistado como él para no darse cuenta? Oh, lo creía, totalmente. Sobre todo al notar la sonrisa suave, _enamorada_ , que le dirigió a Teddy.

 

O estaban mintiéndoles descaradamente a todos, o ellos dos eran más ciegos de lo que él y Draco fueron.

 

Harry decidió dejarlos seguir su camino y voltearse hacia adelante, cuando escuchó la voz fuerte y clara de su mejor amiga. Y esperó pacientemente a que todo el anuncio terminara –Sobre un caso de venenos alucinógenos que tuvo a tanto el departamento de seguridad mágica como la academia ocupado durante _meses_ – antes de adentrarse hacia los departamentos. Concretamente, rumbo al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica internacional. No tuvo suerte en esquivar a Robards en el ascensor, pero pudo agendar al menos la reunión con el cuartel de aurores para el día siguiente. Era suficiente para él.

 

– **Harry, ¿Escuchaste el anuncio?** –Preguntó Draco, en cuanto le interceptó en los pasillos de su piso, una hora después. Aparentemente había acertado con respecto a su asistencia. Harry asintió, dejando que Draco tomara entre sus brazos a Cissy antes de besarle.

 

– **Has estado genial** –Replicó él, a sabiendas que eso era lo que esperaba escuchar. A decir verdad, apenas había escuchado el famoso anuncio, pensando en lo de James y Teddy. Pero a Draco le gustaban los halagos lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta. Harry sonrió, pasando el brazo por la espalda del rubio entorno a su cintura. Sonrió más, al percatarse que aquel fue _el mismo movimiento_ que Teddy realizó.

 

– **¡James, James!** –Exclamó Cissy, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos. Draco le miro con curiosidad.

 

– **¿James, james? ¿Te has encontrado con James?** –Preguntó Draco. Harry, sabedor que _esta vez_ tenía el sartén por el mango, le dirigió una sonrisa sabihonda que provocó que Draco frunciera el entrecejo.

 

– **No vas a creer lo que te voy a contar…** –


	16. Atando cavos.

Por Rossie Hayes.

Debo admitir, mis queridos lectores, que soy del tipo de mujer que _odia_ los trámites administrativos. Como muchos de ustedes saben, existen _ciertos_ trámites que deben hacerse sólo en el Wizengamot y… Dado que ni siquiera un padrón sale de ahí sin que te tramiten durante meses, imagínense cuanto pueden demorar los trámites más simples.

 

En fin.

 

Esta periodista estuvo justo en el momento oportuno en el lugar oportuno. Lo que parecía una mañana más bien aburrida y tediosa en los servicios administrativos del Wizengamot se transformó en una fuente más de la exclusiva en la que me he visto envuelta.

 

¿Adivinen con quien me encontré?

 

Si bien la semana anterior les dejé con la duda de la sorpresa que me llevé en uno de mis tranquilos paseos a Hogsmeade, supongo que ya es momento de comentar algo al respecto. Pero recapitulemos, mis queridos, para que así logren entender el meollo del asunto.

 

Mi última mención sobre este pequeño melodrama que, a mi parecer, ya ha comenzado a tomar forma, fue el hecho de que nuestro encantador James Potter había decidido ser el protagonista de uno de los escándalos más cacareados de las últimas semanas. Algo que aparentemente había puesto fin a su carrera de soltero más codiciado.

 

No podemos olvidar la interesante pelea del matrimonio Lupin, quien como esta reportera también informó, sufrió un quiebre matrimonial. Quiebre que desencadenó en la salida del apuesto Edward “Teddy” Lupin del hogar de ambos para trasladarse, cosa que esta reportera recién se enteró, al hogar de nuestro ex-Casanova ahora padre del año.

 

Ahora ustedes preguntan ¿Qué tienen en común estos dos jóvenes guapos –y aparentemente solteros– chicos en la flor de la vida?

 

Una curiosa consecuencia.

 

_Edward Potter._

 

Una situación.

 

_Hogsmeade._

 

Una pareja que ya no estaba junta y que se encontraban sospechosamente en el callejón.

 

_El matrimonio –O ex matrimonio ¿?– Lupin_

 

Un tercero en discordia.

 

_James Potter._

 

Hagan sus cálculos amigos. Porque yo ya los he hecho.


	17. Esto no es una cita, repito. Esto no es una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA PASADO TIEMPO. Lo sé. Es difícil no querer matarme por hacerles esperar tanto, pero me disculpo. No tengo otra cosa más que decir. Han sido días difíciles y cada vez que intentaba terminar el capítulo, sufría de síndrome de hiatus xD. En serio, no podía terminar de escribirlo porque no sabía por dónde ir. Pero justo hoy, tuve un atacaso de inspiración y conseguí terminarlo y creo que me dejó satisfecha. Así que disfruten. Respondiendo a algunas preguntas, en realidad no tengo una visión de Teddy en general (Es decir, un actor que me recuerde a él). A mi gusto es más bien un chico más alto que James, que tuvo la apariencia de un chico malo pero que con los años, se fue adecuando al estándar del ministerio (a diferencia de James, quien mantuvo sus Jeans y sus camisetas) y del cargo que desempeña (como espía). Cissy nació con vientre de alquiler y algún tiquismiquis mágico :), por lo que en este universo no existe el mpreg. Por el momento, es lo único que puedo responder. El resto… ahí veremos que pasa.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y gracias por la paciencia!

No hizo la condenada fila.

 

Después de entrar en uno de los pocos capítulos de shock en la vida de James Sirius Potter donde ni siquiera se molestó en respirar hasta que su cara, probablemente, adquirió un tono azul nada saludable y que Teddy comenzara a zamarrearle e intentara hacerle reaccionar, optó por respirar y pensar rápidamente que hacer mientras todo comenzaba a cuadrar. ¡Merlín, él ni siquiera se imaginó que el hombre le había pedido la identificación a Teddy para… para…!

 

¡Para inscribirlo como el _otro padre_ de Ed!

 

– **Puta madre** –Repitió jadeante, aún asombrado. Teddy se rascó la nuca.

 

– **Podríamos…** –Murmuró Teddy, mirando a la fila, para trasladar su mirada hacia Ed. Su hijo, por supuesto, ya poseía una cara de enfurruñado que auguraba terribles consecuencias y ciertamente el tamaño de la fila no sería una ventaja en esta ocasión. Obviando el hecho de que parecían no ser _los únicos_ – **No, no podemos** –

 

James tuvo la decencia de boquear como un pez. O verse como uno.

 

– **Enviaré una lechuza a penas llegue a casa** –Masculló. O mejor, haría que su padre enviara una. Al menos a él le atenderían inmediatamente y con mejor amabilidad. Teddy le pasó el brazo por la espalda, sujetándole de la cintura mientras que con la otra tomaba el carrito. James estaba lo bastante asombrado de la situación como para notar aquello –Y pensar inmediatamente que, probablemente, por esas muestras de afecto la gente tendía a pensar _mal_ –, por lo que se limitó a dejarse guiar por el mayor mientras literalmente… _alucinaba_.

 

Puta madre.

 

Antes de percatarse de ello, James ya se encontraba en el atrio rodeado de gente y su varita le era devuelta. Teddy les condujo a ambos hacia la chimenea más cercana como pudo, intentando esquivar a la horda de curiosos y periodistas políticos que solían pulular por el lugar. El atrio se encontraba en pleno ajetreo, momento del día donde todo el mundo iba a almorzar y… oh mierda. _Todos_ les verían. Juntos, con la mano de Teddy en la cintura de James en una actitud _demasiado_ cercana. Intentó tomar un poco de distancia, siendo detenido por Teddy quien le tiró mucho más hacia él, justo a tiempo para que una bruja con bastante apuro pasara rosándole el brazo con lo que parecía una tetera maldita. Merlín bendito, aquello no podía ser peor.

 

– **Lo van a malinterpretar** –Inquirió James en voz alta, tironeando un poco más, aún dispuesto a no rendirse. Teddy dirigió la mirada hacia él, dándole una expresión de confusión. Probablemente no entendiendo aún. James suspiró. ¿Por qué Teddy tenía que comportarse tan inocentemente _justo en aquel momento?_

 

Por supuesto que no le soltó.

 

– **¿Malinterpretar qué?** –Preguntó el hombre, en el mismo tono de voz. James abrió la boca, dispuesto a responder, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros al final después de pensarlo detenidamente y mirar hacia su alrededor. Era imposible explicarle la situación rodeado de tantas personas que podían escucharle. O peor, cerca de la prensa quienes podían armar toda una historia en base a sólo algunas palabras dichas. Y ni siquiera tenían que ser coherentes.

 

Teddy decidió desviarles hacia una de las chimeneas con menos personas, a pesar de que la distancia era mucho mayor y tenían que realizar una parada obligatoria junto a la prensa. James endureció sus facciones, obligándose a sí mismo a no demostrar emoción alguna, una expresión parecida a cuando se encontraba en una misión y debía hacer algún tipo de declaración. No era la primera vez que tenía que actuar más serio y nunca había podido hacerlo. No tenía ese talento que poseía Draco o Al.  Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo la gente comenzó a notarles a medida que ellos avanzaban. James levantó el rostro hacia Teddy quien inconscientemente había vuelto su expresión en una mucho más dura mientras el agarre hacia él se volvía mucho más fuerte. ¿Habrían dicho algo que no alcanzó a escuchar? Si bien le sorprendió, se limitó a dejarse guiar y no hacer comentario alguno. Afortunadamente para ellos, su tía Hermione había arribado al atrio en lo que parecía una declaración y la prensa había vuelto a captar su atención hacia ella. Era pura suerte que Ed no se le ocurriera el armar un escándalo debido a la cantidad de personas y el ruido que sabía debía ser molesto para un bebé. Pero su hijo… parecía _encantado_. Miraba hacia todos lados desde la posición en la que se encontraba con algo que el auror sólo podía catalogar como fascinación. James sonrió un poco, un poco antes de echarle un hechizo a su hijo y que finalmente salieran de ahí.

 

– **¿Estás más tranquilo?** –Le preguntó Teddy, un poco después. El viaje por polvos flú siempre le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. James hizo una mueca, haciendo un gesto para limpiarse la lengua con la camiseta otra vez, ignorando el hecho de que parte de su abdomen quedaba visible para el mundo. Tampoco era que le importara demasiado. James se encogió de hombros, aún inseguro. – **Entonces vamos** –Apremió.

 

– **Quiero recorrer un poco antes de comer. Sacarme el sabor a ceniza** –Intervino él, siguiendo a Teddy. El hombre asintió, alzando la mano para saludar a Hannah Longbottom  mientras se abrían paso hacia el callejón.

 

Afortunadamente y quizás, gracias al ajetreo producido en el ministerio el callejón Diagon tenía mucha menos gente pululando alrededor. A pesar de que lo que su tía Hermione tenía que decir seguramente sería importante y debieron haberse quedado, James agradecía el poder pasear tranquilamente. Siempre podían enterarse después. – **Por cierto** –Intervino Teddy, moviendo el carrito para esquivar una piedra. Su hijo, ignorante del viaje en chimenea parecía distraído por los colores y las formas de lo poco que el carrito le permitía ver. Teddy alzó la varita hacia él, lanzando un hechizo que James reconoció como uno de seguridad, al ver que se acercaban al boticario y a las tiendas de pociones. – **Lo que la Ministra anunció hoy, tiene relación con el caso de contrabando de venenos** –

 

– **¿Lo han solucionado?** –Preguntó él, esquivando a una bruja coja. Teddy mueve el carrito para darle espacio, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

– **No exactamente. No sé si deberíamos hablar acá del tema** –Admitió el hombre, mirando hacia todos lados. Pero el auror no necesitó más para saber que no estaba terminado. Merlín, aquel caso no había estado ni cerca de estar solucionado cuando James pidió sus vacaciones. Y _ese_ había sido uno de los motivos fuertes por los cuales su jefe no había querido autorizarlo. Esas últimas semanas había estado cazando magos a ciegas como si se tratara de eso… de una vil cacería muggle. La única diferencia había sido que en vez de perros, usaban informantes. Y James sabía mejor que nadie que el usar informantes nunca era algo totalmente fidedigno. En este caso, _nada_ fidedigno, como si la información estuviese oculta desde el mismo ministerio.

 

– **Creo que no** –replicó James, pegándose a Teddy cuando una bruja con sus dos hijos se abrieron paso. Parecía increíble el cómo el callejón Diagon se fue expandiendo con los años. Ahora mismo, sabía por sus padres que el ministerio comenzaba a considerar el expandir Diagon aún más, para dar cabida a más tiendas. O incluso, crear otro lugar. Pero era conocido que en el departamento de patentes había magos que luchaban día a día por lograr una acreditación para instalarse o en Diagon o en Hogsmeade y superar sus ganancias. Habían tiendas en Londres muggle, si, pero la mayoría de los magos ingleses visitaban el callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade.

 

– **¿Dónde almorzaremos?** –Preguntó él, saliendo de sus pensamientos y llamando la atención del otro. Teddy alzó una ceja, divertido.

 

– **¿No querías tú almorzar acá?** –

 

– **Pero tú comenzaste a moverte primero** –Inquirió él. Teddy rodó los ojos.

 

– **¿Desde cuándo me dejas las decisiones a mi?** –Replicó él. James bufó de vuelta, haciendo reír al otro. Su hijo eligió ese momento como para balbucear y llamar la atención de ambos. James alzó la mirada hacia una bruja joven que parecía hacerle carantoñas a Ed desde frente a la vitrina de la tienda de pergaminos.  – **Cuando este niño crezca…** –Comentó Teddy, negando con la cabeza. Ed estiraba sus bracitos hacia la bruja, contento de recibir atención. James tocó la espalda de Teddy para que avanzara, al tiempo de que le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica. Quien alzó la vista hacia James, avergonzada. – **Deja de hacer eso, o no llegaremos a almorzar** –Teddy inquirió.

 

– **¿Hacer qué?** –Preguntó él. Teddy empujó el carrito, sin dedicarse a mirar dos veces a la chica. Ni siquiera a James. La mujer poseía un bonito color de ojos verdes, ahora que la miraba. No era tan impresionante como los ojos de Harry o de Albus, pero si era un color muy bonito. Teddy bufó al notar que aún la miraba. James no pudo evitar mirarle con curiosidad. ¿Qué se supone que había hecho?

 

– **Coquetear** –

 

– **Lo dices como si lo hiciera siempre** –Alegó, esquivando su mirada y dirigiéndola hacia la vitrina de Flourish and Blott’s. Merlín, no podía _decirle eso_ después de que el registro del ministerio rezaba que él era el otro padre de _su hijo_. Y que caminaban pegados el uno al otro, arrastrando un carrito como si los tres fueran una _familia_. Como si ellos fueran _una pareja_. Como si estuvieran _en una cita_. No podía. Simplemente no podía.

 

– ** _Siempre_ lo haces. Es desesperante** –Escuchó, antes de darle tiempo suficiente como para ordenar sus pensamientos y de que James pudiera responder algo sin ponerse en evidencia. Se volteó hacia Teddy, mirándolo con la boca abierta. ¿ _En serio_ había escuchado eso? Teddy le dirigió una mirada seria, ignorante de que las manos de James comenzaron a sudar un poco del nerviosismo. Ignorante posiblemente de que sus palabras le habían afectado más que cualquier otra cosa – **Lo es** –

 

– **No es como si me la fuera a foll…¿Hm?!** –Respondió, viéndose interrumpido por la mano de Teddy quien le tapó la boca sin ningún miramiento. James le dirigió una mirada entre sorprendida y avergonzada. Dando un pequeño salto de la pura sorpresa.

 

– **No frente al chico** –replicó. James rodó los ojos, empujando su mano y provocando que Teddy sonriera. Suspiró. Teddy siempre era _así_ de raro. – **¿En el LL?** –James asintió. Afortunadamente para ambos, el LL se encontraba justo después de Madam Malkin, por lo que no necesitaban recorrer una gran distancia. Y Teddy pareció pensar exactamente lo mismo, dirigiendo el carrito y apurando el paso, dejando a James caminando detrás de él. Se echó las manos a los bolsillos, no evitando pensar en que en realidad, nunca había estado solo con Teddy en un restaurant. Si en bares o en su casa, pero no en un lugar como ese. No era un nuevo nivel de intimidad y definitivamente, definitivamente _no_ era una cita, pero era algo curioso. Se preguntó el porqué nunca habían comido en lugares así sólo ellos dos. Posiblemente por Victoire.

 

– **Bienvenido ¿Mesa para cuantos?** –Escuchó a una bruja joven, cuando Teddy se acercó. LL era un restaurant relativamente nuevo en Diagon, regentado por un chef italiano bastante joven. Recordaba que habían venido al estreno, arrastrados por Draco quien al leer la noticia en el Profeta no había dudado en convocar a toda su prole, como siempre que algo le interesaba. Recordaba haber comido bastante bien, sorprendido de que no se tratara de un restaurant italiano propiamente tal y si un lugar donde habían conseguido mezclar ambas culturas. Y el vino había estado bastante bueno.

 

– **Para dos, por favor. Si pudiera darnos un lugar un poco más íntimo…** –Replicó Teddy, dubitativo, dándole una sonrisa suave. James alzó una ceja, cuando la chica le dirigió al hombre una sonrisa condescendiente. Merlín, Teddy ni siquiera sabía coquetear.

 

– **Guíñale el ojo** –Dijo él entre dientes cuando la chica se volteó para entrar al lugar para comprobar las mesas. Teddy alzó una ceja, volteándose hacia él.

 

– **¿Qué?** –Preguntó. James suspiró con frustración.

 

– **Guíñale el ojo. Sonríe y guiña el ojo. Es lo básico de coquetear** –

 

– **¿Porqué estaría coqueteando?** –James quiso golpearlo. Pero tuvo que recordarse de que Teddy llevaba sólo unos cuantos días en soltería. Y no creía que en alguna misión de espionaje le tocara coquetear. Siempre lo había considerado demasiado rígido para ello y ahora mismo debía ser peor. ¿De verdad nunca le había coqueteado ni siquiera a su mujer? ¿Tan estúpidamente honesto era?

 

– **¿Por tener un lugar privado? ¿Porque la chica te parece linda? ¿Importa realmente?** –Inquirió él.

 

– **¿Te parece bonita?** –Preguntó Teddy. James se golpeó la frente con la mano.

 

– **Eres un caso perdido, Edward Lupin. Un caso perdido** –Le escuchó resoplar y seguramente iba a decirle algo cuando la chica volvió a salir y anunció que efectivamente tenían una mesa para ellos dos. James soltó un suspiro, empujando a Teddy para que avanzara primero porque estaba seguro de que o lo golpeaba, o lo besaba. _Nadie_ podía ser tan idiota y tierno al mismo tiempo. Nadie.

 

Tuvieron que serpentear por las mesas antes de llegar al sector donde les habían designado una mesa. Si ambos sintieron las miradas de las personas en sus nucas al avanzar, ninguno dijo nada. En realidad ¿Qué iban a comentar? Llevaban siendo la comidilla de las personas a su alrededor desde que arribaron al Ministerio. Era cierto que siendo otra persona, inferiría tranquilamente de que podría tratarse de una _familia_ buscando una mesa. Pero… eran ellos dos. Teddy y James. El mujeriego James y el muy casado Teddy. Era imposible.

 

Tuvo que recordarse y volver a la realidad una vez más antes de sentarse a la mesa. Sobre todo al notar la preocupación de Teddy con él y con Ed, dejando al niño en el sector de la mesa donde no pueda ser molestado y a él fuera de la vista de los demás.

 

– **No es necesario** –Dice él, pero Teddy simplemente le ignoró. Se produjo entre ambos un silencio cómodo, mientras miraban la carta y elegían algo para comer. –¿Elijes tú el vino? –Preguntó James. Él siempre había sido más de cerveza que otra cosa. Teddy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

 

– **¿No quieres beber cerveza?** –Preguntó él. James le miró con sorpresa.

 

– **¿No que odiabas que tomara cerveza mientras almorzaba?** –

 

– **Creo que has pasado por lo suficiente como para perdonarte eso, _Jamie_ ** –Murmuró él. Y James _realmente_ , _realmente_ quiso besarlo. Por ser tan considerado, por pensar en todos ellos. Por ser un idiota.

 

Asintió, confundido, en cambio.

– **Gracias** –Dijo, sintiéndose abochornado. Teddy le sonrió suavemente, como si le entendiera.

 

– **¿Van a ordenar?** –Preguntó la camarera, apareciendo de repente. James asintió, volviendo a la carta y agradeciendo internamente que ella terminara con aquel momento raro que se había armado entre ellos dos. Quizás por lo mismo fue un poco más amable de lo acostumbrado. James ordenó algo de pasta, una cerveza helada y algo de jugo para su hijo, añadiéndolo a la sopa y el vino que Teddy había pedido para él. Teddy no intentó sonreír como él había sugerido. En cambio había estado un poco serio y más rígido de lo que James recordaba haberle visto. Algo que llamó su atención.

 

– **¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te puso mala cara?** –Preguntó él en cuando la chica se fue del lugar. James le sonrió con agradecimiento, algo que no produjo nada en ella. Acostumbrada, posiblemente, a la amabilidad de la gente que entraba al lugar. Teddy alzó una ceja.

 

– **¿Quién? ¿La camarera que encontraste atractiva?** –Bufó él. James le miró con sorpresa. ¿Y que importaba, de todas formas? Él sólo le había ayudado a coquetear.

 

– **¿Le trataste así porque la encontré atractiva? ¿Estás loco?** –Tanteó. Teddy le miró como si se estuviera volviendo loco. Bien, lo estaba. Porque de ser así, estaba seguro que no podría reponerse de la impresión. Porque vamos, _ellos no eran una familia_. No de esa forma.

 

– **Sabes que me molesta que coquetees cuando sales conmigo** –Teddy dijo, después de un silencio incómodo. James se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose un poco molesto.

 

– **Nunca coqueteo cuando salgo contigo. No exageres** –se defendió. Teddy puso una expresión de desaprobación que era obvia. Pero terminó por ignorarlo. No iba a ponerse a pelear, no después de que el maldito ministerio lo había dejado más estresado que otra cosa. Y si la prensa les veía pelear, montarían un circo del que sería difícil salir. Por lo mismo, pensó en algo que les hiciera alejarse del tema. – **¿Qué era lo del caso de los venenos que no querías comentar en público?** –Preguntó él, recordando lo último que Teddy había dicho. Y pareció haber funcionado, al ver la expresión de Teddy cambiar a una mucho menos estresada y más pensativa.

 

– **Ah, eso. Si. Lo único que puedo comentarte acá es lo que la ministra dijo. El resto…** –Teddy se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor. En el sector en el que se encontraban no había más que otra mesa, un poco más alejada de ellos. Y habían dos personas mucho más pendientes en un par de pergaminos que en las personas a su alrededor. Pero ambos sabían que las fachadas eran mucho más fácil de construir que lo que la gente creía – **Mejor lo hablamos en casa** –

 

– **Entonces, ¿Qué dijo la ministra?** –

 

– **Básicamente, que hicieron gestiones con Francia e Italia que están pasando por lo mismo, pero que Draco contactó al ministerio de Rusia gracias a uno de sus subalternos y que San Mungo ya cuenta con un antídoto gracias a eso.** –Vaya, era un gran acierto para la carrera de su padre – **Pero que San Mungo haría las pruebas pertinentes para saber si es aplicable acá o no** –Comentó. James alzó una ceja. Y por supuesto, no habían dicho nada de los culpables. Y aquello sólo significaba que el cuerpo de aurores no había encontrado nada como para anunciar. Y eso también significaba que a James le asignarían ese caso otra vez en cuanto volviera de sus vacaciones. Suspiró.

 

– **¿Vas a tener que ir eventualmente?** –Teddy se encogió de hombros. Eso no le decía absolutamente nada.

 

– **En casa** –Le recordó. James rodó los ojos. Pero asintió al final. James se perdió en el decorado de la mesa, en la vista artificial de la ventana que tenían frente a la mesa. Se habían esforzado por crear un ambiente italiano. James pudo ver una calle pintoresca, donde cada una de las casas hasta donde se podía mirar tenía un color diferente. El clima parecía invitarle a caminar por aquellas calles, el disfrutar de aquel sol que en Inglaterra podían disfrutar más bien poco.  No escuchó a Teddy hasta el segundo carraspeo, algo que le hizo mirarle – **Con respecto a la otra vez…** –

 

– **Sabes que no necesitas decir nada** –Le interrumpió él. Había decidido hace tiempo que le daría su tiempo. Que intentaría respetarlo. Pero Teddy negó con la cabeza.

 

– **Yo… Estoy tratando de dejar de conversarle** –

 

– **Eso me pareció a mí** –Admitió él. Las cartas habían dejado de llegar con menos afluencia, lo que le había hecho sentir más tranquilo. Al menos Teddy había parecido entender sin que él tuviera que insistir. El que le respetara lo suficiente como para no llevarla a ella a su hogar decía mucho de él y del aprecio que sentía por James. Y le hacía sentir un poco culpable, también. Pero no lo suficiente como para que le afectase.

 

– **Tenías razón. Yo siempre quise… una familia con ella** –Murmuró, bajando el tono de voz a medida que hablaba. James estuvo tentado de inclinarse hacia él para poder escucharle, pero se quedó donde estaba. Su hijo gorjeó un poco en lo que el silencio entre los dos duró. – **Pero… es difícil. Aceptar lo que pasó** –

 

– **Para cualquiera lo sería, Teddy** –admitió él. Pero Teddy negó con la cabeza.

 

– **Si te hubiese pasado a ti, estoy seguro que no reaccionarías de la misma manera, James** –Dijo él. James se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder. Porque, en realidad, ambos vivían situaciones diferentes. Eran personas diferentes. James no había pasado por un matrimonio de tantos años. No se había casado. Mierda, ni siquiera sabía quién era la madre de Edward. – **Tú eres más fuerte que yo en muchos aspectos** –

 

– **Pero yo… no somos la misma persona, Teddy. Yo ni siquiera he amado a alguien como tú la amaste a ella** –Intervino él, procurando el usar aquella palabra en pasado. Haciendo un silencioso énfasis en el hecho de que Teddy tenía que deshacerse de ese sentimiento. Aunque a su parecer, parecía más una obsesión que otra cosa por dejarla ir. Tampoco lo podía decir a ciencia cierta – **Ni siquiera puedo decir que quise o me gustó la madre de Ed. No sé quién es y creo que no quiero saberlo** –

 

– **Yo podría…** –

 

– **Yo también podría, Edward** –Le interrumpió, negando con la cabeza–. **Pero mi respuesta es _no_. No quiero saber quién es, ni me interesa. Si me dejó a mi hijo en una canasta es porque a ella tampoco le interesa. Y estoy bien con eso. Tampoco es el tema que estamos discutiendo  ** –Dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros. Teddy le miró dubitativo, pero terminó asintiendo también. Ese era _su_ Teddy. El siempre respetuoso con su espacio y buen Teddy. James tragó saliva. – **Si yo amara a alguien lo suficiente como para… si yo…** –Dudó, levantando la mirada.

 

– **¿Si tú?** –Preguntó Teddy, curioso. James volvió a tragar saliva.

 

– **…Si yo…** –dijo, sintiéndose expuesto por un momento. Pero tan pronto ese sentimiento vino y se fue, recordándose de que Teddy no sabía nada. Ni siquiera parecía recordar que habían pasado la noche juntos en aquel maldito matrimonio.  Exponer esa parte de él que siempre había ocultado se sentía como lo más difícil que James hubiese hecho durante toda su vida. Le hacía sentirse pequeño. Inseguro – **Si yo… amara a alguien lo suficiente, Teddy** –Murmuró al final, levantando la mirada nuevamente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la había bajado – **Atesoraría sus sentimientos y le dejaría ir. Aunque eso me matara por dentro** –Finalizó. Trató de aparentar calma, pero estaba fallando estrepitosamente. James estaba seguro de que si Teddy pudiera escuchar su corazón, se habría dado cuenta en ese momento. Esperó desesperadamente que sus ojos no le traicionaran. Porque si bien él podía leer a Teddy, Teddy también podría. – **No podría dejar que permaneciera a mi lado, amándole, sabiendo que no me ama. Aquello sería mucho peor que morir…** –

 

– **James…** –Le interrumpió Teddy, con una expresión que por primera vez James no pudo leer. – **Estás, tú estás…** –el hombre dudó. James sintió como su estómago comenzaba a apretarse y su garganta se secaba. ¿Había dicho demasiado? ¿Se había expuesto lo suficiente como para que él lo notara?

 

– **¿Yo q-que?** –Titubeó.

 

– **¿Tú estás enamorado de alguien?** –

 

James le miró en shock durante un momento antes de notar que él _no sabía_. Sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y procuró el negar con la cabeza enérgicamente. Aquello sirvió sólo para que la sorpresa en la cara de Teddy sólo aumentara. Mierda. James se levantó del asiento de golpe y murmuró una excusa poco creíble, huyendo hacia el baño. Maldijo internamente una y otra vez, mientras orinaba y se mojaba el rostro. Lo había hecho. Lo había dicho

 

Lo había dicho. A Teddy, sin darse cuenta.

 

Tuvo una maldita suerte de que él no se diera cuenta, o todo se había arruinado. James se repitió una y otra vez que debía hacer lo posible por ocultar sus sentimientos. Por superarlo. Por sacarlo de su sistema.

 

_Por evitar perderle_.

 

Lo repitió tanto, que cuando se dio cuenta habían pasado diez minutos y supo que debía volver a la mesa o Teddy iría por él. Y si no le había interrogado en ese momento, ahora sí lo haría. James sacó la varita, se secó la ropa y el rostro y salió del baño, lo más digno que pudo. Con la resolución de negar cualquier cosa que Teddy dijera y evitar aquel tema a toda costa.

 

No tuvo tiempo, sin embargo. No alcanzó.

 

Porque en cuanto salió del baño, una figura conocida para él tuvo la mala suerte de ir hacia la misma dirección por la que James salía y por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar aquel encuentro.

 

– **¿James?** –Preguntó ella, con un tono de voz sorprendido mientras su mirada comenzaba a mezclar la sorpresa con el reproche. Y toda la resolución, y todo el nerviosismo de enfrentar a Teddy se vio dirigido en otra dirección.

 

Porque, frente a él, contra todo pronóstico… estaba Victoire.


	18. Y Ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer que…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí, después de 378493579584 años. Jaja. La verdad es que éste capítulo lo tenía listo desde hace rato, sin embargo pensé en publicarlo sólo cuando tuviera el siguiente terminado. Y lo tengo a medias (así es mi vida). Y en realidad, pensé que sería una lástima hacerles esperar tanto. La buena noticia es que en cuanto me deshaga de la tesis podré actualizar con más frecuencia (y que tengo el cronograma listo de todo lo que debería pasar, así como algunos post-melodrama de ellos dos. ¡También me encantaría escribir un poco desde el punto de vista de Victoire! ¡No puede ser tan mala…Cierto?). En fin. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que decir, durante lo que parecieron minutos. James la miró de arriba hacia abajo, preguntándose qué tanto podía cambiar una mujer al haber pasado por una separación. Bien dicho sea de paso, ella no había cambiado _nada_. Seguía viéndose impresionante como siempre, con esa expresión de reprobación que siempre traía encima cada vez que la veía. Con su apariencia totalmente estudiada, con un vestido azul que posiblemente fue mandado a hacer totalmente para ella. James siempre se preguntó cómo aquella mujer nunca había tenido ni un pelo fuera de su lugar, consiguiendo que el resto se viera mucho más desaseado que ella. No pudo ver ni un poco de pena, de culpa, de nada, a diferencia de Teddy.

 

Ciertamente eso no le gustó ni un poco.

 

– **No has respondido mis mensajes** –Ella dijo. El tono de su voz no era tan seco como James esperaba, pero si había reproche. James se encogió de hombros, tragándose el insulto que estaba por salir de su boca. Aún era la esposa de Teddy, se recordó. Y Teddy estaba lo bastante cerca como para arriesgarse a decir algo como lo que quería decir.

 

– **No creía que iban dirigidos hacia mí** –Replicó sin embargo. Sonriendo descaradamente. El ceño fruncido de Victoire se acentuó inmediatamente, pero decidió que no le importaba. No había dicho nada malo, después de todo. Y ella era lo bastante inteligente como para no responder la pulla si no quería que él abriera la boca.

 

– **Estás más delgado** –Dijo ella, después de unos segundos. Intentando no parecer mordaz. James se encogió de hombros. Victoire _nunca_ se había preocupado por él fuera de la presencia de Teddy. Ambos habían llegado a un mudo acuerdo de soportarse por el bien del auror. Ahora mismo, aquello parecía vigente. Recordar a Teddy le hizo recordar el episodio de hace diez minutos, y hacerle toser un poco. Ganándose una mirada curiosa de la mujer.

 

– **Soy padre** –Admitió – **No _hemos_ dormido lo suficiente en semanas** –Murmuró, como si nada. Aquel ambiente resultaba tan incómodo que estuvo tentado de seguir caminando sin decir nada más. Pero tuvo que recordarse de que Teddy estaba cerca, y que era _estúpidamente_ capaz de venir a verle si se llegaba a enterar que ella estaba ahí. James alzó la vista por encima de ella pero no pudo ver a ningún hombre. ¿Estaría su pareja cerca? ¿Cómo iba a reconocerle si nunca le había visto? ¿Qué pasaría si llegasen a encontrarse? Odió a Teddy por no decirle nada más de lo necesario, a pesar de que se había prometido el darle su espacio.

 

– **Sí, Edward lo comentó. Felicidades, supongo** –James alzó una ceja.

 

– **¿Ahora le dices Edward?** –Preguntó con curiosidad, sin poder evitarlo. Meterse con ella era tan fácil para él como respirar. No tenía idea cómo Teddy había logrado juntarlos en una misma habitación durante años. Porque James simplemente no soportaba su apariencia tan… falsa y estudiada. Su aire de niñita mimada. Victoire le fulminó con la mirada.

 

– **Sigues tan exasperante como siempre, James. Por supuesto que le llamo de aquella manera** –Ella se cruzó de brazos, como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. James soltó un bufido, totalmente divertido con la situación.

 

– **Qué curioso** –Dijo él, aparentando recordar algo mientras esperaba secretamente que Teddy no hubiese intentado ir a buscarle. Porque de ser así, mucho tiempo no tenía antes de que se encontrara con ella. Y _eso_ sería muy malo. – **Porque en aquel callejón yo juraría haberte escuchado llamarle de otra maner…** –

 

– **Eso no es tu asunto, así que agradecería que te mantuvieras lejos de eso** –Le interrumpió. Ahora parecía genuinamente enfadada y algo nerviosa. Se alegró en el fondo que por lo menos tuviera la excusa de poder decirle un par de cosas. Se cruzó de brazos, frunciéndole el entrecejo.

 

– **¿Entonces qué insistieras con _ir a mi casa_ es quererme mantener lejos de esto? ** –

 

– **Claramente me equivoqué al pensar que podía mantener una conversación razonable contigo…** –Dijo finalmente ella, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Pero James dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y la tomó del hombro, obligándola a voltearse hacia él. No tuvo que usar fuerza ni ser brusco, pero si fue bastante firme en su agarre como para que ella no se le soltara. Victoire aún le fulminaba con la mirada.

 

– **No todavía _Vicky_. Tú y yo aún tenemos algo que conversar** –

 

– **Te ruego que me sueltes** –Inquirió ella, apretando los puños. James alzó una ceja. Victoire odiaba que le dijeran _Vicky_ y él adoraba fastidiarle. Por lo mismo, cuando vio sus pálidas mejillas teñirse de rojo por el enfado no pudo evitar congraciarse un poco.

 

– **¿Porqué? ¿Vas a huir si lo hago?** –Replicó él, sonriendo. Victoire le dirigió una mirada altanera y airada pero no remitió en ningún momento. La chica era valiente, después de todo. A pesar de detestarla con el alma James podía ver que vio Teddy en ella.

 

Por eso la odiaba.

 

– **No creo que tengamos algo más que tratar** –Respondió Victoire, aparentando calma. Pero su rictus era tan rígido que estaba seguro que terminaría hechizado o golpeado si no tenía cuidado.

 

– **Oh, yo creo que sí, _Vicky_. Así que vas a escu…** –

 

– **¡No me digas Vicky!** –Inquirió ella, dándole un manotazo y que le obligó a dejarla libre. James se sobó la mano, fulminándola con la mirada y recordándose que era una chica. No podía golpearla, por mucho que ella mereciera un par de golpes bien dados. Se obligó a calmarse antes de contestar.

 

– **¿Sacaste las garras finalmente? Es increíble que Teddy no viera _esto_ que estoy mirando. ¿Vas a hechizarme _Vicky_? ** –Preguntó James, alzando una ceja. La mirada punzante que le dirigió Victoire auguraba maldiciones que la chica no diría en voz alta pero que no necesitaba decir. _Le detestaba, tanto como él a ella_. Genial. Decidió al final dejarse de jugar o la situación se le saldría _más_ de las manos. Tampoco la detestaba tanto como para llegar a las manos. Por mucho que lo pareciera – **No sé cuál es tu mierda de juego, pero _detente_ de una maldita vez** –Dijo él.

 

– **No sé a qué te refie…** –

 

– **Si lo sabes, Victoire. No actúes como una estúpida** –Escupió. Victoire frunció aún más el entrecejo, terminando de voltearse completamente hacia él. Obviamente no le había gustado ser llamada _estúpida_. James se regodeó en la palabra un momento – **Eres lo bastante inteligente como para saber que la situación no _les_ llevará a nada. Teddy no. Así que te digo a ti que _lo dejes en paz_ antes de que las cosas se compliquen ** –

 

– **Tú no tienes derech…** –

 

– **No, no lo tengo.** –Le interrumpió – **Y me importa una soberana mierda. Así que termina con tus mensajes y actúa como una maldita adulta** –Le hubiese gustado seguir hablando, pero no previno que ella alzara la mano hacia él y le diera una cachetada que le tomó totalmente de improviso. James abrió la boca de la sorpresa, llevándose la mano derecha hacia la zona golpeada. La condenada tenía buena mano, al parecer. Lo suficiente como para voltearle el rostro y dejarle inflamado. Podía sentir como el dolor comenzaba a aparecer.

 

– **¿¡Qué derecho tienes tú a opinar sobre esto si _nunca_ has amado a alguien?! ** –Inquirió ella, a mano alzada aún. Subiendo el tono de voz a medida que hablaba. James soltó un bufido, tomando la muñeca alzada de la chica con la otra mano.

 

– **¡Tengo todo el maldito derecho desde que decidiste que podías invadir mi maldita tranquilidad con tus juegos de mocosa malcriada!** –Se quejó él, no notando que también había subido el tono. Victoire tiró del brazo para intentar soltarse, pero James hizo presión entorno a él – **¿Qué mierda te crees que eres? ¡¿Qué puedes tenerlo todo y no habrán consecuencias?!** – Estaba hablando de más, lo sabía. Pero aquel golpe lo había sacado de su centro y había terminado por mandar a la mierda la perspectiva de no armar un show. ¡Que se enterara el maldito profeta! ¡Y una mierda! – **¡No necesito estar en una relación para saber que lo que haces… lo que hacen está mal! ¡Tienes una _jodida_ pareja! ¡Respétala, por Merlín! ¿Es necesario seguir arruinándole la vida a Teddy?** –

 

– **¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada!** –

 

– **¿Y qué necesito saber? ¿Qué tu maldita nueva pareja la tiene más grande? ¿Qué el sexo es mejor? ¿ _Qué puede darte hijos_? ** –Se había pasado. Lo supo en cuanto Victoire alzó la otra mano y volvió a pegarle, pero esta vez ni le sorprendió ni le importó. Aquel golpe se lo había ganado por tocar un tema sensible, y supo que de Teddy estar ahí también le había golpeado. Pero la situación le dolía mucho más de lo que cualquiera de ellos dos podían sospechar y comenzaba a hartarse de aquello. De que ella estuviera tan campante en aquel lugar mientras que Teddy aún sufriera por ella. De verle arrastrarse. De no poder hacer nada – **Déjalo en paz, Victoire. No voy a volver a repetirlo** –Sentenció, dirigiéndole una mirada que prometía nefastas consecuencias. La chica le miró, intimidada por su mirada, pero no retrocedió en ningún momento. Victoire nunca retrocedía.

 

Y se habrían quedado en aquel momento, fulminándose y pensando en cómo asesinar al otro con la mirada si es que no hubiesen comenzado a ser consientes de su entorno. La gente les miraba con aprensión y los camareros ya se acercaban hacia ellos, dispuestos a usar la varita para separarlos. Pero no, aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor es que cuando Teddy alzó la mirada, pudo ver a un hombre acercándose hacia ellos, con la mirada bañada en preocupación y sorpresa. Y supo, que era _él_. Y también supo, por la rigidez repentina de Victoire, que a su izquierda estaba justo quien James no quería que viese la pelea. Y no necesitaba verlo, para saber que estaría igual de rígido que ella.

 

– **Victoire…** –

 

– **Es mejor que la sueltes, James** –


	19. Y él tampoco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ha pasado tiempo! Alrededor de un mes. Y he de decir que estoy bien, que pasé una linda navidad y un buen cumpleaños y espero que ustedes también. Y bien ¡Actualicé! Había preparado un especial de navidad, pero es algo post esta novela, así que no sé si publicarlo o no. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Debería? Afortunadamente como ya salí de la mayoría de mis cachos podré escribir más seguidamente y actualizar esto. Pero insisto con el hecho de que no pienso dejar de escribir este fanfic. Así que confíen. Dedicado a ustedes, quienes han tenido la paciencia como para saber que tarde o temprano publicaría. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

James se tomó su tiempo antes de voltearse para mirar hacia Teddy. Procuró primero el centrar la mirada en aquel hombre que parecía ser la pareja de Victoire. Parecía ser sólo un poco mayor que Teddy. Ciertamente no recordaba haberle visto en el ministerio, o sabría exactamente quién era. El hombre vestía de traje y parecía ser un poco más descuidado que Teddy. Su cabello era un desorden de pelo castaño –desorden que le recordó a sí mismo– que parecía formar parte de su esencia. Extranjero, sin dudarlo. Sus ojos café no parecían ser impresionantes ni sus facciones tampoco, pero sus rasgos normales parecían funcionar de alguna manera y le hacían atractivo. Aquellos ojos se toparon con los de James durante un momento, totalmente interrogantes por saber quién era. Aquel parecía ser la persona más inesperada para ser la pareja de Victoire. Se endurecieron, con el paso de los segundos, al voltear hacia la izquierda. Sólo en ese momento James recordó que no era el único hombre que había aparecido.

 

Se volteó lentamente hacia Teddy.

 

– **James…** –

 

– **Está bien, si ella no intenta golpearme estúpidamente otra vez** –Dijo él, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella. Victoire parecía congelada en su lugar, sin saber hacia dónde mirar. James no se permitió el sentir pena por ella. No al ver la mirada apesadumbrada que Teddy tenía.

 

– **Disculpa ¿Podrías soltar a mi prometida? Le estás haciendo daño** –Dijo él. La voz del hombre era profunda y mucho más expresiva que su rostro. Detectó un acento americano.

 

– **Suelta a Victoire, James** –Repitió Teddy. James suspiró, antes de soltar la muñeca de la rubia y dar un paso hacia atrás. Victoire se quedó en su lugar, aún atónita por la situación. Pasó la mirada de Teddy hacia él, como si intuyera que James abriría la boca y expusiera a ambos. Como preparándose para el golpe. James volvió a suspirar. Como si él pudiera hacer algo que perjudicara a Teddy. El hombre parecía no saber si quedarse en su lugar o ir a socorrerla a ella. Si bien sintió un pinchazo de celos, lo omitió tan pronto como apareció. Teddy no era su pareja, no importaba lo que parecieran. _No importaba lo que el registro de su hijo dijera_.  –¿ **Estás bi…?** –

 

– **Teddy** –Le interrumpió James, caminando hacia Teddy. Se interpuso en su camino, tomándole del brazo cuando intentó ir hacia ella. El hombre de pelo castaño se había acercado primero, volteando a Victoire hacia él y revisando la muñeca de ella. Por supuesto que no había fractura ni nada. James no le había hecho daño. No físicamente – **Sólo tuvimos un intercambio de palabras** –Dijo James hacia todos. Los camareros se habían ganado a escasos metros de ellos. No se acercaron, al ver que la situación parecía controlada. El hombre ni siquiera alzó la vista hacia ellos dos, revisando concienzudamente a la mujer. Quien le repetía en voz baja que estaba bien – **No es como si fuese a golpear a una mujer, _aunque se lo mereciera_ ** –

 

– **James** –Teddy le llamó, con el seño fruncido. James alzó una ceja, participando en el intercambio de miradas. Teddy parecía reprocharle el haber caído en la discusión con ella. James le hizo entender que no fue su culpa, que ella le había instigado, con un encogimiento de hombros. Teddy presionó su brazo, como respondiendo que no debió hacerlo de todas maneras. James rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo lograban comunicarse tan bien sin ser una maldita pareja? Parecía una discusión entre sus padres cuando ellos estaban presentes.

 

– **No entiendo que propició esto pero…** –Comenzó el hombre, recién levantando la mirada hacia ellos. Victoire pareció quedarse muda de pronto, desviando la mirada. Oh. _Él_ tenía el sartén por el mango, después de todo.

 

– **No nos caemos bien, es todo** –Le interrumpió James.

 

– **…exijo que se disculpe con mi mujer** –Finalizó, tranquilamente. James sintió como Teddy daba un respingo al escucharle. Seguramente el tipo lo había dicho a propósito, creyó él. James alzó una ceja, curioso, observando al castaño. El hombre parecía tranquilo, pero resuelto. _Ni siquiera_ parecía sentirse amenazado por Teddy, posiblemente bastante seguro de su posición como pareja de ella. Oh, pero si supiera…

 

– **¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué lo haría?** –Se quejó él, soltando a Teddy y cruzándose de brazos.

 

– **James…** –murmuró Teddy, claramente advirtiéndole. James decidió hacer oídos sordos de él por una vez. Si Victoire pensaba que saldría bien librada de la situación es porque no le conocía lo suficiente. Y él aún estaba enfadado por la estupidez de ellos dos.

 

– **Ella fue quien empezó, Teddy. Me niego a disculparme si ella no lo hace primero** –

 

– **Richard, no es necesario…** –Le rogó ella. _Richard_ se llamaba entonces. Muy americano.

 

– **Lo golpeaste. Está claro que te ofendió, _querida_ ** –Le interrumpió el hombre. Victoire se mordió el labio. ¿Sería capaz de decirle porqué se pelearon siquiera? Por supuesto que no, Victoire jamás retrocedía.

 

– **Fue una tonta pelea de primos** –Respondió ella, suavemente. Intentando quitarle importancia al tema. Sin ningún resultado, porque el hombre no parecía muy convencido. Harto de estarse mirando las caras sin nada más que decir, James se volteó hacia Teddy, preguntándose por primera vez en todos esos minutos dónde estaba su hijo. Teddy, al parecer adivinando – _Como siempre_ – se encogió de hombros.

– **Lo dejé en la mesa, con un hechizo localizador. No pensé que te tomaría tanto…** –Divagó, levantando la mirada hacia Victoire y su pareja una vez más, antes de posarla nuevamente en él. Sin expresar la gran cosa – **…Volver** –

 

– **Quizá deberíamos…** –Susurró en respuesta, inseguro. Porque Victoire seguía parada en el mismo lugar, como gato acorralado y _su_ Richard esperaba una _disculpa_ de su parte. Pero Teddy y Victoire sabían bastante bien que si esperaban una disculpa por _algo que no tenía la culpa_ , podían joderse. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en Hogwarts lo había hecho. Era Gryffindor, por Merlín. Asumía sus errores, pero sólo los suyos. Nunca fue _tan noble_ como para hacer eso. Era estúpido, pero no tanto. Ignorando el intercambio de miradas entre ellos dos, Richard volvió a carraspear, llamando su atención.

 

– **Aún así, es el deber de un caballero el jamás dañar a una dama** –Insistió finalmente el americano. Teddy le apretó el hombro, anticipando una respuesta sarcástica ante sus palabras que ambos sabían que pondría la situación peor de la que estaba. Si bien aquello no salió de su boca –porque si pensó en abrir la boca–, no pudo evitar que James sonriera de medio lado, totalmente retador. _Suicida_ , si lo hubiese pensado.

 

– **Tienes razón** –Sonrió él. El agarre de Teddy se hizo más fuerte, doloroso. James intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no lo logró. Se cruzó de brazos al final, decidiendo que no le importaba. – **Si es que aquí h…** –

 

– **Me disculpo a nombre de James** –Le interrumpió Teddy, soltando su hombro pero posando su mano en su nuca, empujándola hacia adelante y obligándole a hacer una media reverencia. James volteó la mirada hacia él, sorprendido y molesto a la vez. – **No pretendíamos más que tener un almuerzo familiar. Me preocuparé que en el futuro se evite otra confrontación entre James y tu…** –y lo último parecía haberle costado lo suyo – **…mujer** –. Teddy parecía decidido a salir de ahí y/o a evitar que James hablara de más, aparentemente. Porque luego de soltarle la cabeza, le tomó con ambos brazos de los codos, como si con eso evitara que abriera la boca. James se volteó hacia adelante, centrándose en la expresión de Victoire quien parecía tan sorprendida como él y la del americano, quien simplemente les miraba curioso, un poco pensativo. James sintió cómo Teddy se tensaba a su alrededor en los segundos que ese intercambio de miradas nerviosas se daba.

 

– **Aceptamos tus disculpas** –Dijo Richard, al final. James alzó una ceja, mirando cómo Victoire finalmente se volteaba hacia su pareja, sin volverle a dedicar una segunda mirada a ellos dos. James se preguntó si era su vela la que le hacía parecer tan sumisa o era simplemente el miedo a ser descubierta. Porque no recordaba haberla visto así en los años de casada con Teddy. Ni una sola vez – **Ahora, si nos disculpan…** –

 

– **Nos retiramos** –Anunció Teddy, tirándole del brazo. Pero James se quedó en su lugar, tieso como una tabla.

 

– **Esperen** –Murmuró, antes de siquiera pesar en lo que estaba diciendo. Teddy se tensó entorno a él, pero decidió ignorarlo.

– **¿Tienes más algo que decir?** –Preguntó Richard, curioso.

 

– **James, no creo que sea el momento…** –Insistió Teddy, pero James le ignoró.

 

– **Si, lo tengo** –Insistió, volteándose hacia Teddy. – **Lo tengo** –le dijo, intentando transmitir un poco de seguridad. No era tan idiota como para delatarles, por Merlín. Si ese era su miedo, estaba completamente equivocado. James no asumiría nunca una culpa que no era suya, pero tampoco _podía_ traicionarlo de esa manera. – **Te agradezco que me escribas, pero…** –Le dijo, apuntando su mirada hacia Victoire. Creyendo que si bien no podía ocultar su animadversión hacia ella, sí podía parecer serio al menos. Intentar parecer _un poco_ amable. Lo de fingir nunca había sido lo suyo. Por eso era agente de rescate y captura, no agente de campo. – **… si quieres saber de la familia, te agradecería que no _me escribas más_ , Victoire. No es tu estilo ser tan frenética al respecto** –

 

– **No tenía entendido que mantenía correspondencia contigo** –Dijo el hombre. Victoire le dirigió una mirada nerviosa, que ocultó cuando el hombre posó su mirada en ella.

 

– **Somos primos. Es normal que le escriba a mi familia para saber de ella** –Replicó ella.

 

– **Por supuesto. Nos escribíamos de vez en cuando** –Mintió Teddy, rabiando internamente por no poder delatarla. Pero se repitió internamente que lo hacía por Teddy. Sólo por Teddy. – **Pero de vez en cuando está bien. Soy padre ahora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer más que contestar cartas** –Sonrió un poco, o lo intentó. Pero pareció suficiente como para que Richard al menos no pareciera sospechar de nada. Teddy hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y lo tironeó para que comenzara a caminar, sin esperar la respuesta de ella. Pero James sabía, estaba seguro, que las caras de ella afortunadamente se detendrían. Aunque fuese sólo por el miedo de que él la descubriera.

 

– **¿Sabes en la posición en la que me pusiste?** –Preguntó Teddy, hablándole entre dientes. No sonaba molesto, pero si preocupado. James alzó una ceja, esquivando a un grupo de personas que se levantó para salir de ahí. Fuera de lo que había pronosticado, fuera del personal nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. O al menos, no fue lo bastante grave para tener a todo el restaurante encima. Se prometió a si mismo intentar controlar su lengua la próxima vez que la viera. O la situación de hoy sería mil veces peor.

 

– **¿Se supone que debo responder?** –Escupió él, bajando la voz. Se sorprendió molesto con Teddy, por toda la situación. No habría tenido que pasar por esto, si él no hubiese hecho las cosas bien, maldita sea.

 

– **No. Siéntate** –Le dijo, finalmente. Más una orden que otra cosa. James alzó una ceja, antes de ignorarle olímpicamente. Se limitó a rodear la mesa y a revisar a su hijo, quien más bien había optado por dormir dado que no había recibido más atención. Algo que agradeció. Lo último que hubiese querido es estar peleando con Victoire y que su hijo se deshiciera en llanto mientras tanto. Les habría odiado mucho más. Antes de que se sentara los platos aparecieron en la mesa, mágicamente. James se sentó y lo primero que hizo fue dar un trago largo a su cerveza. A pesar de sentir la mirada de reprobación de Teddy y porque apenas había desayunado, no le importó. Joder, cualquiera querría emborracharse después de aquello. Y le dolía la mejilla, por Merlín. La maldita pegaba duro.

 

– **No deberías tomarte eso tan rápido** –Murmuró Teddy. James le ignoró, pero dejó la cerveza en la mesa.

 

– **No eres mi madre, Teddy** –Se defendió. Teddy sonrió un poco, negando con la cabeza.

 

– **No, es que…** –titubeó, dando un sorbo al vino antes de hablar. James esperó, curioso – **Gracias, James. Yo no habría podido…** –

 

– **¿No habrías podido qué?** –Preguntó él, curioso. ¿Pedirle que dejara de escribirle? ¿Enfrentar la situación? ¿Evitar no correr hacia ella? Teddy se encogió de hombros, dejó el vino en la mesa y tomó la cuchara. James hizo lo propio con el tenedor y comenzó a probar la pasta que había pedido.

 

– **Ya sabes. Hablarle, sobre todo con él ahí. Es difícil para mí y lo hiciste mucho menos** **difícil** –Dijo él, logrando avergonzarlo. Teddy parecía tenso aún, pero aquello parecía dicho con honestidad. Había sido cosa de mirarle como para entender lo complicado que había sido, teniendo empatía o no. Y James no era tan empático como a sus ex le hubiese gustado, pero si lo suficiente como para poder mirar a Teddy y sentir como su estómago se contraría del estrés. – **Así que… gracias, James** –

 

James no sabía dónde meterse. Optó por meterse a la boca una gran porción de pasta, para evitar hablar por unos momentos. Pero Teddy optó por mantener su sonrisa suave y esperar que respondiera. Maldita sea.

 

– **Yo, eh…** –dudó, evitando mirarle por un momento. Teddy alzó el brazo hacia él, haciéndole saltar cuando acercó una servilleta de género a su boca y le limpió como un niño. Si hasta ese momento no estaba avergonzado, estaba seguro que en ese momento si lo estaba. Teddy sonrió un poco más, riéndose un poco cuando él hizo un gesto de fastidio en respuesta – **No soy un niño** –se quejó.

 

– **Ya sé que no lo eres** –Replicó, comenzando a comer. James bufó, pero le siguió y se sumieron en un semi silencio agradable, haciendo pequeños comentarios cotidianos que Teddy siguió. Se había acostumbrado a conversar durante las comidas. Eso también era culpa de Teddy. – **James** –Dijo, de repente. El hombre ladeo la mirada desde su hijo hacia él, curioso – **¿Vas a contarme algún día?** –Preguntó. Le costó un par de segundos para procesar y retomar la anterior conversación, mucho antes de que Victoire apareciera. Se atragantó con su saliva un poco.

 

– **Puede. Algún día** –Musitó, mintiendo. Y sonriendo nerviosamente, acto que Teddy pareció aludir simplemente al hecho de hablar sobre sí mismo. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Y James esperó, realmente esperó, que siguiera creyera eso. Que lo olvidara mientras él encontraba una forma de evitar el tema.

 

Porque la realidad, aunque le costara admitirlo, se le hacía mucho más terrorífica que una maraña de mentiras.

 

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.


	20. ¡Esta pelea se pone cada vez mejor!

Por Rossie Hayes.

¿Quiénes estuvieron en el LL?

 

Si bien no soy partícipe de las opiniones sobre los centros culinarios, dado que no es mi área de trabajo (Y este diario cuenta con reporteros cualificado para esta honorable tarea), si pienso que es uno de los lugares donde si escuchas un momento en silencio, te enteras de todo tipo de acontecimientos interesantes que pueden convertirse en una noticia.

Aunque esta reportera no se encontraba –lamentablemente– en ese lugar (Algo que les comenté el día de ayer, donde ilustro con muy buen humor nuestros burocráticos y poco efectivos trámites ministeriales), en ese momento, si poseo la suficiente cantidad de _contactos_ en este mundillo para al menos enterarme de los pormenores y poder, con un poco de suerte, hacerles participes a ustedes de esa entretenida historia.

¿Recuerdan mi última noticia –ayer– sobre las andadas del encantador James Potter? Pues parece que mi teoría toma cada vez más fuerza. Con el riesgo de parecer presuntuosa podría asegurar que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de tener al carismático Draco Malfoy junto a nuestro héroe nacional dando otra conferencia y esta vez no tendrá nada que ver con las hazañas del suegro de la década, que dicho sea de paso siempre tiene algo para dar de que hablar.

Mis contactos aseguraron que aquel día comenzaba a ser una tranquila y aburrida tarde en el restaurante de moda, cuando James Potter apareció junto a Teddy Lupin y su heredero, con carrito en mano y simulando una estampa familiar que nada tiene que envidiar a la pareja gay de moda del mundo mágico. Si bien éstos aseguraron en un principio que aquello parecía una simple salida normal de amigos, no necesité escuchar más como para _hacerme una idea_ de lo que sucedería.

 

¿Han escuchado hablar sobre la teoría del _caos_?

 

Si bien –y no les culparía pensarlo– éstas últimas noticias parecieran salir de un libro rosa para brujas adolescentes, la realidad muchas veces tiende a ser más fantasiosa que la ficción. Mis queridos lectores, esto es el mundo mágico. Y, lamentablemente, los mejores relatos muggles han sido inspirados en historias protagonizadas por nada más ni nada menos que magos.

 

Volviendo al guapo James Potter…

Comencemos con los _hechos_. Ayer, cerca de la hora de almuerzo se produjo un enfrentamiento entre el Auror James Potter y el personal del Departamento del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia Victoire ¿ _Lupin?_ de soltera Weasley. Mis fuentes afirman que la fuerte discusión fue a punto de ser frenada por el personal del restaurante antes de que se saliera de control. En la escena como testigos estuvieron el Auror Edward Lupin y el empresario Estadounidense que se erradicó en Inglaterra hace seis meses Richard Wright quienes parecieron controlar el incidente, que no pasó a mayores.

 

Mis conjeturas. 

_¿No les parece extraño, todo esto?_

 

Mis testigos, además, afirman que la señorita –Porque a estas alturas, llamarla _señora_ sería una burla– Victoire Weasley golpeó no sólo una vez. Si no _dos veces_ al encantador James Potter. ¿Habrá hecho algo el auror para provocar la furia de aquella últimamente irascible señorita? ¿Habrá sido _realmente_ él quien provocó la pelea? O, según mi intuición de periodista ¿Será éste un enfrentamiento por _celos_ que sólo será el puntapié inicial de muchas peleas y desamores?. Para coronar la guinda a esta torta, mis informantes añadieron que a pesar de ser un testigo ocular del hecho, el Auror Edward Lupin no intervino en ningún momento si no más bien hasta el final. ¿Por qué se quedaría tan tranquilo al ver como su mujer y su _amigo_ intercambiaban pullas cada vez más violentas? ¿Tenía realmente que ver con él o sólo buscaba no ser parte de más cobertura mediática? ¿Porqué él no salió junto a su mujer al final de la discusión y se fue junto a James Potter y su hijo? ¿Realmente son sólo amigos y no estarán escondiendo _algo más_?

 

¿Será éste definitivamente el final de éste matrimonio?

¿Qué tenía que ver Richard Wright en todo esto? ¿Qué relación tiene él con Victoire Weasley?

 

Mis queridos amigos, estoy abierta a conjeturas. Porque este aparente cuarteto amoroso se viene cada vez mejor y eso sí se los puedo asegurar.

¡Estén atentos a las noticias!


	21. Eso se está complicando

A pesar de no poseer mucho tiempo, Draco gusta de remolonear en las mañanas apretado a Harry. Sobre todo cuando el clima comenzaba a ser tan frío que la tentación de quedarse en la habitación es más grande. Como Potter tiende a dormir más que él, normalmente es Draco quien le saca de la cama a punta de gritos, o besos, o lo que salga en el camino. Hoy, sin embargo, tiene ganas de simplemente olerle y saborear su felicidad. Algo que hace de vez en cuando, cuando se siente un poco melancólico o despierta sintiéndose un poco como Hufflepuff en San Valentín.

 

Depende del nivel de cansancio, Draco aprendió que los ronquidos de Harry son más o menos ruidosos. Un poco gangosos si comienza a resfriarse. Si bien hoy no ronca tan ruidosamente como la semana anterior, si se escucha de vez en cuando un ronquido fuerte como para intuir que si bien ya no está tan estresado, si lo está lo bastante como para poner un ojo en ello. Se endereza un poco, volteándose de lado hacia él y estirando una de sus manos hacia su pelo, comenzando a crear tirabuzones que no se mantendrán debido a su genética. Necesita otro corte de cabello, no puede evitar pensar, agendando mentalmente hacerse el tiempo para cortárselo el fin de semana. Harry, por supuesto, no se percata de sus manos. Se pregunta ociosamente si el elfo ha despertado a Cissy, pero no quiere levantarse hasta que el fuego de su pequeña chimenea haya calentado la habitación.

 

– **¿Uhm?** –Escucha a Harry, haciendo un bostezo que se le contagió, antes de voltearse hacia Draco. Está más dormido que otra cosa. Draco alzó una ceja, mientras Harry enroscaba sus brazos entorno a él y le atraía para, seguramente, intentar seguir durmiendo. – **Tengo sueño…** –Murmuró, tapándolos a ambos con las mantas.

 

– **Tenemos que trabajar** –Murmura Draco, dentro del abrazo. Pero no puede evitar que el sueño le gane terreno, al estar tan cómodo en los brazos de Harry. Desde la primera vez que durmieron juntos, no había podido explicar aquella seguridad que el Gryffindor le producía. Siempre lo había aludido a su naturaleza protectora, pero también había algo en su olor, que le había dado una sensación de bienestar – **Harry…** –

 

– **5 minutos, Draco. Hace tanto que no estábamos así…** –Se quejó, acercando su nariz al cabello de Draco y olfateándolo un poco. Presionó un poco sus brazos con la intención de acercarle mucho más. Draco suspiró ante la cercanía. – **Tan cerca…Ni siquiera me acordaba de cómo era tu olor en las mañanas** –

 

– **Estás exagerando** –Masculló Draco. Pero sin evitar enternecerse por sus palabras. Salazar, que Harry lo volvía estúpido con sus actitudes tan cursis. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse querido, ni podía evitar _intentar_ –Porque ni drogado hubiese podido nunca igualar lo cursi que era Potter– corresponder el cariño que le daban. Draco dejó un beso en el cuello de Harry, siendo correspondido con otro beso en su frente. – **¿Y cómo es mi olor en las mañanas?** –

– **Delicioso, como siempre** –Harry sonrió, tomando la distancia suficiente como para intentar mirarle –Dado que no traía lentes– para bajar hasta su boca y dejar un beso. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, Draco ni siquiera se quejaba de que no se habían lavado los dientes. A Harry no le importaba y por mucho que Draco se hubiese quejado, aquello nunca había sido un impedimento para besarle. Se dejo llevar, disfrutando de los labios un poco partidos de Harry, presionando suave y deslizándolos tranquilamente contra los suyos. Aquel no era un día donde se sintiera frenético y Harry tampoco, a juzgar por la nula intensidad. Se estaban reconociendo, disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad después de semanas de andar corriendo. – **¿Crees que sería un buen momento para quedarnos en la cama?** –Murmuró, luego de separarse. Draco rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza. – **Una vez…** –

 

– **Podemos quedarnos todo el día mañana, si quieres** –Ofreció él. Harry soltó un bufido, deslizándose hacia su cuello y mordisqueándolo un poco. Draco suspiró, soltando un quejido involuntario.

 

– **Siempre dices lo mismo y terminas levantándote** –

 

– **Mañana no tenemos nada que hacer** –Murmuró Draco. Harry deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de Draco, directo hacia su parte baja. – **Tienes clases Harry** –insistió, no evitando saltar cuando Harry le dio un buen apretón en el trasero.

 

– **Al menos alcanzamos a hacer esto** –Dijo el moreno, dejando a Draco encima de las almohadas para posesionarse encima de él. Se restregó inmediatamente, arrancándole a ambos suspiros de satisfacción. – **¿O no tienes ganas?** –

 

– **No he dicho que no** –Replicó, mordiéndose el labio. Harry le sonrió pícaramente, logrando que él soltara un bufido que le hizo reír. Por supuesto que quería. Draco nunca se había podido negar a él ¿Cómo podría, si le tocaba con una dedicación única? Astoria siempre le había dicho que aquello significaba simplemente que poseían una gran compatibilidad sexual, pero Draco siempre había pensado que era _algo más_. Aunque sonara como un blandengue. Con Harry siempre había sido todo diferente, único y _grandioso_ desde el comienzo. Como a cualquier pareja, les había tomado tiempo el aprender del otro, pero no eso no significaba que sus primeras veces hubiesen sido malas. Todo lo contrario. Con aquello en mente, Draco simplemente se rindió, jalando la parte de arriba del pijama a Harry, intentando quitársela. El pelinegro, riéndose ante la urgencia del otro, simplemente se dejó.

 

Tan ocupados estaban el uno en el otro, que no escucharon la lechuza que chillaba y picaba el cristal hasta que el sonido chirriante fue mucho más fuerte que el sonido que sus cuerpos producían. Harry se detuvo, arrugando el entrecejo, mirando hacia donde provenía el sonido.

 

– **¿El profeta?** –Preguntó, bufando. Draco, tomando un respiro se enderezó por sobre las almohadas, haciendo un quejido cuando involuntariamente _se movió_. Aquello no fue un impedimento para colocar los codos sobre la cama y mirar hacia la ventana. Siendo el que mejor vista poseía de los dos en aquel momento, alzó una ceja y prestó atención. Era una lechuza café, un poco corriente y desconocida para él.

 

– **Es lo más probable** –Dictaminó, aún un poco inseguro. Aunque no reconocía la lechuza y sólo por eso, era posible que no se tratara de alguno de sus hijos. Recordando que también podía tratarse de la inmobiliaria que Scorpius contrató para buscar una casa en Godric para Albus y él, se encogió de hombros. Cualquiera de las dos opciones implicaba que debían abrirle a la lechuza y dejarla entrar – **Deberías dejarla entrar** –Le dijo a Harry, quien entre sus piernas le echó una mirada bastante renuente. Y para enfatizar el hecho, le dio un par de embestidas a Draco que le hicieron ver estrellas– **Harry…** –

 

– **¿No puedo simplemente alcanzar la varita, dejar que la lechuza entre y ya?** –Se quejó. Draco soltó un suspiro, dándole una mirada entre excitada y sarcástica.

 

– **¿Y cómo piensas pagarle, Potter?** –

 

– **Levitaré mi billetera y ya ¿Cómo si no?** –Respondió éste, acariciándole las piernas. Por Salazar, que terco era.

 

– **Sólo ve y ábrele, necio Gryffindor** –bufó él, abriendo un poco más las piernas para evitar la caricia, sin notar lo expuesto que se encontraba en consecuencia. Posición que Harry pareció encontrar bastante interesante, a juzgar por lo _grande_ que se puso – **No voy a moverme de acá** –replicó. Harry le dio una mirada dudosa, logrando que Draco cerrara sus piernas y se cruzara de brazos. Harry intentó abrírselas suavemente, sin éxito alguno. – **Ábrele a la maldita lechuza y tú y yo terminamos esto** –

 

– **Sí que eres mandón Malfoy** –Replicó, pero se salió encima de él y caminó desnudo hacia la ventana. Draco no pudo evitar sentir la pérdida como el apreciar lo soberanamente bueno que estaba Harry. ¿Cómo había tenido tanta diabla suerte como para tener a alguien como él en su vida? Definitivamente había sido un cabrón con suerte. Y cómo lo aprovechaba.  – **Efectivamente, el profeta** –anunció, luego de abrir la ventana y que la enojada ave se posara en el brazo del hombre e intentara morderle. Draco sonrió, observando el gracioso intercambio entre el profesor y el ave.

 

– **No he recibido respuesta de la inmobiliaria. Deberé enviar una lechuza desde el trabajo** –

 

– **¿Temes que Al se entere?** –Preguntó Harry, pagándole y dándole una chuchería al ave antes de dirigirla hacia la ventana, dejar el profeta en el mueble más cercano y cerrarla finalmente.

 

– **No me sorprendería si lo hiciera** –Dijo él, volteándose y colocando sus codos y estómago contra el colchón, para alzar el trasero en una posición bastante vergonzosa. Volteó la cara hacia donde Harry se encontraba, dándole una mirada bastante libidinosa que pareció funcionar perfectamente en el profesor. – **Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, Potter** –Ronroneó, abriendo un poco más las piernas. Harry no pudo evitar masturbarse en respuesta, prácticamente corriendo hacia la cama.

 

– **Amo mi recompensa** –Replicó él, besando una de las nalgas de Draco antes de darle una estocada que provocó que el ex Slytherin olvidara hasta como se llamaba.

 

Una hora más tarde Draco por fin pudo tomar el diario, acostado entre las almohadas con una taza de café en la mano. Habían aprovechado de desayunar en la cama, antes de ducharse y correr cada uno a sus respectivos trabajos. Cissy se encontraba entre Harry y él, jugando con su oso y balbuceándole a Harry sobre su corta mañana. Draco estaba un 60% seguro de que Cissy terminaría en Slytherin como iban las cosas. Si era tan diestra en manipular a su esposo a los dos y medio, no quería imaginar cómo sería a los 11 años. Recién habiendo terminado la sección de economía y pasándole a Harry la sección de encabezados del ministerio, se dedicó a hojear la sección de farándula.

 

Que casi consigue que escupiera su café de golpe.

 

– **¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué viste?** –Murmuró Harry, al ver su expresión y su salto de sorpresa. Salto un poco doloroso ante sus actividades recientes y al no haberse aplicado aún una poción des inflamatoria. Draco parpadeó un momento, asegurándose de que lo había leído en el diario efectivamente era aquello, antes de voltear la mirada hacia Harry.

 

– **Déjame leerlo** –Musitó, volviendo al Diario. Hayes, esa _perra_ … Draco maldijo internamente, antes de leer el nada corto reportaje sobre su hijo y Teddy, para terminar suspirando al final. Harry le presionó el hombro con preocupación, logrando que Draco se sobresaltara un poco e hiciera una mueca.

 

– **Con cuidado** –Advirtió Harry, sabedor del estado del cuerpo de su esposo. Draco hizo una mueca, alzándole el diario hacia él. Diario que el hombre se apresuró a tomar para empezar a leer. La cara de Harry se fue tornando de preocupada a furiosa a medida que leía – **… Esa hija de pu…** –intentó maldecir, siendo detenido por la mano de Draco en su boca.

 

– **No frente a la niña** –Advirtió.

 

– **Hija de bruja** –Se corrigió Harry, arrugando el entrecejo un poco más. Draco le miró en silencio, agradeciendo que al menos Cissy encontrara interesante hacer sonar la sección de Economía que acababa de leer antes que prestarles atención. Siempre procuraban el discutir o enfadarse por alguna cosa lejos de la niña. Era demasiado pequeña para entender que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Harry estuvo un par de minutos más –Posiblemente pensando y releyendo aquellas frases más desafortunadas– antes de levantar la mirada hacia él. – **¿Entonces, crees que debamos demandar?** –

 

– **Se ha excedido** –Opinó él, llevando una de sus manos hacia su barbilla. Si bien es cierto que las demandas por privacidad siempre les terminaban dando _aún más_ popularidad a aquellos periodistas del mal, también servía para acallarles un tiempo – **Lo que me causa curiosidad, es _algo_ que ella mencionó y que quizás debamos averiguar** –

 

– **¿Sobre la discusión entre James y Victoire? No se caen bien pero…** –Divagó Harry, haciendo una mueca – **No creo que fuesen a los gritos y menos a los golpes. No creo que Teddy permitiera algo así de estar presente** – Él tampoco lo creía. Pero desde que Ed llegó hay cosas que a Draco no le acababan de calzar. El hecho de que los últimos 3 fines de semana Teddy había aparecido diligentemente en los almuerzos familiares, como si siempre hubiese sido parte de éstos. O la cercanía que poseía con Ed, como si fuese habitual para él cambiarle el pañal o darle de comer. O las conductas extrañas de Victoire y él los últimos meses, algo que Harry detectó mucho antes que él.

 

– **No, no, no es eso.** –Negó con la cabeza, alzando una de sus manos hacia el periódico y apuntando hacia un párrafo en específico – **¿Leíste eso? Que Victoire estaba con otro mago** –

 

– **Bueno, si ¿Y?** –

 

– **Supongo que deberías averiguar pero… ¿No te parece raro que, según este tema, se haya mostrado tan _cariñoso_ con ella?** –Preguntó él. Últimamente todo en torno a Teddy era bastante más nebuloso de lo que le gustaría. Y Harry insistía con su postura de no preguntar hasta que el mismo Teddy se acercara. No necesito una mirada de él para entender que posiblemente diría ‘ _Es una revista amarillista ¿Realmente deberíamos creer esa patraña?_ ’ Y Draco no la creía, no del todo al menos.

 

– **¿No crees que pueda ser un amigo y ya?** –Preguntó Harry en respuesta, dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Siempre fiel a creer lo mejor de su prole. Draco le miró inquisitivo **–¿Qué? Supongo que ella puede tener amigos ¿no?** –

 

– **¿Le conoces tú alguno?** –Inquirió él, haciendo memoria. La verdad es que fuera de un grupo de amigas no recordaba haberle visto nunca con un chico, a diferencia de su hermana Molly. Aunque sus hijos tendrían mucha más opinión que él, sobre sus años de Hogwarts. Pero Victoire y Teddy llevan alrededor de 10 años fuera del castillo, y han ido a las suficientes reuniones ministeriales y protocolares como para que Draco se hiciera una idea de ella. Harry se encogió de hombros. Tonto y despistado Gryffindor. Draco bufó exasperado – **Harry, sinceramente ¿No has notado lo cercanos que han estado James y él?** –

 

– **Bueno, si… pero ¿No es normal? Ellos dos siempre suelen juntarse y…** –Se cruzó de brazos, o al menos lo intentó, en un gesto pensativo. Draco decidió darle tiempo para encajar el puzle –Después de todo, aún Harry es un auror. Draco no dudaba que pudiera ver el panorama aún mejor que él si lo pensaba un poco – en lo que tomaba a Cissy y la alejaba del diario que ya se había transformado en un destrozo.

 

– **No linda, no es de una dama hacer trizas el diario. _Reparo_** –La regaño, para tomar la varita de debajo de la almohada y reparar el papel. Cissy, además de mirarlo con curiosidad no comentó ni reaccionó nada. Draco esperaba una rabieta, al menos. Pero su hija se había levantado con el suficiente buen ánimo para simplemente ignorarle y tomar su oso preferido.

 

– **Draco** –Le llamó Harry de pronto. Luego de dar un sorbo a su café, el rubio le miró con curiosidad. Harry parecía un poco serio. – **¿No te has preguntado por qué Victoire y Teddy no han tenido hijos en 10 años de matrimonio?** –Draco asintió. No quiso mencionar que había simplemente pensado que para Victoire un hijo sería un problema. Y le arruinaría la figura. Siempre le había visto como una chica un tanto pretenciosa, lo que le hacía preguntarse el porqué no había quedado en Sly. A veces le recordaba un poco a Pansy – **Lo he pensado un poco y… es fácil decir que ellos dos se separaron, ni siquiera tengo que leer El Profeta. Pero tengo la impresión que esa es la razón** –

 

– **¿Quieres decir que Teddy quería y ella no?** –Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

– **Tendrías que haberlos visto, _a ellos dos_. Teddy _realmente_ trataba a James como si fuese su pareja. Y a Ed como si fuera el hijo de los dos** –En realidad, no le costaba imaginarlo. Teddy siempre había tenido una debilidad por James con la que ni siquiera Victoire había podido competir. Y James, bueno… su hijo estaba _completamente enamorado_ de él. Tanto así que Draco no hubiese dudado que de ser una chica, el chico habría hecho de todo por tenerle. Y no era como si consiente o inconscientemente lo hiciera ahora. Lo que le hacía preguntarse si James había influido en la decisión de Teddy de separarse.

 

– **Usa el pensadero, Harry** –bufó él. Harry le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros – **¿Entonces, que hacemos con esa información?** –Preguntó finalmente.

 

– **Averiguar _dónde_ está viviendo Teddy, si salió de esa casa** –Dijo su esposo, acercándose y dejando un beso en su mejilla. Eso era pan comido, en realidad. Sólo debía preguntar a las personas correctas. – **Y si es así, esperemos que no se haya ido donde James o deberemos intervenir. Porque me temo que nuestro hijo va a salir bastante mal parado de esa situación** –Y tenía razón. Porque Teddy estaría deprimido y desesperado por agarrarse a cualquier posibilidad de cariño y una familia. Algo que podía encontrar con James de sobra. Y no dudaba que James era lo bastante estúpido para aceptarle, por las razones y los motivos equivocados. Draco suspiró. Nadie le había dicho que tener una gran familia sería tan complejo cuando tuvo la estúpida idea de proponerle a Astoria el tener a Scorp y menos, cuando Harry y él decidieron unir sus familias. – **Y con respecto a la demanda… no tengo idea** –

 

– **Dejémoslo así, por el momento** –Replicó él – **Haré eco de tus propias palabras. _Recabemos información antes de dar un veredicto o apuntar a culpables sin ningún hecho fehaciente_** –Alzó una ceja, un tanto presuntuoso. Harry sonrió, dándole otro beso.

 

– **Es difícil no querer premiar a un alumno cuando demuestra esa clase de conocimiento** –Murmuró él, con la voz un poco ronca. Draco sonrió abiertamente, levantando la mano que no sostenía el café para mover uno de los mechones rebeldes de Harry con cariño.

 

– **Mientras no premies a todos tus alumnos de la misma forma…** –Harry soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza. Y aquella risa tan fresca y feliz le hubiese parecido mucho más interesante, si no tuviera que levantarse para ir a trabajar. Pero se prometió, de forma totalmente Hufflepuff-en-San-Valentín que haría algo durante la noche para corresponder esa felicidad.

 

Suspiró.

 

Potter lo hacía tan _asquerosamente_ cursi.


	22. Las cosas que no recuerdas pero deberías recordar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esto es un especial de aniversario!
> 
> Jamás pensé que podría publicar un long fic sin aburrirme ni dejarlo de lado por cosas ajenas durante tanto tiempo. Y estoy muy contenta de cómo se está dando. Encima de todo, durante noviembre perdí un disco duro y casi, pero casi, pierdo esta historia (¡Gracias Word y tus cookies de respaldo de archivos!). Ha sido un año largo, un poco difícil, y este cuento ayudó mucho como un bálsamo a lo que ha sido mi absurda vida personal. Lo menos que podía hacer era seguir con esto hasta el final, aunque todos sepan cómo termina aunque no cómo llegan a eso. ¡Esa es la parte divertida!
> 
> En fin, Enjoi it!

Le sorprende que esté tan furioso por algo tan estúpido.

 

No lo dice, sin embargo. Conoce a James lo suficiente como para saber que pincharlo cuando ya está enojado era avivar el fuego con aceite. Era gracioso, sin embargo. James tenía una mezcla entre abochornado, furioso y ebrio a medio camino. Entendía a su familia las ganas inmensas de _molestarlo_ pero él siempre se había puesto del lado de James. Un poco al menos.

 

– **¡Por los cojones de Merlín!** –Se quejó James, levantándose de pronto. Un poco mareado, por como lo veía él. Estaba mucho más ebrio de lo que él pensaba – **¡Soy hétero, maldita sea! ¿Con quién tengo que hablar para que me crean?** –

 

– **Pues no tienes que jurarlo** –Replicó Albus. James le fulminó con la mirada, algo que para Teddy fue increíblemente gracioso. James se balanceaba, un poco. Cosa que siempre hacía cuando el alcohol ya había ingresado bastante en su sistema. Intercambió una breve mirada con Harry. ¿Sería momento para llevárselo o buscarle un café? Pero su padrino negó con la cabeza y dio otro sorbo al vino que tenía en la mano.

 

– **Pues lo soy, así que dejen de fastidiarme con eso. ¡Y déjenme decirles, que tampoco estoy enamorado de Teddy! ¿Me escucharon? ¡No-estoy-enamorado-de-él!** –Gritó, golpeando la mesa cada palabra que pronunciara. Teddy abrió la boca con incredulidad. _¿Otra vez lo molestaban con él?_. Sabía que aquello había comenzado cuando James estaba en segundo y Teddy había intervenido cuando unos chicos habían intentado molestar a Albus y Scorp. Si bien James ya no tenía esa adoración ciega por él –algo que por sorprendente que pareciera, nunca le había molestado. Era muy mono tener a un chico como James detrás de él día y noche intentando imitarle– si seguía siendo su favorito. A pesar de haberse sentido profundamente indignado cuando se casó, algo que sacó bastantes carcajadas en casi toda su familia.

 

– **James…** –Teddy lo jaló del brazo, sin poder evitarlo. Teddy sabía que no debía, que _realmente_ no debía. Pero era más fuerte que él. James se giró rápidamente –O lo más rápido que pudo– con una expresión interrogativa bastante graciosa.

 

– **¿Qué?** –

 

– **¿Estás enamorado de mi?** –

 

James soltó una maldición en voz alta –Algo que hizo que ambos padres llamasen su atención– antes de empujar a Teddy y tirarle de la silla. A penas pudo sujetarse con la mano derecha para no golpearse la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. James le miró con indignación antes de darse vuelta y tambalearse hacia el bar. A Teddy le costó un poco reaccionar, mirando al resto de la familia contener la risa antes de levantarse del piso de un salto, para correr hacia él. No había tomado tanto como él, afortunadamente. Sólo una copa. Principalmente porque Victoire odiaba verle borracho y las cosas no estaban como para provocar aún más su ira.

 

– **¡James, espera!** –

 

– ** _Ahí se fue el último intento por tener una nuera_ ** –Escuchó quejarse a Draco, antes de enfocar su atención completa en James. Si pasó por el lado de alguien que le ofreció conversación, Teddy no lo notó. No pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa al verle ordenar un whisky, con una cara enfurruñada que Merlín lo perdonara, parecía _adorable_.

 

Bueno, James siempre había sido adorable. Desde siempre.

 

– **¡No tienes que enojarte tanto!** –Exclamó Teddy, no sin diversión.

 

– **Eres estúpido si me estás diciendo esa mierda** –Había respondido él, aún indignado. Teddy rodó los ojos. A veces era tan dramático con su familia, que ni parecía él mismo. Era el alcohol, sabía él. James siempre había sido más sensible de lo normal con alcohol en el cuerpo.

 

– **¡Pero si son bromas!** –Teddy gruñó, intentando sentirse molesto. James rodó los ojos.

 

– **Porque a ti nadie te dice nada. ¡Me han molestado con eso durante años, maldita sea! ¡Años!** –Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos después de tomarse el whisky de golpe. James alzó la mirada, como buscando a alguien más. Al barman, seguramente. Por otro trago. Teddy suspiró. A estas alturas, no sabía si podría evitar un desastre. Conociéndole, sería peor si intentaba evitarle el alcohol.

 

– **Sólo lo hacen porque tú te molestas. Saben que soy tu favorito** –Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Lo intentaron con él, por supuesto. Pero Teddy siempre había sido bastante indiferente hacia esa clase de bromas, por lo que pronto le dejaron en paz. James le fulminó con la mirada un momento.

 

– **¿Quién dice que lo eres?** –Gruñó

 

– **¡James!** –Se quejó Teddy en respuesta. Sonriendo cuando a James, sin querer, se le escapó una sonrisa.

 

– **De todas formas ¿Dónde está el maldito barman? Quiero otro trago** –

 

– **James…** –advirtió, aunque en vano. James era realmente malo para escuchar advertencias, y menos en ese momento. Desafortunadamente para él, el barman se hizo presente ante ellos y se apresuró a tomarle el pedido, incluso guiñándole el ojo. Teddy arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Estaría interesado en él o qué? Pero le bastó una mirada a James para saber que el otro no se había dado ni cuenta. Tampoco era como si hiciera algo si aquello ocurría, pero él siempre había tenido el instinto de cuidarle. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Teddy abrió la carta de vinos, pensando que quizás un poco de vino blanco no estaría mal.

 

– **No me jodas ¿Vino otra vez?** –James dijo de pronto.

 

– **¿Qué tiene de malo?** –Preguntó él. James chasqueó la lengua, apoyando el codo en la mesa y volteándose hacia él.

 

– **¿Desde cuándo te volviste un viejo de mierda?** –

 

– **¿ _Disculpa_? ** –Preguntó él, colocándose rígido. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

 

– **¿Hace cuanto tiempo no tomas una buena cerveza? ¿O un whisky de fuego?** –Teddy se quedó callado, sin saber que responder. La verdad es que posiblemente la última vez había sido cuando James se había graduado y le había acompañado a un bar. Y se había sentido tan culpable por beber una cerveza y llegar _casi_ ebrio a su casa que lo había dejado por completo.

 

– **No tiene nada de malo cambiar de gustos** –

 

– **Siempre he querido preguntarlo** –Dijo éste, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Teddy esperó, un poco ceñudo. ¿Cómo se había transformado esto en una acusación propiamente tal? – **¿Comenzaste a tomar vino porque Victoire te lo propuso o algo?** –James se volteó, buscando a la esposa de Teddy con la mirada. No tardaron en hallarla, alternando la mirada entre sus padres y ellos. Se preguntó cómo una persona podía cambiar de una mirada claramente censurada a una amable a una fracción de segundo. Estaba seguro que él, como espía, jamás había podido hacerlo. James soltó un bufido.

 

– **Odio esa mirada de mierda que siempre me dirige. ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con ella?** –Se quejó. Teddy rodó los ojos, volteándose hacia él. Aquella era otra de esas discusiones sin sentido alguno. James y Victoire nunca habían podido llevarse bien, algo que lamentaba profundamente. Porque por más que su esposa lo pidiera, él nunca había podido ponerse de parte de nadie. No podía, simplemente. James era parte de él tanto como ella lo era.

 

– ** _Chicos… si pudieran apresurarse con el pedido_** –

 

– **Ah tío, lo siento. ¿Por qué no le traes un whisky a él también?** –James preguntó, sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo. Teddy arrugó el entrecejo al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del hombre que se limitó a darle una sonrisa coqueta antes de comenzar a hacer su trabajo. Teddy bufó, fulminando con la mirada a James.

 

– **¿Qué?** –

 

– **¿Estás interesado en hombres ahora?** –Preguntó de sopetón, cruzándose de brazos.

 

– **¿Es en serio?** –James abrió la boca, con sorpresa. Teddy esperó impacientemente por la respuesta. Diablos, que James tenía tan mal gusto en mujeres que estaba seguro que si llegaba a relacionarse con un chico sería _peor_. No sabía por qué le molestaba, pero cuando el barman trajo el alcohol se encargó de fulminarle lo suficiente como para asustarlo. – **No tienes que espantarlo, idiota** –bufó él.

 

– **Por supuesto que debo** –Murmuró. James rodó los ojos, apuntándole el trago con la mano. Teddy lo pensó un momento antes de suspirar y tomar el vaso. Uno, se dijo. Uno no tenía nada de mano. Pero bastó con simplemente probarlo para que sus papilas gustativas se llenaran con un fuego que no había sentido hace años y le sorprendió saber que lo había extrañado. Teddy jadeó de asombro, mirando el vaso con sorpresa.

 

– **¿Te gusto, eh?** –Sonrió James, negando con la cabeza. Como si Teddy fuese un niño al que había que – **¿A que no te tomas otro?** –

 

Teddy estaba muy, pero muy mal de la cabeza si aceptaba.

 

…

 

No podía ver el suelo sin que éste se moviera.

 

Se las ha arreglado para levantarse sin caerse, lo que puede considerar todo un logro. Pero está seguro que si no se sujeta –o sigue bebiendo– las cosas irán a peor. Mierda. Miró hacia su izquierda y ve a James a penas. Y no necesita seguirle mirando para saber que él sí que no puede avanzar solo. Pero le sigue mirando. Siempre había una cosa con James que nunca había podido quitarle la mirada de encima. Aunque Victoire se quejara una vez que le veía mucho más a él de lo que la veía a ella. Algo que Teddy no entendía del todo, pero sabía que era cierto. James mueve la cabeza hacia atrás y le mira también. O lo intenta, como él. – **¿Quéeeee?** –Pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Teddy ladea la cabeza. Y tiene que sujetarse de la mesa para no caerse.

 

– **Estamos borrachos. Y-yo no debería estar borracho** –Piensa. ¿O lo dice en voz alta? No tiene idea. James se ríe, lo que le da a entender que en realidad lo ha dicho. Oh, quizás debería callarse ahora. Antes de que Victoire lo vea y todo se vaya más aún al cuerno. Si ella quería irse e intentaba que él se apareciera, se partirían en dos.

 

– **P-por supuesto que nooo** –Responde él. Intenta pararse, pero termina arrastrando las manos hasta tocar la de Teddy y apretarla. Sólo ahí intenta levantarse. Teddy no puede evitar intentar sujetarle de los brazos, aunque exista el riesgo de que se caiga también. Están como un minuto así, tambaleándose, con Teddy agarrando a James de los brazos. James se limita a levantar la cabeza y a mirarle con una expresión risueña – **¿Estas borracho?** –Le pregunta, para acercarse –lo que le permite sujetarlo y sujetarse mejor– a él, hasta su oreja. O su hombro, en realidad. Teddy está seguro de que James es más bajo que él. Se inclina un poco, para hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Y porque si echa el torso hacia adelante tiene más equilibrio. Un poco más. – ** _Yo estoy muy borracho_** –Le susurra. Y luego ríe. Teddy se estremece al sentir el aliento de James en su oreja. No sabe porqué se estremece.

– **Shh** –Intenta hacerlo callar, pasándole el brazo por debajo de sus axilas cuando está seguro de que no se va a caer. James se ríe, pero se tapa la boca ahora. Y hace un movimiento peligroso hacia adelante que le obliga a sujetarle del pecho. – **No es justo que t-te rías así** –piensa entonces. O lo dice, no está seguro. Pero están abrazados ahora. Teddy se pregunta dónde se pueden ir un rato, hasta que se les pase un poco la borrachera. Espera que Victoire no esté cerca de él o va a enfurecerse – **E-ellllla va a gritarme como… como banshee histérica** –dice en voz alta. Y maldice en voz alta, también por decirlo.

 

James vuelve a reír.

 

– **¿Porqué n…no es justo?** –Pregunta él. Teddy recuerda de momento que aquello es un hotel. Entonces deben tener habitaciones. Pero baja la vista y ve a James sonreir y piensa que es injusto.

 

– ** _…porque tienes una linda risa_** –vuelve a decir en voz alta. Teddy se avergüenza al ver a James reírse. Se está riendo demasiado alto. Está borracho y apenas puede caminar, pero hasta él sabe que si siguen así llamarán demasiado la atención.  – **Shh vamos a do-dormir** –Anuncia, antes de comenzar a arrastrarle hacia la puerta más cercana. Se pregunta si en recepción tendrán las llaves de las habitaciones. Si tienen un elfo doméstico que pueda llevarlos. Si tiene que subir una escalera va a morir. – ** _No quiero morir_** –susurra. James no le escuchó o habría dicho algo. En cambio balbucea algo sobre camas que no logró entender.

 

James apenas le sigue el paso, por lo que deben caminar lento.

 

– **No quiero dormir** –replica James justo cuando llegan a la puerta. A penas pueden sujetarse el uno al otro, pero lo logran. El pecho se le hincha de orgullo y ríe un poco sin entender porque lo hace. Lo vuelve a mirar y se pregunta donde dejó la corbata. Esta seguro que traía una. Pero si vuelven a la barra seguirán bebiendo y no es bueno que despierte al otro día sin recordar nada. Sin recordar la risa de James.

– **Estamos borrachos. Debemos dormir** –

 

– **Nooooo** –James niega con la cabeza. Y se tambalea hacia un lado, obligándole a sujetarlo con ambas manos. Pero ya están un poco fuera de la vista de los demás, así que no importa. Se demora otro minuto en enderezarlo sin caerse él antes de seguir avanzando. – **…Porque tendré sexo si me voy a dormir** –

 

Teddy arruga el entrecejo.

 

– **No… ¿Con el barman?** –Pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. De repente comienza a enojarse. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Cuándo le pidieron que trajera ginebra? ¿Cuándo se agachó para recoger la chaqueta que James tiró al piso? – **No iremos con él** –Sentenció. No podía imaginarse a su lindo James con ese tipo. Aunque estaba seguro que James no es suyo, pero decirlo así le hace sentir bien. Lo está cuidando hoy, así que puede tratarlo como una cosa suya por un rato.

 

– **¿Él quiere sexo conmigo?** –Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Teddy aprieta su espalda, haciéndole gemir del dolor – **me duele** –se queja.

 

– **No iremos con él** –repite Teddy, comenzando a arrastrarle para avanzar. No, debe asegurarse de que el barman no le vea. Porque si le ve, ellos tendrán sexo. Y está seguro que no podrá soportarlo sin maldecirle. Aunque no debería usar la varita ebrio. La última vez casi convierte a Jordan en un cerdo  – **…entonces tendré que golpearlo** –

 

– **P-Pero no viene con nosotros** –dice James. Teddy se gira hacia él y vuelve a apretar cuando le escucha sonar triste. ¿O no lo está y solo habla así borracho? James vuelve a gemir, pero sigue sin soltarse de él.

 

– **¿Quieres ir con él?** –Pregunta Teddy, antes de que lleguen a la recepción. Hay un elfo doméstico que los mira como si fueran dos insectos. O eso cree él. No lo sabe. Se queda mirándole un minuto entero antes de recordar que le hizo una pregunta a James. El chico se sujeta de la mesa de recepción para no caerse. Teddy no lo suelta. – **¿Quieres?** –

 

James lo mira incrédulo. Teddy no sabe si eso es un sí. Pero aunque lo fuera, no lo llevaría. O iba a matarle a golpes si se atrevía a tocarlo. Aunque James se enojara con él por estropearle el sexo. James debería quedarse célibe toda la eternidad. Así él no estaría tan enojado cuando se echa una nueva novia.

 

– _¿Vienen de la fiesta Newton-Potter?_ –Pregunta el elfo. James asiente, casi yéndose hacia adelante si no fuera por sus brazos en la mesa.

 

– **Queremos dormir. Juntos** –Anuncia él. El elfo asiente, buscando en un libro más grande que él. James le mira con la boca abierta, llamando su atención – **¿Qué? No iremos con él** –Repite una vez más. James niega con la cabeza, sujetándose de su brazo. Teddy se apresura a sujetarlo. Tiene que dejar de asentir o negar o terminarán en el sucio piso.

 

– **¿Vamos a follar?** –

 

Teddy ladea la cabeza, confuso. ¿Por qué irían a follar? Victoire está de un humor de mierda. Y el barman no iba a tocar a James. Y está seguro que no se acercó a ninguna prima de Newton porque él lo vigiló.

 

– **Ni…n-ni siquiera me quieres para hacer eso** –Bufó James. Teddy arrugó el entrecejo, pensando, pero le costaba un poco. Sobre todo porque James había comenzado a hacer morritos como cuando era un niño. Siempre había sido débil ante sus rabietas monas. Y no podía decir que no lo quería, eso era una blasfemia. Frunció el entrecejo.

 

– **Si te quiero** –Se defendió él. ¿Cuándo había dicho que no lo quería? – **Te quiero desde que… q-que naciste** –Desde su llanto atravesó el pasillo y casi lo mata del susto. Lo quiso aún más cuando creció y comenzó a seguirlo a todos lados. Cuando se enojaba a quien ofendía a su familia. No lo sabía, pero había autentica adoración en su rostro en ese momento. Le costó recordar que no estaban solos y que no podía perderse en su devoción por él en el pasillo. Porque el barman podría venir y se lo podía quitar. Porque seguramente estaba más sobrio que él.

 

– _Su llave, señor. Vayan al ascensor, piso dos. La elfina los escoltará_ –Apareció otro elfo que comenzó a caminar. Teddy sujetó a James y lo obligó a caminar más rápido. James a penas podía seguirle el paso, pero no importaba. Tenía que asegurarse de que el barman no lo tocara. Y que Victoire no los descubriera.

 

– **Entonces… t-tampoco n-…** –Estornudó sin querer, no escuchando lo siguiente que dijo. James pareció pensarlo mientras entraban al ascensor. Gracias a Merlín el ascensor no lo manejó él. No estaba seguro de haber visto los números correctamente. ¿A qué piso tenían que ir? ¿Al 15? – **n-…he besado hoy** –

 

– **¿A q-quién?** –Preguntó Teddy, ofendido. ¿Realmente había besado al barman? Cuando su cabeza dejara de dar botes, Teddy iría a quejarse. Quizás Draco le ayudara si se quejaba que había hecho mal servicio. James no respondió, en cambio se aferró a él y le obligó a abrazarle. Bueno, no fue tanto como eso. Pero no podía no abrazar a James si James le abrazaba primero. James no le daba un abrazo de los 13 años, lo que le entristeció.

 

– _Su habitación_ –Dijo el elfo con voz chillona. Les abrió la puerta, a la que entraron tambaleándose. Teddy revisó la llave de la habitación antes de que la criatura cerrara la puerta. La habitación era más grande que la de su casa, con una cama blanca que más bien parecía lecho matrimonial. Teddy pensó que era mejor dejar a James en la cama y sentarse frente a la puerta a vigilar. Por si venía el barman. Y pensando en ese tipo…

 

– **¿Él te be-beso?** –Preguntó. Caminaron hacia la cama, tropezando con el colchón y cayendo encima de ella. Se atontaron un poco cuando rebotaron en el mullido colchón de boca, pero pudieron voltearse uno al lado del otro. Después de un minuto– **¿Cuándo?** –

 

– **¿Besarme? ¿Quién?** –

 

– **é-el** –Dijo Teddy. James se removió, sacándose los zapatos y lanzándolos a los pies de la cama. Teddy arrugó el entrecejo, pero hizo lo mismo. No, si tomaba la varita podían pasar cosas malas. A penas podía ver a James. Y estaban bastante cerca como para poder verle bien. Podía verle el ojuelo de la mejilla. Alzó una dedo hacia su cara y le picó en ese lugar. Si, podía. No estaba tan borracho. ¿O era su nariz la que tocó? **–¿Toqué tu nariz?** –

 

– **Si me be-besaron hoy** –Recordó él. Teddy apretó los dientes – **Cuando llegamos** –

 

– **No… no es verdad. No me acuerdo** –James asintió una vez más, pero Teddy negó con la cabeza. Estaba seguro. O casi seguro, si su mareada cabeza hacía memoria. Hubo un momento en el que fue al baño, quizás ahí…pero no. No creía.

 

– **Estamos borrachos. Y va-vamos a follar** –Replicó James, entrecerrando los ojos. Comenzó a desprenderse de los botones de la camisa. Teddy le miró con curiosidad. ¿Victoire estará de buen humor? ¿Pero con quien iba a tener sexo James? La idea no le gustó. Pero nada. Porque la opción era ese hombre y ya se había repetido muchas veces que iba a golpearlo si se atrevía, las suficientes como para hacerlo de verdad. Y tomaría la varita, aunque el tipo terminara convertido en cerdo.

 

– **¿Cómo? No le voy a dejar entr-trar** –La puerta la había cerrado el elfo. Y aunque no había puesto más hechizos ni estaba seguro de poder, el hotel era grande. No iba a poder encontrarlo ahí ¿Cierto?

 

James pareció pensarlo un poco.

 

– **Así** –Dijo él, acercándose a su cara lentamente y dándole un beso en los labios.

 

El cerebro de Teddy se detuvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> He estado ebria las suficientes veces como para entender que a veces, uno reacciona de formas impredecibles frente al alcohol. Así que a mi juicio (porque lo he vivido) la reacción de Teddy es la más normal. Sobre todo si mezclan su sobre-protección hacia James con sus celos hacia las personas que forman parte de la vida de él (algo que mencioné por ahí, pero nunca de forma tan frontal). Sin embargo, esto mismo va a ser el detonante para las cosas que se vienen.


	23. El telón se abrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruté inmensamente el poder escribir un caso ¡Nunca lo había hecho! Durante estos días estaba pensando en cómo acercarme un poco a la vida diaria de James (antes de Ed) y esto fue lo que salió. Mis disculpas si no fui completamente descriptiva en este contexto (porque es la primera vez que lo hago)
> 
> ¡Sobre mis OCC! Frank es un OC mío que hacía tiempo que no usaba ¡Y menos en un fanfic! En mi opinión, él es totalmente amigable y positivo, aunque estén a punto de matarle ¡Muy refrescante para toda la depresión que ha rodeado a James últimamente!
> 
> En fin
> 
> Enjoy it!

Ha llegado otra carta, junto a la lechuza del profeta. Está tan acostumbrado a evadir la sección de farándula que el añadir la correspondencia de sus padres no le costó demasiado. Titubeó, sin embargo, con el simple temor de que a Draco le dé por enviarle un vociferador y le _ponga en evidencia_. Aunque sea por fastidiarle.

 

– **¿Vas a seguir evadiendo la correspondencia?** –Escuchó a sus espaldas. James se volteó, frunciendo el entrecejo y haciéndole una mueca a Teddy que acababa de entrar. Se había levantado temprano sólo para poder coger el diario antes que él y guardar la carta de sus padres donde no pudiera leerla. Donde no pudiera leerla él, porque Teddy jamás había sido del tipo que se metía en su correo. Y tampoco era que fuera del profeta o la revista sobre bebés a la que se había suscrito recibiera más correspondencia que de su familia. El estar enclaustrado dedicándose a ser padre le hacía eso a su vida. Y por raro que pareciera, no le importaba.

 

– **Hasta el fin de semana** –Admitió alegremente, volteándose hacia él. Teddy rodó los ojos, agitando la varita para servir el desayuno. James le sacó la lengua, caminando hacia su hijo quien gimoteaba por su atención.

 

– **¿Sabes que va a ser peor, no?** –Preguntó. James se encogió de hombros. – **¿Qué te pudo haber escrito tu familia para evitarlos de esa forma? –** Preguntó él. James ignoró la pregunta, haciéndole cariño al estómago de su bebé quien se removió gustoso. Cómo un bebé podía reír y llorar a la vez, era todo un misterio. – **¿James?** –

 

– **Mejor ni preguntes** –Dijo finalmente. Si bien el hecho de que vivían juntos no era un secreto, James sospechaba que si su familia se llegaba a enterar la cosa se pondría fea. Y no se equivocó, cuando la primera carta de Draco llegó. No era acusatoria y no le obligaba a nada, pero si le hizo sentir ansiedad. Porque estaba seguro de que si ellos consideraban la relación de James y Teddy como algo destructivo –que lo era, pero no tanto como podría llegar a ser– harían todo lo posible por quitarlo de en medio.

 

Y James no estaba seguro de dejar ir a Teddy todavía.

 

Cuando levantó la cara y le miró, pudo ver confusión en la cara de Teddy. Confusión que se fue tinturando con un poco de miedo a medida que los segundos pasaban y un poco de comprensión parecía ir a través de él.

 

– **¿Crees que lo saben?** –Preguntó él. James asintió, sabiendo que se refería al hecho de su separación reciente. – **Eso podría ser... malo** –hizo una mueca. James se encogió de hombros, imaginando los posibles daños colaterales de aquella separación. No era tan grave, después de todo. Victoire no se veía triste ni desolada y no era como si Teddy fuese a ser excluido de su propia familia. Sería incómodo para ambos, sin embargo. Quizá no podrían asistir a las mismas celebraciones Weasley por un tiempo.

 

– **No se trata sólo de ti** –admitió James. Aquella primera carta de su padre sólo le preguntaba a él cómo se sentía al respecto más que otra cosa. Y le exigía una explicación de porqué no les había dicho nada sobre la situación de Teddy – **¿Crees que Rose pueda quedarse un rato con Ed? –** Preguntó él, tratando de cambiar de tema. Teddy alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

 

– **¿Dónde planeas ir?** –

 

– **Al banco** –Se encogió de hombros. Les habían pagado hace unos días, sin embargo James no había encontrado el tiempo para ir por su dinero. No tenía problema con subsistir con el sueldo anterior, porque llevaba una vida bastante simple y Teddy también colaboraba, sin embargo necesitaba realizar ese trámite. –No creo que Ed aguante la ida a la bóveda y no confío en nadie como para dejarlo ahí –Teddy asintió.

 

– **Quizás yo podría acompañarte…** –Dijo, después de un momento. James se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a levitar la comida hacia la mesa. Teddy prendió el fogón para calentar la tetera, sentándose a su lado.

 

– **¿No tienes trabajo?** –Teddy asintió.

 

– **Sólo papeleo. Puedo escaparme para echarte una mano** –

 

– **Serías de gran ayuda** –Murmuró, sonriendo. Se odió a sí mismo al pensar que aquella dinámica tan familiar les sentaba bien. Por lo que se obligó, una vez más, a pensar que simplemente Teddy le estaba haciendo un favor. Porque Ed no era suyo. No importaba lo que el registro familiar dijera. Y hablando de registro familiar…

 

James ni siquiera lo había pensado.

 

¿Y si las siguientes cartas de Draco tenían que ver con eso?

 

Jadeó de la impresión. Y justo cuando Teddy había abierto la boca, posiblemente para preguntarle sobre su reacción, una lechuza entró y se posó en la silla justo a un lado de Teddy. Ambos miraron la carta con curiosidad unos segundos, antes de que el metamorfomago decidiera sacar el pergamino en la pata del animal. La lechuza no era de Victoire, afortunadamente. Pero parecía ministerial.

 

– **O quizá… no pueda acompañarte** –Bufó Teddy, leyendo el pergamino. James le miró con curiosidad mientras Teddy movía la tetera a la mesa. – **Tendré que correr a Kent** –

 

– **¿A Kent?** –Preguntó él. Teddy asintió, sirviéndoles té a ambos.

 

– **Un cuerpo nuevo** –

 

– **¿Qué?** –Preguntó, abriendo la boca con sorpresa – **Pensé que se habían detenido** –Admitió él, tomando un poco de té no sin antes soplar la taza un poco.

 

– **Yo también** –respondió Teddy, echándole mantequilla a su tostada – **Pero ahora es una bruja. Supongo que si me llamaron es porque la cosa realmente se puso seria** –James hizo una mueca. Aquello realmente era una mierda. Y pensó en la credibilidad de su tía Hermione y de su propio padre, quienes no estarían nada contentos con la noticia – **Creo que es más bien un desafío público al discurso de hace unos días** –Aquello era bastante horrible. Porque significaba que el trafico de venenos estaba tan arraigado en la sociedad mágica que no tenían miedo de mostrarse. Como si tuviesen la suficiente cantidad de contactos como para poder salir airosos de un delito tan grave como tráfico y asesinato.

 

Era la clase de delincuentes que James odiaba.

 

– **¿Y si te acompaño?** –Preguntó de repente. Teddy alzó una ceja, dando un último sorbo a su taza de té. James pensó que por poco, no lo escupía del asombro. Pero si le miró con estupefacción. – **Piénsalo. Dejo a Ed con Rose, te acompaño a la escena y luego me acompañas al banco. Al menos así te despejas y tienes la excusa para dejarlo un rato** –En realidad, tenía una enorme curiosidad por aquel caso que había dejado de lado debido a sus vacaciones. Había tanto misterio e intriga a su alrededor que era imposible no quedarse enganchado. La cantidad de muggles muertos habían sido de formas precisas y tan diferentes entre sí, que les había tomado meses el poder darse cuenta que había un patrón en común. Teddy le miró un momento, moviendo la vajilla hacia el lava platos con una seriedad que no solía estar dedicada a él antes de asentir.

 

– **Sólo si el jefe lo permite. Si no, es mejor que vayas solo** –Murmuró. James le dio una sonrisa brillante en respuesta.

 

* * *

 

 

Por supuesto que había sido fácil. Rose, con sus hormonas de embarazo y todo se había enamorado automáticamente de Ed y le había suplicado que le dejara cuidar de él otras veces, a pesar de que ni siquiera había pasado una hora con él y aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa. James había asentido, considerando que sería bastante bueno para él el tener un poco de tiempo para recuperar su propia vida y quizá poner un poco de espacio entre Teddy y él. Sentía que principalmente era el encierro que había fortalecido la dinámica entre ellos dos, o más bien era Draco quien se lo había sugerido en la segunda carta. Justo antes de que él dejara de leerlas.

 

Teddy simplemente se había encogido de hombros, aunque no parecía muy contento por ello.

 

Aquello afortunadamente sólo había tomado una media hora, por lo que les dio el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a tiempo al ministerio y Teddy preguntara si él podría ir a la escena del crimen.

 

Y ahí estaban.

Los siete grados de Dover le obligó a encantar la chaqueta de cuero para poder palear el frio, a pesar de que Teddy le dejó su bufanda apenas le vio estremecerse. Yendo detrás de Teddy y de Remington, no pudo evitar pensar el cómo alguien pudo trasladar el cuerpo de un agente ministerial –o cometer el asesinato– en un lugar tan turístico.

 

– **Existe sólo un nochero** –Remington comentó, buscando la entrada de la barrera anti-muggles que había colocado a toda prisa mientras los del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes mágicas hacían su trabajo – **No creo que fuese difícil violar la seguridad de un castillo con seguridad muggle** –

 

– **Entonces querían que lo encontraran** –Murmuró Teddy. Remington encontró la entrada y les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran. James arrugó el entrecejo, avanzando justo detrás de él y dando una vista hacia todos lados. No podía sentirse nada más que el viento y el círculo donde el encantamiento anti-muggles estaba.

 

– **¿Revisaron la varita?** –Preguntó. Remington hizo un gesto negativo.

 

– **No he hecho nada más que cerrar el lugar. Puse un encantamiento de rastreo y de alarma por si alguien más se acercaba, lo que no fue el caso** –Murmuró, arrugando el entrecejo. El cuerpo estaba boca abajo, pero por la contextura y la ropa que usaba se notaba que era una mujer. Supieron que era del ministerio por la maleta que llevaba, pero era lo único que se podía ver a simple vista además de la varita que sobresalía del bolsillo. – **Deberíamos dar vuelta el cuerpo** –

 

– **Déjamelo a mí** –Murmuró Teddy, alzando la varita y haciendo que el cuerpo se levantara y girara suavemente. James se estremeció al ver que la piel de la muerta estaba de un tono azul con forúnculos amarillos. A simple vista, no parecía un cadáver en descomposición pero tendrían que revisarla a conciencia y llevarlo al departamento forense.

 

– **Me encargaré de la varita** –Masculló él, encantando sus propias manos antes de acercarse a paso lento y agacharse hacia el cadáver, sacando la varita del bolsillo y ejecutando un _Priori Incantatem_. Inmediatamente salió un humo de la varita de lo que parecía un chorro con agua. – ** _Aguamenti_** –Dijo en voz alta. Teddy y Remington lanzaban hechizos forenses sobre el cadáver pero alzaron la mirada hacia él con confusión.

 

– **¿Aguamenti?** –Preguntó Teddy, asombrado. James asintió mientras otra luz emergió de la varita. Una especie de escudo.

 

– **Protego** –

 

– **¿Se habrá tratado de defender?** –Preguntó Remington. Hizo un chasquido con la lengua cuando el hechizo de Teddy puso el cuerpo de un leve tono rojizo oscuro antes de desvanecerse – **Mierda. 12 horas** –

 

– **No podremos sacar su último recuerdo** –Se lamentó Teddy. En eso, James había detectado un _Finite Incantatem_ , un _Fermaportus_ y _Repello Muggletum_ que dijo en voz alta. ¿Porqué alguien usaría su último encantamiento como Aguamenti? ¿Y un Protego antes de eso? James no creía que hubiese tratado de defenderse. No dado el orden de los hechizos. Un mago normalmente trataba de desarmar al otro o tumbarlo. Habría sido más lógico un _Desmaius_ , un _Impedimenta_ , un _Incarcerous_ o un _Petrificus Totalus_. Pero ¿Un Aguamenti? No calzaba en lo absoluto.

 

– **No creo que haya intentado defenderse** –Dijo finalmente en voz alta, dejando la varita donde la había encontrado y arrugando el entrecejo al verle el rostro. Tenía la cara cubierta de forunculos, pero era reconocible. Sabía que la había visto en algún lugar, pero no sabía dónde.

 

Remington bajó la varita, frunciendo el entrecejo. – **Creo que la conozco** – Murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ellos.

 

– **Los últimos dos son hechizos de seguridad. ¿Habrá estado en su casa o se habrá intentado ocultar en este lugar?** –Preguntó Teddy, cruzándose de brazos – **Creo que deberíamos hacer una lista con los últimos 20 hechizos que realizó. Sólo para cerciorarnos si se apareció acá por si misma o si estaba en otro lugar** –

 

– **¡Creo que sé quien es!** –Exclamó Remington de pronto. Se giró hacia ellos con el entrecejo arrugado y una de las expresiones más serias que le hubiese visto James hasta el momento. Él siempre estaba de buen humor, ahora que lo pensaba. No había visto nunca a Frank Remington tan excesivamente serio como en ese momento. – **Y creo que si fue un ataque frontal hacia el ministerio, como nos teníamos** –

 

– **¿Porqué? ¿Quién es?** –

 

– **¿Nunca te la has topado, Potter?** –Preguntó con curiosidad – **Es del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Si mi memoria no me falla, es Dorotea Williams** –James enfocó su mirada en el rostro de la mujer, pensativo. No le recordaba de nada, por más que lo pensaba. Tampoco era bueno para recordar caras, además de la gente que solía trabajar o hablar mucho con él, así que él no era un referente. Pero Teddy pareció haberla reconocido, cuando hizo un suspiro.

 

– **Yo si la conozco. Estuvo en el último evento ministerial, justo al lado de Draco** –James maldijo en voz alta. Oh Merlín. ¿Y si habían intentado ir tras Draco? Harry se volvería completamente loco. Y era capaz hasta de volver al cuerpo de aurores sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera seguro.

 

– **Sheldon va a matarme cuando intente poner medidas de seguridad extra en la casa…** –Se lamentó Remington en voz alta, comenzando a pasearse. Teddy y él intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sheldon Isworthy también se encontraba en esa tarima. Y según ellos sabían, era la pareja de Remington – **Va a saltarme encima como una banshee histérica si le digo que no podrá salir ni siquiera al supermercado** –

 

– **¿Al supermercado?** –Preguntaron ellos dos. Frank hizo un gesto de sin importancia. Parecía un poco más animado ahora.

 

– **Le gustan los productos de limpieza muggle. Pero eso no es importante** –Ambos se encogieron de hombros con indiferencia – ** _Aunque quizás debería hacer la compra para un mes hoy…_** –Murmuró en voz alta, con cara de aburrido.

 

– **¿Cómo procedemos? ¿Damos la alerta?** –Remington negó con la cabeza.

 

– **No. Vamos a averiguar si hay una notificación de desaparición en el ministerio y llevaremos en cuerpo al forense del departamento de misterios** –Ambos hicieron una mueca. El departamento de aurores tenía una subdivisión forense, pero los casos más complicados se llevaban al Departamento de Misterios. El forense siempre había sido un pesado, en opinión de James. Eficiente, pero un pesado. Frank se cruzó de brazos – **Tengo la intuición de que sólo la hicieron desaparecer sin dar el aviso, y si es así tenemos oportunidad** –Miró a Teddy con curiosidad – **¿Recuerdas como hablaba?** –Teddy negó con la cabeza. James ni siquiera se acordaba de quien era – **Bien, llévate un cabello y haz que Potter tome la multijugos luego de que trasladen el cuerpo.** –James hizo un gesto de asco que no pasó desapercibido para ambos aurores. Remington le sonrió de medio lado, al mismo tiempo que Teddy le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo de consuelo – **Iré a preguntarle a Sheldon si han sabido de ella, aunque no lo creo. ¿Dijiste que acompañarías a Potter, cierto?** –Preguntó. Teddy asintió.

 

– **Aunque ya no lo veo muy probable…** –admitió éste. Remington negó con la cabeza.

 

– **No, está bien. Debemos aparentar normalidad. Es una suerte que esté a cargo y sólo tenga dos respaldos** –admitió el hombre – **además de ti, que estás en vacaciones** –

 

– **Uhm, lo siento** –Remington se encogió de hombros.

 

– **No me importa. Trataré de averiguar su dirección en lo que ustedes vuelven ¿Por qué vas a volver?** –

 

– **Sólo un rato** –Intervino Teddy – **Necesita estar de vuelta para la tarde** –

 

– **Será suficiente** –Admitió Remington – **Enviaré a Rosier a escribir el informe confidencial mientras voy a Cooperación Internacional. Confío en poder averiguar donde vive sin dar el aviso de su muerte. Al menos hasta que sepamos si podemos fingir que está viva o no** –Murmuró, aunque se cruzó de brazos. A James le gustaba como trabajaba; él era bueno siguiendo sus instintos y Remington parecía el primero del cuerpo de aurores en actuar de esa forma. Quizás por eso es por lo que le habían designado de líder en numerosos casos. Si bien había tenido malas pasadas por ser un poco impulsivo, siempre había logrado terminar sus casos relativamente bien y sin efectos colaterales, –al menos de gente que no fuese él mismo– lo que le hacía sentirse un poco identificado.

 

– **¿Y si la casa está alterada?** –Preguntó él.

 

– **No lo creo** –Admitió el auror, haciendo una mueca en lo que hechizaba sus manos y sacaba con la varita un poco de cabello del cadáver. James no pudo evitar hacer otra mueca; si bien el cabello no moría tan rápidamente como para que la multijugos oliera realmente mal, era bastante espeluznante el estar tomando una poción del cabello de un muerto.  – **No tengo idea de por qué, pero no lo creo** –Teddy alzó una ceja, inquisitivo, pero terminó asintiendo. Alzó la varita y transformó al cadáver en un maletín que provocó un escalofrío en el pelirrojo.

 

– **Por cierto ¿El Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes mágicas no vio el cuerpo?** –Remington se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

 

– **No, sólo muggles. Avisaron en la comisaría local y nos llamaron por los medios usuales** –ambos asintieron. Había probabilidades que algún mago hubiese visto el cuerpo antes de que la policía avisara al MI6 y el MI6 a ellos, pero normalmente cuando se efectuaba ese protocolo eso no solía suceder. Porque si un mago hubiese visto un asesinato de inmediato solían acudir a ellos y ese no había sido el caso. – **Volveré con Rosier a echar un vistazo más con calma mientras ustedes registran la casa** –Admitió, cruzándose de brazos mientras comenzaba a salir de la escena del crimen. Ambos magos le siguieron, no evitando mirar de vez en cuando a la maleta, como si esperaran que comenzara a moverse. Remington habló brevemente con una de las encargadas –O más bien, le coqueteó un poco– antes de que se aparecieran en el ministerio. James no andaba con túnica de auror pero el del registro de varitas le conocía lo suficiente como para ni siquiera requisarle la varita cuando entró.

 

Tuvieron la suerte de poder tomar el ascensor sin nadie alrededor, por lo que pudieron conversar un poco antes de que se detuviera en el quinto piso.

 

– **Por cierto** –Mencionó James cuando llegaron al cuarto piso. Realmente habían tenido suerte, pero también podía deberse a que a las 10 de la mañana muy poca gente optaba por subir en ese ascensor. La mayoría usaba los para público, que cabía más gente y andaban mucho más rápido. Ambos hombres se voltearon hacia él – **¿Cómo piensas obtener la información de Isworthy sin que sea demasiado obvio?** –Preguntó con curiosidad. Frank Remington le sonrió de medio lado.

 

– **¿Cuándo no he podido _raptar_ a mi pareja por razones ajenas a un trabajo? ** –Murmuró, guiñándole un ojo. Teddy soltó un bufido y James se rió un poco al pensarlo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario. Sobre todo porque ya habían llegado al quinto piso y Frank Remington ya debía bajarse. – **Ustedes solo miren, _novatos_** –Inquirió, antes de que las puertas se cerraran, haciendo un gesto de despedida que no pudo evitar hacer a James reír.


	24. Tengo un asesor financiero que a Teddy no le agrada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Después de presenciar un escenario tan espeluznante como lograr que una maleta se transforme en el cuerpo inerte de una mujer, James podría felizmente volver a su casa y apretujarse en torno a su hijo. Si bien no había pasado tanto tiempo de que había pedido sus vacaciones, si le había costado dejar atrás al James en vacaciones para _volver_ a ser James Potter, el auror. Pero ni siquiera Teddy había permanecido totalmente impertérrito al respecto –Quizá tenía todo que ver al hecho de que él había llevado el maletín–

 

– **Vuelvan en la tarde** –Les había gruñido el forense, antes de literalmente sacarlos del departamento y dejarles en el pasillo. No había mucha gente transitando por los corredores del ministerio, por lo que recibieron un par de miradas interrogantes antes de que Teddy le sugiriera el simplemente salir de ahí. Y James había asentido, tratándose de sacar de la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas el hecho de que habían arrastrado medio ministerio con un cadáver en las manos. Bueno, Teddy lo había hecho. 

 

– **Entonces, ¿Qué?** –Preguntó él, en la puerta del ascensor. Teddy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, acercándose al ascensor y tocando el botón de bajada.

 

– **Ir al banco y esperar** **que Remington cumpla su palabra** –Admitió, pasándole el brazo entorno a los hombros de James y apretujándole un poco entorno a él. James sintió un escalofrío entorno a su espalda que intentó ocultar lo mejor que pudo. Era difícil, cuando Teddy le tocaba. Le hacía sentirse seguro y culpable al mismo tiempo. – **Siento involucrarte en tus vacaciones** –le dijo él. Parecía un poco culpable al respecto.

 

– **Está bien** –Respondió, suspirando. Él sabía más o menos a lo que se enfrentaba cuando aceptó el acompañarle. Y necesitaba, _casi desesperadamente_ salir un poco de aquella rutina familiar enfermiza. Y alejarse de las temidas cartas de sus padres que tendría que leer inevitablemente. Era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos decidieran aparecerse ante su puerta y James estaba seguro que no tendría argumentos en contra de cualquier cosa que ellos dijeran.

 

Mierda, estaba jodido.

 

– **Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti y ni siquiera has podido descansar… entonces…** –James negó con la cabeza.

 

– **Es bueno recordar que también tengo un trabajo al que volver** –Le interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros – **y me gusta pasar tiempo con Ed pero… también amo mi trabajo, Teddy. No me imagino una vida sin ninguna de las dos cosas** –Y sonaba tan extraño, viniendo de alguien quien había puesto por mucho tiempo su trabajo por sobre todo lo demás. Pero desde que Ed había llegado y James había comenzado su cuidado, que lentamente comenzaba a asumir que aquello era parte de su vida. Y que no podría bajo ningún concepto el volver a cómo era antes. Ed necesitaba a alguien que le criara, que lo amara y que lo guiara y lamentablemente había tenido la mala suerte de haber tropezado con él. Y si bien James no había sido un verdadero ejemplo de ser humano, podría intentarlo por el bien de él.

 

Su hijo merecía lo mejor, aunque él no fuera la mejor opción.

 

Al menos lo intentaría.

 

No pudo interpretar la reacción de Teddy, pero parecía un poco conmovido al respecto. – **No estás solo en esto ¿Lo sabes, no?** –Preguntó él. Justo en aquel momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tuvieron que hacerse paso a trompicones entre medio de cinco magos que también iban de bajada. Les saludaron brevemente antes de colocarse uno al lado del otro en una esquina del ascensor. Teddy no siguió hablando del tema, pero permaneció cerca de él. James le miró con curiosidad, mientras algunas de las palabras que Draco le había escrito pasaban por su cabeza. No entendía el porqué el hecho de que Teddy viviera con él tras su separación era tan importante para ellos. No era como si James hubiese dicho algo en voz alta sobre su propio sentir hacia Teddy ni tampoco era como si él fuese a quedarse toda la vida. Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Se negó a admitir para sí mismo que eso era exactamente lo que quería y esperaba, centrándose en los pisos del ascensor para evitar aquella sensación de pérdida. – **¿Lo sabes?** –repitió Teddy una vez que llegaron al primer piso y las personas tomaron distancia de ellos. James le miró, pensando un par de segundos que era lo que quería decir.

 

– **Lo sé** –Respondió, arrugando el entrecejo y no pudiendo evitar mirarle con curiosidad. – **¿Porqué lo dices?** –Preguntó, comenzando a caminar hacia las chimeneas. Teddy le siguió, solícito, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

– **Lo estás haciendo tan bien, que…** –dudó, esquivando a un par de magos quienes le hicieron un gesto de saludo. Ambos saludaron antes de seguir caminando – **Me sorprendes, James** –

 

– **¿Te sorprendo?** –Teddy asintió.

 

– **Siempre me sorprendes de alguna forma. Pero nunca pensé que serías capaz de asumir una responsabilidad así** –James bufó, rodando los ojos. ¿Qué imagen tenía de él como para asumir eso? James no había mentido nunca, a ninguna de sus novias. Ni de sus ligues, ni de sus amantes de una noche. Ellas sabían que podían esperar de él y habían aceptado. Con Teddy la cosa era distinta, pero Teddy no era su pareja. Era su familia, era su amigo, pero nada más. Nada más. Dolía, pero cada vez que se lo repetía más estaba consciente de la realidad.

 

– **Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente** –replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Teddy frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca para replicar, pero sus palabras quedaron opacadas por el sonido del fuego de las chimeneas a las que ambos se precipitaron. Si James detectó un dejo de molestia en Teddy, no dijo nada. De todos modos él lo diría, quisiera él escucharlo o no. Y no parecía el momento.

 

Como era medio día el callejón Diagon se encontraba en pleno apogeo. Tanto como para tener que esquivar mareas de personas sin poder avanzar como ellos querían. Estaba seguro que si llegaba a caerse al piso, sería aplastado por el mar de gente. – **No te alejes demasiado** –Escuchó a Teddy, antes de perderlo entre un grupo de magos de San Mungo. James ni siquiera intentó el encontrarle, decidido a llegar al maldito banco primero. Teddy sabía dónde iba, después de todo. Iba a encontrarlo de todas formas. James temió el estar al menos dos horas esperando, pero cuando después de veinte minutos por fin arribó a Gringotts el banco no se encontraba tan lleno como la calle.

 

– **Mi sudor tiene sudor** –Se quejó él. Teddy llegó justo después de él, jadeando y con expresión de fastidio.

 

– **¿Porqué está tan lleno?** –

 

– **¿Halloween?** –Preguntó él, haciendo una mueca. Teddy arrugó la nariz y hizo un gesto de sin importancia, sentándose en la escalinata y al parecer olvidándose de la clase a la que estaba acostumbrado. James alzó una ceja, sorprendido, pero se sentó a su lado, intentando dejar el espacio suficiente como para que la gente entrara y saliera sin fulminarles con la mirada.

 

– **Recuérdame nunca comprarle ningún disfraz a Ed cuando crezca** –Murmuró, suspirando. James se encogió de hombros, estirando las piernas y pateando una piedrita. El sol se encontraba en lo alto y no había ninguna sombra que pudieran aprovechar para intentar refrescarse.

 

– **De todas formas no es tu trabajo hacer eso** –Teddy le frunció el entrecejo.

 

– **¿Por qué no?** –Preguntó. James le miró con sorpresa. ¿No era obvio? James no esperaba que en un futuro estuviera tan cerca como para preocuparse de eso. No podría deshacerse de él, nunca lo había pensado de todas formas. Pero asumía que cuando Ed fuera lo bastante grande como para querer celebrar la fecha –O su familia considerara que era lo bastante mayor– Teddy estaría en un lugar propio, quizá con pareja propia.

 

– **Bueno, porque ese es mi trabajo** –

 

– **Eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo** –James suspiró, rodando los ojos. Teddy le miraba como si le hubiese quitado la última rebanada de pastel, lo que le hizo sentir un poco de culpa por mantenerle fuera de sus futuros planes personales. Pero a esta instancia, James vivía del día. Pensaba menos en el asunto, de esa forma.

 

– **Bien, puedes. Pero esperaba que compraras los mejores dulces para él o algo así** –Replicó, levantándose y limpiándose el polvo de la túnica y los pantalones. Teddy hizo lo mismo, antes de comenzar a caminar.

 

– **También puedo hacer eso** –

 

Caminaron directamente hacia las escaleras, rumbo al segundo piso donde se encontraba la atención al cliente. Como no deseaba sacar dinero aún, no tenía que hacer la fila infernal hasta cobrar el cheque y revisar sus finanzas. Esperaba sinceramente que la fila disminuyera cuando bajara, o la visita se alargaría más de lo presupuestado y él no alcanzaría a acompañar a Teddy a la casa de la bruja. Tampoco podía abusar de la paciencia de Rose, dispuesta o no. Era la primera vez que dejaba a Ed con otra persona y debía reconocer que le tenía un poco nervioso. ¿Y si su hijo lloraba, cómo le atendería? ¿Y si se sentía mal y le echaba de menos? Se obligó a salir de esa línea de pensamientos, sabiendo que la paranoia no era lo mejor.

 

– **¿Cómo crees que se las está arreglando Rose con Ed?** –Preguntó Teddy, haciéndole un gesto a James para sentarse en el único de los sofás dedicados a la espera que se encontraba libre. Justo al fondo de la gran habitación se encontraba un reloj por cada uno de los cubículos con un número que cambiaba constantemente a medida que los magos o brujas se levantaban, mientras que el otro se encontraba fijo. James pudo ver a alguno de sus conocidos del ministerio y uno que otro ex compañero de generación de Hogwarts que saludó con la mano. Se volteó hacia el auror, sorprendido por haber coincidido en pensamiento – **¿Te pone nervioso eso?** –

 

– **Es la primera vez que lo dejo con otra persona** –admitió. Teddy asintió, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de sentarse.

 

– **Estará bien, es un bebé tranquilo** –le dijo, haciendo una mueca. En cuanto se sentaron, una bruja recepcionista se les acercó solicitando el motivo de su venida. James se apresuró a explicarle la situación, recibiendo un número de atención y una sonrisa coqueta que dejó pasar. Se sentía acalorado, preocupado y un poco fastidiado como para responder a algún tipo de flirteo. El otro hombre pareció también notarlo, a juzgar por la ausencia de comentarios– **También estoy un poco nervioso** –Teddy le admitió a los minutos de que la chica se alejara de ellos rumbo a otras personas.

 

– **¿Tú?** –

 

– **Siempre que voy a trabajar, te quedas tú. Y cuando salimos, lo hacemos con él. ¿Cómo no preocuparme?** –Bueno, tenía un punto. De vez en cuando estaba tan centrado en lo que hacía o en no sentirse demasiado cómodo con Teddy alrededor, que olvidaba el hecho de que Ed también comenzaba a formar parte de su vida. ¿Cómo sería para él cuando finalmente les dejara? ¿Se sentiría tan mal como James o simplemente lo asumiría como algo normal? Teddy tenía una buena resiliencia con las situaciones, por lo que no creía que tuviera grandes problemas. Podría venir de visita cuando quisiera, después de todo. James no podía negarle eso.

 

Se levantó cuando su número apareció en lo alto de los cubículos, caminando rumbo al que se le fue asignado. Normalmente, el viejo Westmarch no demoraba más que cinco minutos por cliente pero aquella vez había tomado bastante más tiempo.  James le hizo un gesto a Teddy, como preguntándole si le acompañaría o no. Pero el auror se levantó, levantando la mano y doblando la palma hacia el camino, haciéndole dirigir. Ahora que recordaba, Teddy y él no tenían el mismo asesor financiero. Nadie lo hacía, en realidad. Los nombres eran asignados al azar y había alrededor de 25 para todo el ministerio de magia y el resto de los trabajos. Él jamás habría podido dedicarse a eso. No tenía idea cómo a Lucy podía gustarle. Pero Lucy siempre había sido seria y un poco estirada para su gusto. Era un trabajo que calzaba totalmente con ella. A medida que se acercaban al cubículo le sorprendió el notar que en realidad no era el viejo Westmarch el que se encontraba ahí. James tocó la orilla del cubículo para llamar la atención, haciendo que el hombre que ahora se encontraba ahí levantara la cara de unos papeles hacia ellos.

 

– **¿Eres James Potter?** –Preguntó él, sonriéndole con un poco de picardía.

 

James le miró con sospecha, pero asintió al final. El hombre le apuntó con la mano un par de asientos que se encontraban al otro lado de la mesa. – **¿Qué pasó con Westmarch?** –Preguntó con curiosidad, sentándose en el asiento de más al fondo. Teddy hizo un gesto de saludo, pero no dijo nada.

 

– **Ascenso** –Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. El hombre posó uno de los codos en el asiento y colocó su mentón encima de la palma de su mano. Le miró con algo que parecía entre amabilidad y travesura. Quizás era su cara normal. James creyó haberle visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde. Pero si de algo estaba claro, es que el hombre _olía_ a alta cuna. Tenía una cara de sangre pura que bien podía compararse con el porte de su padre. No podía tener más que su edad, pero traía ropas que bien podían costar más que su guardarropa completo. – **¿Ya terminaste con la inspección visual, hm?** –Preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo una expresión burlona – **Porque puedo darte todo el tiempo que quieras para mirarme ¿eh?, pero al resto de la clientela no le va a gustar** –

 

– ** _¿Inspección visual?_** –Preguntó Teddy, inquisitivo. El hombre negó con la cabeza, bajando finalmente el codo de la mesa y tomando uno de los archivos que tenía a la izquierda.

 

– **Tú no, _auror_. Le hablo al chico bonito** –James no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas, a pesar de recibir una mirada furibunda por parte de Teddy. El asesor financiero se centró en los papeles que tenía en frente, al parecer ignorante de la reacción del otro auror. – **Entonces, James Potter, recibiste tu paga. Acá se encuentra el detalle y acá debes firmar** –Murmuró, volteando el archivo abierto y colocándolo a la vista de James, junto con una pluma y un tintero.

 

James asintió, reclinándose hacia adelante y mirando donde el mago apuntó. Se sorprendió en encontrar el detalle del dinero que recibía, justo como Westmarch se lo había entregado mes a mes. – **Disculpa ¿Porqué tengo dinero extra por…? ¿escobas de carrera?** –Preguntó con curiosidad. Había 500 galeones extra que no había recibido nunca. El hombre alzó una ceja por diversión.

 

– **En el contrato que según tengo entendido firmaste hace 5 años estipulaba que comenzarías a recibir beneficios luego de 5 años. El mes pasado se cumplieron los 5 años y tu inversión fue bien** –

 

– **Oh** –Fuera de eso, parecía todo bien. Por lo que firmó donde el hombre apuntó.

 

– **¿Invertiste en escobas de carrera?** –Preguntó Teddy, sorprendido. James se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

 

– **Draco y Harry me dieron dinero. Como no quise comprar nada, me dijeron que lo invirtiera** –se explicó, antes de voltearse hacia el hombre. Ahora que se percataba, en la esquina de la mesa se encontraba un gabinete con su nombre. James se movió un poco hacia Teddy, para poder leer. ‘Thomas Nicholls’. Hizo un poco de memoria durante un momento.

 

– **Entonces, se realizará la transferencia a tu cámara dentro de 24 horas y…** –

 

– **¿Tú eras de Slytherin, cierto?** –Preguntó con curiosidad. Nicholls se detuvo y le miró con confusión.

 

– **¿Nos conocemos?** –James negó con la cabeza.

 

– **Un amigo mío estuvo con una chica de Sly** –admitió. Marcus había andado con las suficientes chicas como para saber quién era quién. Y en ese tiempo, solía repetírselo a James quien –aún ahora– no solía darse el tiempo para saber el nombre de gente que no conocía. Quizás si le escribía él sabría quien era su nuevo asesor financiero. Aunque si lograba que Marcus Jordan sacara la cabeza de la escoba sería todo un logro – **Creo que somos de la misma generación. Él juega con los Montrose Magpies** –Últimamente demasiado ocupado como para escribir lechuzas. Supuso que le daría un ataque cuando supiera que James era padre, pero eso no sería hasta dentro de semana y media, cuando volviera de la Eurocopa.

 

– **¿Jordan?** –Preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo – **¿Ese Neanderthal?** –James se encogió de hombros, riéndose un poco al escucharlo. Nicholls negó con la cabeza, al parecer no muy contento de encontrar la referencia – **No es gracioso. Engañó a mi amiga…** –

 

– **…Con su prima, si** –Le interrumpió con diversión. Teddy alzó una ceja con curiosidad hacia él, pero no dijo nada – **En su defensa, ni siquiera sabía que eran parientes hasta que ella se lo dijo** –Y probablemente no le hubiese importado. Jordan no solía tener un gran sentido de tacto, en realidad. Pero era divertido y le hacía reír con sus tonterías. Y eso había sido suficiente como para hacerse amigos. Además de compartir habitación y la afición al Quidditch. 

 

– **Sí, claro. Y eso justifica totalmente su falta de tacto y clase** –Replicó, rodando los ojos. Pero volvió hacia el documento sin parecer realmente molesto. Bueno, aquello había sido cuando Jordan y él tenían 15 años. Y no era como si ellos a esa edad hubiesen sido algo más que idiotas. – **Como te decía, en 24 horas llegará tu depósito y se realizarán los descuentos que señalaste en este documento** –Murmuró, girando el archivo hacia él y rebuscando un momento para mostrarle otro archivo – **Hipoteca y cuenta de agua y basura** –James asintió. Nicholls sacó lo que parecía una calculadora e hizo un cálculo rápido antes de volver a posar su vista en él – **Afortunadamente te alcanza para seguir viviendo una vida sin deudas. ¿Hay algo más que quieras discutir? ¿Alguna nueva inversión? Podemos revisar un par de ellas si lo deseas** –James se encogió de hombros. Quizá cuando Ed cumpliera un año abriría una cámara para él, pero aún no. Eso de hacer una inversión requería el ir a mirar el patrimonio de vez en cuando, algo que Westmarch le había instado a hacer. Pero tenía 18 y mucho más tiempo. – **Entonces, eso es todo. Si quieres retirar dinero, puedes hacerlo en la ventanilla. Como el resto** –

 

– **Bien. Gracias** –Asintió, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano. Nicholls sonrió, estrechándosela.

 

– **Me sorprende el no haberte conocido en ese tiempo** –Murmuró, sonriendo de medio lado, sin soltar su mano aún. James se encogió de hombros. No se sentía incómodo por él. Pero si sintió la mirada molesta de Teddy. Esa que siempre le daba cuando alguien era muy amigable delante de él.

 

– **Quizás no te relacionabas con gente fuera de Slytherin** –

 

– **Qué error más grande** –Replicó, soltándole finalmente. James negó con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto a Teddy. Quien se volteó hacia la salida, sin siquiera despedirse. Si bien le miró con curiosidad, no dijo nada. Era propiciar una pelea. – **Avísame si quieres hacer alguna inversión… o si quieres recordar viejos tiempos** –Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. James se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

 

– **Claro** –Dijo, a modo de despedida, antes de seguir a Teddy hacia la salida. El hombre avanzó hasta salir completamente del cubículo antes de cruzarse de brazos hacia él.

 

– **¿‘ _Claro_ ’? **–Murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.

 

– **¿Qué podría haberle dicho?** –Replicó, soltando un bufido.

 

– **Te estaba coqueteando, por amor a Merlín** –Bufó él en respuesta, comenzando a caminar. James se apresuró a seguirle, sin entender, una vez más, por qué le molestaba tanto. – **Ya te dije que…** –

 

– **No le coqueteé. En serio ¿Cuál es tu definición de coqueteo? Además es un chico** –bufó, comenzando a bajar las escaleras. James notó que la cantidad de personas había aumentado, haciéndole soltar un suspiro desesperanzador. Oh mierda, iba a tomarles más tiempo del que pensaban sacar ese dinero. Y para cuando llegaran, quizá hasta Remington fuera a ver la casa por sí mismo. Y James tenía realmente curiosidad al respecto.

 

– **Eso no le impidió hacerlo** –Dijo él, jalándolo hacia él para darle el paso a una bruja. Se apresuraron a hacer una de las filas hacia la ventanilla, quien parecía ganar gente a cada segundo. Debían ser alrededor de la una, supuso él. La _peor_ hora para venir al banco.

 

– **No voy a discutir sobre eso, Edward Lupin. No eres mi madre** –Bufó él, cruzándose de brazos. Vio a Teddy rodar los ojos.

 

– ** _Jamie_ … **–Comenzó, pero cerró la boca y su rictus cambió a uno un tanto molesto. James le miró con curiosidad, hasta escuchar que alguien le llamaba. Su ascensor financiero caminaba a paso rápido desde la escalera hasta donde ellos se encontraban, con un papel en la mano. Oh, era su colilla de sueldo. Lo había olvidado completamente.

 

– **Potter, olvidaste esto** –Murmuró, acercándose y entregándole el papel, mirándoles con algo que parecía curiosidad genuina. James le sonrió, agradecido.

 

– **Llámame James, por favor. Muchas gracias** –

 

– **Sólo hizo su trabajo, _Jamie_** –Intervino Teddy, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros. Aún parecía algo molesto, a juzgar por su postura tensa. Nicholls le sonrió con simpatía, ignorante del tono nada simpático que el auror usó. Algo extraño para alguien que solía ser mucho más amable que él.

 

– **Aún así…** –

 

– **No te preocupes, James. Él tiene razón. Sólo hacía mi trabajo** –Intervino, negando con la cabeza y mirando a Teddy con algo que parecía condescendencia. El auror arrugó el entrecejo en respuesta. James soltó un suspiro.

 

– **Muchas gracias, de todas formas** –Insistió. No era su trabajo el recordarle a la gente lo que había perdido. Nicholls hizo un gesto de sin importancia, antes de darles la espalda y devolverse hacia su cubículo.

 

– **Ah sí** –Dijo, volteándose una vez más hacia ellos. El hombre sonrió de medio lado, con algo que sólo podía parecer entre burla y picardía – **Puedes llamarme Tom, _Jamie_. De todas formas trabajaremos juntos a partir de ahora. _Un placer_ ** –Sintió a Teddy tensarse, lo que le hizo pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura y apretarle hacia él, sólo por instinto. James le hizo un gesto de despedida, antes de intentar voltear al auror hacia la fila, quien parecía… enojadamente atónito.

 

– **¿ _Jamie_?... ¿Te dijo Jamie? ** –Escucharon a sus espaldas algo como una risita, que no ayudó a amainar la furia de Teddy.

 

– **¿Y qué?** –Se produjo un silencio mortal entre ellos que duró lo que parecían horas.

 

– **¿Dónde podemos presentar una queja? Claramente debería ser despedido** –Dijo finalmente con algo que parecía molestia pura, intentando soltarse de él para avanzar hacia el guardia más cercano. James, por supuesto, le detuvo.

 

– ** _No_ vamos a hacer eso. Tienes que hacer ¿recuerdas? Además no hizo nada malo** –

 

– **¡Te llamó _Jamie_! ** –

 

– **Bueno, tus novias también te decían Teddy. Y yo nunca hice ningún escándalo por eso** –Bien, con su primera novia sí. Teddy le miró inquisitivo, posiblemente recordando. Pero él, en su defensa, tenía apenas 8 años y pensaba que sólo su familia le decía de esa forma. Por eso se había sentido insultado. Él no tenía ninguna excusa.

 

– **Pero él no es tu novio** –Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos. Pareciendo un niño enfurruñado. Cosa que le provocó un inusitado ataque de ternura. Merlín, estaba frito si encontraba adorable a un treintañero separado que sólo le estaba complicando la tarde.

 

– **No, pero tampoco es para presentar una queja** –Bufó, avanzando y obligando a Teddy a avanzar junto a él cuando la fila corrió. James se agendó mentalmente el procurar que Ed no aprendiera esas cosas de Teddy. O no tendría armas para poder detener aquellas maneras nada propias para un treintañero en su hijo.

 

– **Pero si lo vuelve a hacer…** –

 

– **Madura, Teddy** –Le interrumpió él, rodando los ojos.

 

 O peor.

 

Moriría soltero por culpa de ellos dos.


	25. Nosotros, en medio de un caso.

Teddy no volvió a establecer una conversación fuera de gruñidos y malas miradas hasta que salieron del banco. James comenzó a preguntarse tranquilamente si Victoire había tenido que aguantar eso, en lo que caminaban hacia el caldero. No lo creía, sin embargo. Lo poco que había visto de ellos a lo lejos y las veces que había ido de visita, Teddy nunca se había mostrado teniendo ese tipo de actitud. Aunque él no les conocía dentro de las cuatro paredes de su hogar, si lo pensaba bien.

 

Volvieron alrededor de las 3 de la tarde al Ministerio de Magia.

 

– **¿Has tenido suficiente?** –Preguntó descuidadamente. Por ser el retorno del horario laboral no había más de 20 magos y brujas rondando por el atrio y que parecían más pendientes de sus problemas que de ellos. Lo cual era perfecto, a juzgar con la cara poco amistosa del otro auror. Teddy le miró con el ceño fruncido, limpiándose los pantalones.

 

– **¿Disculpa?** –Preguntó él. James le miró inquisitivo. Estaba seguro que había escuchado perfectamente.

 

– **Eso. Que si has tenido suficiente** –

 

– **No entiendo a lo que te refieres, James** –

 

– **No me has hablado en media hora** –Puntualizó. Alzó la varita y la pasó por sus brazos, tratando de sacarse la ceniza. Teddy le miró con una aparente indiferencia, siendo delatado con sus manos empuñadas.

 

– **Recuerdo haberte escuchado decirme que _madurara_ ** –Puntualizó él. James se preguntó si el mayor de los dos sería él. ¿Estaba jugando con él o algo parecido? – **Entonces eso hago. Actuar con madurez** –

 

– **Claro** –Replicó, rodando los ojos. – **Porque eso hacen los adultos. Ignorar al otro cuando discuten** –El hombre se enderezó cual largo era, fulminándole con la mirada. Tenía la misma mirada molesta que hacía un rato, cuando Nicholls había aparecido. Aunque ahora el destinatario era claramente James.

 

– **No estás de acuerdo con mi posición, así que preferí guardar silencio, dado que una discusión estaba fuera de lugar** –Inquirió éste – ** _Eso_ es lo que hacen los adultos** –

 

– **Por favor, Teddy** –Bufó él. ¿ _Su posición_? ¿Cuál posición? James se cruzó de brazos, intentando permanecer en calma. Pero le estaba costando bastante. – **El tipo simplemente fue a dejarme un papel y fue _amable_ conmigo. No me acosó ni verbal ni sexualmente. Estabas exagerando **–puntualizó. Teddy alzó una ceja al escucharle, y James no necesitó ni siquiera esperar a que preguntara para saber que diría ‘ _¿Exagerando?_ ’ visiblemente molesto. A estas alturas ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo para saber que lo haría.

 

– **¿Exagerando?** –Preguntó el auror, con una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con enfado. _Y efectivamente lo había dicho_ – **¿De verdad crees que tendríamos esta conversación si no considerara que…?** –

 

– **¿Terminaron con su discusión matrimonial?** –Escucharon. Demasiado pendientes el uno en el otro, ninguno de los dos se percató que _alguien_ se les había acercado. Teddy cerró la boca automáticamente, colocando una expresión neutra que James supuso, era sólo debido a su entrenamiento como agente encubierto. James no tuvo tanta suerte en su intento, no evitando que sus mejillas se colorearan. Remington se paró en medio de los dos con una sonrisa socarrona. – **Ya veo que si…** –

 

– **Mis sinceras disculpas** –Murmuró Teddy, con un tono de voz monótono. Obviamente disculpándose por la situación, no por la pelea. James supuso que, al no intercambiar una mirada con él, seguía molesto. Y seguramente seguiría con la inútil discusión después. El hombre les hizo un gesto de sin importancia. Parecía más divertido que otra cosa – **¿Encontró la información que necesitaba?** –Preguntó casualmente. Remington asintió con entusiasmo.

 

– **¡Fueron muy útiles en sugerirme aquel libro sobre herbología!** –admitió el auror. A James no le costó entender que simplemente se trataba de una treta. Afortunadamente. Porque estaba seguro de que en primer momento había puesto una expresión de obvio aturdimiento – **Mi pareja estaba muy contento cuando le comenté sobre las pociones pesticidas. Habíamos tenido grandes problemas con nuestras plantas** –

 

– **Me alegro** –admitió Teddy. Esbozando una sonrisa que ni siquiera llegó a sus ojos – **Aunque hay pociones que no hemos probado** –

 

– **Oh, creo que deberían revisarlo; me pareció leer que el pesticida para los arbustos auto-fertilizante no debían contener más de un milímetro de sangre animal** –Comentó, comenzando una charla amable sobre plantas y pesticidas. Si bien James aportó con pequeños comentarios –para entrar a la academia al menos debías sacar un EXTASIS en herbología–, aquel tema era demasiado aburrido para prestarle tanta atención.

 

– **Oh, por cierto. Acá está tu maleta** –Replicó el auror, levantándola hacia el hombre. James temió por un momento que se tratase de _aquella_. Pero se sorprendió al ver que realmente se trataba de la aburrida maleta de Teddy. Había olvidado que con el apuro, lo habían dejado encima del escritorio antes de salir hacia Kent.

 

– **Muchas gracias** –

 

– **¡Espero su hijo se encuentre mejor!** –James abrió la boca, sorprendido, al recordar que aún no presentaba una queja al Winzengamott. Teddy tosió, mostrando una expresión avergonzada que no le había visto hace tiempo. Decidiendo que lo mejor que podían hacer era salir de ahí, James asintió en silencio. Y antes de que siquiera James pudiera decir algo más, el auror se despidió alegremente de ellos y caminó de vuelta al cuartel. Ni siquiera alcanzó a ver al hombre llegar hacia el guardia de seguridad cuando Teddy lo tomó del brazo y lo instó a caminar hacia la salida muggle. Su expresión calculada se había transformado en una bastante seria. Algo que no pudo evitar mirar.

 

James le miró con aturdimiento, pero le siguió rápidamente. Teddy ni siquiera hizo amago de soltar su brazo; ni siquiera cuando tuvieron que meterse en el estrecho ascensor para poder salir de la cabina telefónica.

 

– **Teddy** –Murmuró James, intentando soltarse de él. Comenzaba a molestarle el brazo por la posición. Pero el auror hizo un gesto de silencio y pasó un brazo entorno a los hombros de él. Podía ver su obvio estrés. Pero el hombre no parecía tener ganas de discutir sobre eso y él no era tan estúpido como para intentarlo.

 

– **Ahora no, Jamie** –dijo él, negando con la cabeza – **Ahora no** –

 

¿Volvía a ser _Jamie_? Pensó James, mirándole con curiosidad. Más temprano que tarde el ascensor finalmente llegó hacia arriba y pudieron salir de ahí. Teddy le arrastró hacia afuera, comenzando a caminar hacia una dirección que James no reconoció, mirando hacia todos lados. Pareciendo buscar algo. ¿Quizá debió prestar más atención a la aburrida conversación? Cruzaron la calle y avanzaron una cuadra más en la misma dirección, hasta que Teddy les hizo caminar hacia un callejón. Había un tarro de basura en la entrada y ladrillo por todos lados. El espacio no era lo bastante grande para separarse más de medio metro, pero tampoco era lo bastante corto para no ocultarse del resto de la gente. Teddy le soltó, para tomar su mano y tironearle hacia adentro. _Justo como una pareja_. James no pudo evitar pensar con ironía, que debía estar acostumbrado a esa clase de lugares.

 

Inmediatamente el hombre comenzó a lanzar hechizos, cuando la sombra del callejón les cubrió.

 

– **Saca el cabello de la mujer** –indicó el metamorfómago, con un tono de voz grave. Casi preocupado. James arrugó el entrecejo pero hizo lo que le pidió, sacando la varita y haciendo aparecer el cabello. Lo había puesto en uno de los frascos de vidrio libres de su estantería de pociones. Casi inmediatamente vio al hombre suspirar con algo que pareció alivio, acercándose a él y arrebatándole el frasco – **Menos mal…** –

 

– **¿Porqué? ¿Está infectado?** –Preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo. El auror asintió, dejando el frasco en el piso y haciéndole un _Incendio_. Un asqueroso olor a petróleo mezclado con cabello llegó a su nariz y le hizo cubrir su boca y nariz casi inmediatamente. El otro hombre hizo exactamente lo mismo.

 

– **¿No escuchaste? Remington lo mencionó cuando dijo que _debía revisar el capítulo del libro sobre los pesticidas_** –James abrió la boca, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

 

– **Pensé que se había equivocado de nombre. Y que debíamos tener cuidado al revisar su casa. Que debía haber material venenoso o algo así** –Pero él no era especialista. Era genial en captura y rescate, pero todo lo que tenía que ver con infiltración podía decir que era prácticamente un cero a la izquierda. Sabía lo básico, como cualquier auror, pero su cubierta podía durar sólo lo suficiente como para entrar en acción y emboscar. Para las investigaciones de alto calibre estaban los tipos como Teddy; con una personalidad lo bastante tranquila, nervios de acero y con un talento obvio para sacarle información a los demás.

 

Teddy soltó un suspiro, acercándose a él y envolviéndole en un abrazo. James dio un respingo de la impresión.

 

– **Estaba tan asustado de que te hubieses contagiado…** –Musitó en su oído. Provocándole un escalofrío agradable al sentir su aliento en su oreja. Obligándole a olvidar aquella sensación y centrándose en recordar su expresión estoica. Si bien había cometido el error de interpretar su seriedad con molestia, jamás se imaginó que podía estar asustado – **…es decir ¡Ni siquiera han encontrado una cura clara! ¿Qué hubiésemos hecho yo y Ed sin ti?** –

 

James tragó saliva, no pudiendo evitar presionar la espalda del hombre con una de sus manos y corresponder su abrazo. Tampoco pudo evitar emocionarse ante sus palabras. Mierda. Teddy no podía ser tan genial y no podía decirle esa clase de cosas. No sin hacerle desear que aquella dinámica entre ellos…no. Mejor ni lo pensaba.

 

– **Todo está bien, Teddy** –dijo al final. Si su voz se quebró un poco, el hombre lo ignoró. Teddy también pareció ignorarlo. – **Después de todo, soy auror** –

 

– **Cualquiera puede cometer un error** –Inquirió Teddy, tomando distancia para mirarle. Parecía aún emocionalmente comprometido – **sobre todo cuando tienes experiencia** –Inquirió, apretándole una vez más con un poco más de fuerza antes de soltarle. Para alivio de James. Pudo y trató de ignorar la sensación del cuerpo caliente del auror contra el suyo. Del estremecimiento inevitable al ser consciente de la cercanía. El suave olor a petróleo le ayudó a volver a la realidad. Al menos le hizo estar consciente de que aquel no era el escenario para dejarse llevar.

 

– **Pero…** –Replicó el auror, un poco incrédulo – **Me tocaste todo el camino. ¡Incluso cuando caminamos hasta acá!** –¿Y a él le creía descuidado?  Teddy hizo una expresión nerviosa, moviendo sus pies un poco.

 

– **No deshice el hechizo impermeable** –admitió el auror – **¿Cómo podría, si había llevado _al cadáver_ en un maletín? **_–_ James hizo una mueca de asco. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Hasta a él le habría costado deshacer el hechizo después de haber tocado _eso_. Y Teddy, quien tenía un ligero TOC con el desorden, no podría haberse sentido más asqueado.

 

– **Siempre trato de ser cuidadoso** –Dijo él. Teddy asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrir el maletín. Su expresión suave pasó a una seria en un segundo, lo que le hizo cerrar un poco más la distancia entre ellos dos. Que no era mucha, dado el poco espacio. – **¿Qué metió en tu bolso?** –

 

– **Dos frascos** –Respondió, sacando uno de ellos. Había un líquido metalizado que era fácilmente identificable. Posiblemente serían los recuerdos de la pareja de Remington sobre la bruja muerta. Teddy volvió a guardar el frasco y sacó otro, mostrándoselo de la misma forma. El segundo era un cabello; seguramente uno seguro. – **Una caja rectangular; seguramente su varita. Una tapa de botella y un pergamino con instrucciones** –

 

– **Lee el pergamino** –Inquirió él. Teddy asintió, pero le entregó la tapa de botella primero. James la presionó contra el abrigo de Teddy. Por si acaso. El Auror la leyó rápidamente antes de guardarlo en la maleta y sacar su reloj.

 

– **Tenemos 15 segundos** –Musitó él. James hizo una mueca. Si no se hubiesen retrasado en aquel emotivo abrazo tendrían más tiempo. O peor. Si se hubiesen retrasado más, el traslador se hubiese ido sin ellos. Teddy dejó el reloj en su bolsillo y tocó la tapa de botella, justo antes de que James sintiera el familiar gancho mágico que jaló detrás de su ombligo. Y entonces, se desaparecieron de ahí.

 

* * *

 

 

No había estado nunca en aquel lugar. Para hacer justicia, había muchos lugares de Inglaterra que no conocía. Aquello parecía ser una calle bastante rural. Y muggle por donde se veía. James pudo ver a algo que parecía una oficina de correos y al frente, una especie de cancha de pasto. Una cancha de futbol, supuso. Los muggles, como siempre, simplemente les ignoraron. Como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí.

 

– **¿Dónde estamos?** –Preguntó él. Ambos se movieron hacia la vereda rápidamente cuando sintieron un sonido que sonó a un camión. Teddy le entregó su maletín para sacarse el abrigo y llevarlo en la mano. El clima era bastante distinto del frío Londres. Aunque debía seguir siendo Kent, supuso él.

 

– **Al sur de Inglaterra. Woodchurch** –Replicó Teddy, mirando hacia todos lados – **Busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos** –Aunque a simple vista no había nada alrededor donde pudieran sentarse y menos, donde pudiesen tener un poco de privacidad.

 

– **¿Hacia dónde?** –Preguntó él. De Kent, sólo había conocido Canterbury y Dover. Folkerstone y Ramsgate, debido a un caso. Debían encontrarse prácticamente en el centro del condado. Y Woodchurch parecía más una calle que otra cosa. Teddy se encogió de hombros antes de elegir la dirección contraria a la cancha de Futbol y comenzar a caminar. Posiblemente arbitrario. Avanzaron en silencio, distrayéndose por los alegres cottages y la atmósfera tranquila en sí del lugar. Nada más diferente de Hogsmeade, que a pesar de también ser un pueblo campestre normalmente se encontraba lleno de magos transitando por el lugar. Alrededor de diez a trece minutos después se encontraron con un garaje de autos y una tienda de comida muggle. James se lamentó el no haberle dicho a Teddy que debían almorzar antes de volver al ministerio, sintiendo como su estómago rugía de la incomodidad. Teddy hizo una risita al escuchar su estómago.

 

– **Espera aquí** –Musitó el hombre, entrando a la tienda y saliendo con una bolsa de papel cinco minutos después. Reclinado en la entrada e ignorando los cuchicheos a su alrededor –probablemente al ser forastero– James se recriminó mentalmente el no andar lo bastante preparado. En la academia siempre le habían recordado que debían traer consigo tanto galeones como libras esterlinas. Pero el otro auror simplemente le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. James se percató que él no era el único blanco de cuchicheos, –Se habían rodeado por dueñas de casa y escolares– no evitando rodar los ojos. Y Teddy decía que él era el popular.

 

– **¿Averiguaste algo?** –Preguntó él. Teddy se encogió de hombros, un poco inseguro. Retrocedieron por sobre sus pasos por un minuto antes de que Teddy les condujera por uno de los caminos que James no había visto y se alejaran de la calle. El camino era estrecho y parecía ser el límite entre dos cottages. Aquello fue un minuto entero de rodear dos murallas de piedra que posiblemente eran jardín antes de llegar a una pequeña plaza cuadrada. Había más cottage alrededor, pero no había personas. Teddy caminó hacia el asiento más cercando, haciéndole señas para que le siguiera. James se sentó a su lado.

 

– **Aquí, toma esto** –Musitó el hombre, entregándole una botella plástica con bebida y un sandwish que parecía ser pollo. Teddy se metió la mano al bolsillo y comenzó a conjurar no verbalmente antes de recién relajarse. – **Woodchurch parece ser prácticamente una calle de calles** –Musitó. James hizo una mueca, asintiendo y desenvolviendo el sándwich. Dejó la botella al otro lado del asiento mientras tanto. Teddy hizo lo mismo.

 

– **¿Averiguaste algo?** –Preguntó nuevamente. El auror asintió.

 

– **Es un poco largo. Pero la nota decía principalmente que el cabello estaba contaminado y que debíamos quemarlo** –murmuró Teddy, dándole un mordisco al sándwich y masticándolo un poco antes de seguir hablando. James hizo lo mismo. Le supo a pollo con pimentón y mayonesa – **…sobre el traslador y la dirección que debíamos buscar en Kent** –

 

– **¿Nada más?** –Preguntó él. Teddy se encogió de hombros.

 

– **Te dije que era un poco largo. Pero efectivamente es Dorotea Williams. Y realmente debo averiguar si saben si está o no muerta** –Y lo más probable era que lo sabrían. Pero James sospechaba que Teddy sospechaba que no era así. O quizás no estarían en aquel lugar, si no en casa de Rose. O al menos él lo estaría – **Pero nadie en el ministerio ha sabido nada. Y por si acaso, la pareja de Remington me mandó sus recuerdos sobre ella. Espero haya sido exhaustivo o no sabré por dónde empezar** –Musitó. James dio otra gran mascada antes de ir por la botella plástica. Aquella bebida parecía estar presente por todos lados. Era tan azucarada que seguramente podía reemplazar tranquilamente al café – **Tendría que recurrir a Draco y realmente no quiero poner a Harry sobre aviso** –

 

– **Se pondrá paranoico** –Admitió James. Teddy asintió al escucharlo.

 

– **Harry tiene buenas medidas de seguridad. Las suficientes para que Draco no salga herido. Seguramente la ministra también** –James asintió. Su madrina era tan o más paranoica que su padre en ese sentido. Su padrino era mucho más relajado en comparación. – **Y necesito mantener el personaje** –

 

– **Si todo sale bien… ¿no vas a venir a casa?** –Preguntó con curiosidad. Avergonzándose al llamar “ _casa_ ” a su casa, como si Teddy hubiese vivido ahí desde siempre. Pero la verdad es que tenía entendido que los encubiertos podían pasar hasta un año en un papel. Y dudaba que Victoire hubiese aceptado aquello con tanta facilidad. Pero Teddy negó con la cabeza al escucharle. Y aquello había salido tan natural que no había podido evitar decirlo.

 

– **Iré, después de adecuarla como una casa normal. Aunque tendré que ir al ministerio durante el día y luego volver allá** –Le explicó éste. James ya casi había acabado el sándwich y sólo le estaba quedando la bebida azucarada. Pero era suficiente como para aplacar el hambre durante algunas horas – **Me va a tocar llegar tarde. Incluyendo el fin de semana.** –Hizo una mueca. James alzó una de sus manos y le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo. Al menos no tendría que lidiar con Victoire, que seguramente volvería a la carga después de salir del ojo público. Pero no dijo nada, limitándose a tomar su bebida y a admirar aquellos cottagges. Eran lindos, a decir verdad. Siempre había tenido su encanto aquellas plantas enredaderas que crecían alrededor del ladrillo – **Parece que te gusta por acá** –

 

– **Muy campestre para mí** –Dijo, negando con la cabeza.

 

– **Pero nunca quisiste vivir en Londres tampoco** –Inquirió Teddy con curiosidad.

 

– **Tampoco quería vivir en el Valle de Godric. Es decir ¿Cuánto falta para que eso esté repleto de Potters y Weasleys?**   –Preguntó, rodando los ojos – **No podría dar un pie fuera de casa sin que Draco o Lily lo supieran** –Y eso sería francamente _horrible_. A pesar de que en estos momentos, bastante más útil que vivir en Hogsmeade. Al menos podría contar con una excusa para pedirle al elfo doméstico de la familia que cuidara a Ed mientras él asaltaba el refrigerador de la cocina y se preocupaba un poco menos. Sabía que en cuanto sus vacaciones terminaran sería el elfo quien se haría cargo mientras Ed tenía edad para ir a una guardería; pero hubiese sido agradable el poder irse de vacaciones sin entrar en pánico porque su hijo agarrara alguna enfermedad o se quedara sin algún útil de aseo que no pudiera reemplazar – **Tu tampoco quisiste vivir ahí** –Teddy negó.

 

– **Victoire siempre quiso tener una casa en Londres** –Replicó. James pudo ver que Teddy no parecía muy contento con eso, pero era una expresión más bien resignada.

 

– **Quizá debería irme de vacaciones un par de días. Al menos antes de que Marcus vuelva a Londres y me acuse de ser un terrible amigo** –Aventuró él, buscando cambiar de tema. Teddy frunció el entrecejo automáticamente.

 

– **¿Vas a irte de vacaciones? ¿Sin mí?** –

 

– **Tú no estás fuera de servicio** –Le recordó James. Teddy no pareció muy convencido. James se preguntó si realmente entendía el hecho de que en primera mano _no eran una familia_. Y en segundo lugar, que las decisiones seguía tomándolas él– **Y quizá le haga bien a Ed salir de Hogsmeade un tiempo** –Y a él tomar un poco de distancia.

 

– **¿Y donde planeas llevarlo? ¿Fuera del país o qué?** –Preguntó éste, para nada feliz. James alzó una ceja – **Recuerda que no puedes salir del país sin el permiso de ambos padres** –

 

– **¿Perdona? ¿Ambos padres?** –Preguntó él, abriendo la boca con sorpresa. Teddy soltó un bufido – **No me jodas. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo** –

 

– **Estás siendo irracional. Salir del país con un recién nacido no es algo recomendable** –

 

– **¡Ni siquiera dije que lo haría!** –Se defendió él. Teddy dio un trago a la bebida azucarada mientras se las arreglaba para mantener el ceño menos fruncido.

 

– **Entonces ¿Dónde planeas que _iremos_? ** –Preguntó, recalcando la última palabra. James se preguntó cuánta paciencia podría acumular antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

 

– **No hay un _iremos_ Teddy. Estás en un caso ¿Recuerdas? ** –Le intentó explicar. El auror hizo una mueca.

 

– **Puedes esperar que termine…** –Mencionó éste. James alzó una ceja.

 

– **Te puede tomar meses ¿Sabes?** –

 

– **Si Dorotea es poco sociable, podré ausentarme el fin de semana si nada pasa** –Murmuró éste. James rodó los ojos – **Quizá podríamos ir a la playa por dos semanas. Y disfrutar los fines de semana. Podríamos ir a Tresco** –

 

– **¿De verdad estamos planificando _nuestras_ vacaciones? ** –Preguntó con incredulidad. Teddy se encogió de hombros, levantándose y dando tres pasos para botar el papel del sándwich al basurero.

 

– **Tú quieres ir. Yo te estoy dando opciones** –Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Quizás aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba a Teddy hacer algún tipo de plan. O peor; imponerse con lo que él quería hacer. James ni siquiera había pensado en salir más allá del Parque Nacional Cairngorms. O a Brighton si se trataba de Inglaterra. Aquello era tan doméstico y tan extraño a la vez, que no supo que decir. Suspiró, al final. Porque no sabía qué hacer con aquella persona sin querer golpearla.

 

O besarla.

 

– **Okey Teddy. Cambio de tema ¿Qué dirección te dieron? ¿Dónde debemos ir?** –Decidió centrarse en el caso. Parecía mucho más seguro que hablar _de sus vacaciones_. Teddy le miró con curiosidad.

 

– **¿Ya no quieres planear nuestras vacaciones?** –Preguntó. James vio su expresión herida y sintió un poco de pena por él. La verdad dicho sea de paso, es que a Teddy le haría fantástico tomar unas vacaciones y olvidarse de aquella mujer. Pero no podía sentirse culpable por velar por sí mismo, maldita sea. Realmente no quería. Y ahí estaba, sin embargo. Sintiendo pena por Teddy y llamándose internamente un idiota por dejarlo fuera del plan. Tragó saliva. Le gustaría saber cómo demonios lidiaba alguien con tantas emociones contrarias.

 

– **Primero debes ver si habrán vacaciones ¿Cierto?** –Cedió al final. Teddy automáticamente asintió y le dio una media sonrisa. James pensó en lo ilegal que era sonreír de esa forma.

 

– **Pero no irás sin mí, ¿no?** –James, a pesar de sí mismo, negó con la cabeza – **Tresco es un lindo lugar** –

 

– **Un caro lugar, dirás. Me conformo con ir a Loch Morlich** –

 

– **Eso está como a cuarenta minutos de Hogsmeade** –Bufó el auror. James se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

 

– **Tengo un bebé, Teddy. No puedo costearme el Caribe versión Reino Unido** –Y era la maldita verdad. El auror pareció no discutir con su argumento, moviendo la varita para deshacer los hechizos e instándole a caminar. – **¿Dónde tenemos que ir, entonces?** –

 

– **Calle Bournes, número 8. El cajero dijo que preguntara en la Iglesia dónde quedaba exactamente** –Musitó Teddy, caminando hacia el camino estrecho, para salir. James, tras botar el papel del sánwish y la botella plástica en el basurero le siguió.

 

– **¿No te preguntaron nada sobre ella?** –El auror negó con la cabeza – **Quizá no era conocida** –Cuchicheó.  No les tomó mucho tiempo el llegar hacia la oficina de correos a la que habían llegado en primer lugar. Había un poco más de gente, pero seguían pareciendo lugareños. Niños con uniforme escolar jugando en la gran cancha de pasto y un par de adultos acompañándoles. Teddy no se detuvo en ningún momento, siguiendo por el camino hasta volverse a rodear de cottages.

 

– **El hombre dijo que luego de la carnicería** –Apuntó Teddy hacia una tienda hacia su derecha, tienda que no tenía patio como las otras casas – **y al final de la calle se encontraba la iglesia. Había un restaurante en frente si queríamos comer** –Vieron un letrero con un treinta que llamó su atención, antes de llegar al final de la calle. Según recordaba, era una señal de tránsito. Se agendó mentalmente que debía sacar licencia de conducir, como le venía diciendo su padre hacia algunos años. Sabía que Teddy tenía licencia, aunque no la usaba a menos que fuera necesario. Pero Ed crecería y tendría que llevarle a Hogsmeade como a los demás niños. Porque ir a Hogwarts desde el mismo Hogsmeade parecía algo completamente aburrido para un chico de once. Dos casas más allá comenzó el terreno medio metro más alto, de lo que parecía ser la iglesia. Era fácilmente identificable por la torre que se alzó ante ellos y las lápidas alrededor. Supuso que para cualquier otra persona la vista podría ser un poco escalofriante. Pero ellos, siendo gente que convivía con la magia cada día, era sólo otro lugar. – **Iremos a una de esas tiendas** –

 

– **¿No a la iglesia?** –Teddy negó con la cabeza.

 

– **Esa gente conoce a todo el mundo. No es muy aconsejable** –Replicó él, apuntando hacia uno de los lugares frente a la calle. Parecía ser una especie de pub – **Preguntaré ahí** –

 

– **¿A un bar?** –Preguntó éste. Teddy asintió, mirando hacia todos lados antes de cruzar. James hizo lo mismo – **Es algo bastante de Cowboys** –Teddy sonrió de medio lado, pero no dijo nada.

 

– **¿Puedes esperarme afuera?** –Preguntó éste. James alzó una ceja.

 

– **¿De verdad crees que es la primera vez que entro a un bar muggle?** –Preguntó con incredulidad. Teddy negó con la cabeza. Pareciendo un poco más tenso de lo normal. Incluso desvió la mirada un poco.

 

– **No. Pero a mí me tomará menos tiempo que a ti** –Respondió. James se cruzó de brazos.

 

– **No me jodas que es relacionado a yo flirteando con la gente** –Le acusó. Teddy hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar su vergüenza, pero ahí estaba. Sus mejillas levemente avergonzadas. – **¡Es eso! No puedo creerlo. Eres un…** –Comenzó, pero la mano de Teddy voló hacia la boca de James, tapándosela y cerrando su torrente de insultos hacia él. James dio un respingo cuando la otra mano de Teddy se deslizó hacia su cintura, presionando su baja espalda y atrayéndole hacia él. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, al saberse tan cerca. Teddy deslizó la mano de la boca de Teddy hacia su barbilla y la alzó; un movimiento bastante íntimo para ser ellos. Las mejillas del pelirrojo se colorearon inmediatamente y tuvo el impulso de darle un empujón. Pero Teddy había acercado su rostro tanto que no pudo evitar notar sus labios secos en una suave pero tensa sonrisa y cuando alzó la vista hacia él, sus ojos serios.

 

– ** _Nos están siguiendo_ ** –Susurró él. James se estremeció al sentir el aliento del hombre contra sus labios. Nuevamente pudo sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto de él. Maldijo internamente por ser tan débil, por dejarse llevar tan bien. Aquello era una fachada; posiblemente era más fácil que ellos dos pararan por amantes que por simples amigos – ** _¿No lo notas?_** –

 

James negó con la cabeza suavemente, tratando de alejar un poco la vista de él. Pero era imposible; Teddy estaba demasiado cerca, sus cuerpos estaban _demasiado_ cercas y sus labios también lo estaban. James se maldijo una y otra vez por desear tan fuertemente romper aquella distancia. Pero tal como lo pensó, también recordó aquella noche confusa donde despertó desnudo junto a él. Era peor saber que posiblemente había _tocado_ el cuerpo desnudo del otro hombre y ahora sólo podía limitarse a eso; a estar a una distancia mínima y a fingir que eran amantes por el bien de un caso – **Q-quizá tengas razón** –murmuró él, avergonzado por la situación. Teddy soltó una risa suave antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y dejar un breve beso en su mejilla que le hizo saltar un poco. El hombre volvió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

 

– ** _Vigila hacia el camino mientras estoy adentro. Entra al bar si ves algo extraño_** –Susurró contra su oído – ** _No pude evitar notar que había algo extraño cuando salí de la tienda_** –

 

– **Está bien** –Murmuró él. No queriendo doblar la cabeza para evitar la tentación. Tenso como una tabla de planchar. Teddy volvió a besar su mejilla antes de soltarle y simplemente caminar hacia el bar.

 

James se apoyó en uno de los letreros, tembloroso y un poco excitado. Ese hombre iba a matarlo. De eso estaba seguro.


	26. Pelea de Bar

Tuvo una suerte maldita de que Teddy no se diera cuenta de su agitación. Sintiéndose mortificado por su estado, decidió tranquilizarse a si mismo antes de hacer lo que había prometido. Se volteó hacia atrás, mirando con curiosidad el bar. El lugar era una casa completamente campestre con una estructura de madera que soportaba una enorme planta enredadera que no pudo identificar. Al menos parecía seguro de atravesar. James entró al lugar y se sentó en una de las sillas que formaban parte de las mesas redondas repartidas por todo el jardín delantero.  En los carteles pudo leer ofertas de comida y bebida en libras esterlinas, lo que confirmó su teoría de aquel lugar completamente muggle.

 

Pendiente en sí mismo, a penas prestó atención a uno que otro muggle que ingresó al lugar. De todas formas, no parecían ser un peligro, por lo que lo descartó. Si pudo escuchar ruido adentro del lugar y risas por doquier. Parecía bastante concurrido al parecer.

 

Si no eran gritos, entonces no había nada malo, pensó.

 

Se dedicó, entonces, a respirar y a fijarse en su entorno. Había dos autos estacionados a su izquierda y uno justo frente de donde se encontraba sentado. La estructura de piedra que soportaba el cambio de nivel de piso entre la calle y la iglesia tenía tres soportes del mismo material que no le parecieron suficiente. Pero seguramente se debía a las raíces del árbol que estaba a menos de medio metro. La iglesia parecía grande para un pueblo compuesto de unas pocas calles. Quizás Woodchurch era más grande de lo que parecía.

 

James prestó atención durante unos minutos a los muggles que estaban un poco más lejos. Había alrededor de siete rodeando un palo y tres al frente de la calle en una especie de caseta de metal color azul. Una estación de bus, recordó. Había muchas de esas en Londres. Pero la mitad de ellos parecía prestarle atención a algo en sus manos más que a la calle. Eso era una conducta normal. Se fijó en los letreros, en los muggles que pasaban sin notar que estaba en el lugar, en el color de los autos. Se acordó de la vieja motocicleta de su padre y sus intentos por manejarla, para la consternación de Draco. Suspiró. De no tener a Ed probablemente habría comprado una en sus vacaciones, tal y como había planeado. Aunque aún podría hacerlo, estaba más de un noventa por ciento seguro que Teddy le fastidiaría por ello. Y se la confiscaría, sin siquiera escucharlo. Vagó con la mirada hacia los muggles un par de veces más hasta que le vio.

 

Algo extraño.

 

Al principio no le había llamado la atención; era normal que los muggles fueran y viniesen de un lado hacia el otro. No tenían medios mágicos para aparecer algo si lo olvidaban y tampoco para trasladarse rápidamente. Incluso había visto un mismo auto ir y venir dos veces. Pero el clima en Woodchurch era mucho más cálido que en otras partes de Londres. Él usaba una chaqueta de cuero que servía para cualquier clima no extremamente caluroso, a diferencia de Teddy quien usaba una gruesa túnica que se sacó a penas pudo. Había un hombre entre los muggles que esperaban en la parada de buses que podía pasar claramente por una persona esperando a otra; los muggles lo hacían a menudo. Pero usaba un abrigo de cuero que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y su postura corporal no parecía ser relajada. En otra instancia y si no hubiese puesto tanta atención a su entorno, James lo habría ignorado. Había pasado inadvertido para él los primeros diez minutos hasta percatarse de que había mirado hacia donde él se encontraba dos veces y no _vestía_ acorde al clima en el que estaban.

 

Probablemente a eso se refería Teddy.

 

James decidió esperar cinco minutos cronometrados antes de que un grupo de tres muggles entraran al pub y James simplemente les siguió. Cerró la puerta nada más entrar, teniendo la idea de moverse entre los muggles y arrastrar a Teddy a una de las esquinas. No podían ponerse a señal de tiro si había alguien supuestamente siguiéndoles. O quizás a Dorotea. Quién sabe. Su idea, por supuesto, quedó en nada cuando comenzó a ser consciente del lugar y se percató en lo _lleno_ que se encontraba.

 

El lugar era más grande de lo que pensó.

 

Se encontraba repleto de mesas redondas, parecidas a las que había afuera pero sin una sombrilla. Aquel lugar le recordó bastante a las tres escobas; tenía ese ambiente vivo, lleno de gente conversando y con un mobiliario similar. Pudo ver al fondo una chimenea con un reloj arriba, repleto de tazones y portarretratos con imágenes que no alcanzó a divisar. Lo que parecía el bar estaba casi repleto con lugareños, al igual que las mesas. Esquivó a un camarero que traía varios platos que le olieron a papas fritas, salchicha y huevo. Estaba tan jodidamente lleno, que realmente no pudo divisar a Teddy. Asumió que se encontraba en la barra, pero el pequeño corredor que se formó entre la barra y las mesas se encontraba atestado de camareros corriendo hacia todos lados y un par de muggles buscando lugar. Las murallas eran de ladrillo, sin embargo. Pero había una serie de fotografías en una pizarra de corcho que parecían ser de personas que habían asistido al bar.

 

Avanzó un poco más, decidiendo deslizarse por el pequeño corredor pero tratando de mantenerse lejos de los camareros. Le costó bastante, en realidad. Si bien contradecía el hecho de tratar de mantenerse lejos de la puerta en línea recta, parecía que no le quedaba de otra; mucha gente, poco espacio. Pasó una de las camareras con cara de contrariedad que llamó su atención durante unos momentos, para fijar su mirada en la barra nuevamente. ¿Cómo podía costarle tanto encontrar a un hombre más alto que él? James maldijo en voz alta, avanzando un poco más y dándole un codazo a un tipo en la mesa sin querer. Murmuró una disculpa en voz alta, antes de enfocar su mirada hacia el fondo y por fin encontrarle.

 

Frunció el entrecejo.

 

Teddy estaba sonriendo. Le vio soltar una risa, incluso. No estaba tan lejos, pero parecía imposible recorrer las 15 sillas restantes sin repartir codazos y empujones. No parecía hacer falta, sin embargo. El hombre tomaba una cerveza, lo que le hizo soltar un bufido. Estúpido idiota. ¿Y decía que él _se demoraría menos_? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, que reía y bebía y no se centraba en el puto caso? Pero sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando vio a una chica del otro lado del bar, inclinarse hacia él de una forma que las barwoman se inclinaban hacia sus parroquianos cuando querían flirtear. La chica rió a lo lejos. Y cuando tomó distancia de él, Ted... el maldito de Lupin pareció reír también.

 

¡El hijo de puta estaba _flirteando_! ¡En medio de un puto caso!

 

James apretó los puños, estando seguro que si daba un paso más iba a maldecirlo. Por ser un imbécil que le arrastraba a un caso en sus vacaciones. Y un hipócrita por haberle acusado de flirtear cuando él era _peor –_ Porque él no lo hacía. No frente a él al menos–. Su lógica le dictó que lo mejor que podía hacer es darse la vuelta y esperar a un lado de la puerta, pero la furia le ganó. Por lo que se dedicó a mirar y a absorber cada risa, cada gesto. Tuvo que admitir para sí mismo el sentir una envidia que no podía controlar. Por no ser el receptor de aquel gesto. Por sentirse _usado_ por él. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel momento entre los edificios de las calles de Londres? ¿Y el abrazo de hacía cinco minutos? Estaba siendo irracional, lo tenía claro. Pero simplemente no podía controlarlo.

 

En algún momento pudo ver que Teddy le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Y pareció un poco sorprendido de su cara furiosa, a juzgar por su expresión. Pero aquello duró un segundo y fue tan rápido que si no le hubiese prestado tanta atención no se hubiese dado cuenta. Pero ella se dio cuenta, a juzgar por la expresión nerviosa que Teddy colocó a continuación. La chica era morena, cabello negro. Bastante bonita. Sintió los ojos de ella en él, lo que le hizo voltearse hacia la puerta. Parecía la mejor opción ganarse en la entrada y vigilar a aquel sujeto.

 

Y eso pensaba hacer, hasta sentir _aquella_ mano que le hizo saltar.

 

La mano, de un _desconocido_ , en su trasero.

 

Mierda.

 

James dio un salto del susto. Buscó rápidamente al receptor de aquella mano y se encontró con una mirada altanera. Era el _tipo_ con el que había tropezado. Evaluó la situación durante unos segundos, sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era simplemente ignorarlo. Pero no sólo le había tocado. Había _estrujado_.

 

– **¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gustó y quieres más?** –El tipo escupió. Sus amigos hicieron risitas. Él, siendo más Gryffindor que persona, se había visto obligado a mitigar aquella parte de si mismo que era impulsiva e irracional. Cuatro años de preparación habían bastado y sobrado para que James actuara más como un orgulloso Auror que como un impulsivo Gryffindor.

 

Lamentablemente, aquella no fue la ocasión.

 

Su puño fue directamente hacia la cara de aquel sujeto, sin pensarlo demasiado. Se percató de lo que había hecho cuando el tipo se encontró en el piso, con la silla y todo y sus amigos habían soltado gritos del susto mientras sujetaban la mesa con las cervezas. El tipo se llevó la mano a la nariz, soltando un quejido de dolor mientras se la acomodaba. Estaba sangrando, lo que no ayudaba a la situación. James lo miró con furia, con aquella furia que no podía soltar hacia Teddy _aunque quería hacerlo_.

 

– **¡¿Que mierda te pasa, maricón de mierda?!** –replicó el hombre. Pero con la nariz fracturada por su culpa aquello había salido más gangoso que otra cosa. James, con los ánimos por el piso y sin ninguna gana de controlar su genio, se limitó a pisar la pierna del tipo que estaba en el piso. Obteniendo un chillido nada masculino.

 

– **Que mierda te pasa a ti, puto acosador** –escupió él. La gente se había sumido en un silencio incómodo, roto por los amigos del tipo que intentaban ayudarle a levantarse. Aquel sujeto, posiblemente cabreado por la actitud del propio James dio un par de manotazos para alejarles y levantarse él mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía un poco borracho. Aquello era malo, por donde lo mirara. Tenía toda la puta atención del bar en sí mismo, lo que estaba tratando de evitar. Y todo por culpa de ese imbécil. No. Era culpa de Ted-Lupin también.

 

El hombre dio un paso hacia él y le dio un empujón. James chocó con el tipo de atrás, pero dio un paso hacia adelante y le empujó de vuelta. Los amigos del tipo luchaban por hacerse un espacio y echarle una mano. Mierda. Eso era cuatro contra uno. No había forma que pudiera ganar. Miró nerviosamente hacia la puerta, aunque sabía que no era opción. Si salía, le acorralaban. Si le acorralaban, quien sabe que intentaría hacerle aquel imbécil.

 

James dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a volver a empujar al sujeto cuando alguien le tironeó del brazo. James se volteó, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando vió que se trataba de Teddy.

 

– **Es-espera James** –Tironeó él. James hizo un gesto desdeñoso y trató de soltarse, pero el agarre de Teddy era firme y duro. El hombre hizo amago de querer empujarle, pero Teddy le empujó hacia atrás.

 

– **Que ¿Acaso necesitas que te defiendan, maricón?** –Inquirió el tipo, burlón. James frunció el entrecejo. Los amigos del sujeto hicieron una risita, lo que provocó que James volviera a tironear a Teddy pero empujara al amigo del sujeto que tenía más cerca, al no conseguir soltarse. El tipo trastabilló y cayó al piso. – **Pelea como hombre, chupa pollas** –dijo, al ver a su amigo en el piso.

 

James se soltó de Teddy, de la pura furia. Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a dar un paso adelante cuando Teddy lo dio por él y sujetó al tipo de la camiseta.

 

– **¿Qué dijiste?** –Preguntó éste. Con un tono de voz tan peligroso que todos a su alrededor dieron un paso hacia atrás. James estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo, pero aún trataba de hacerse un espacio para golpearlo.

 

– **Chu-pa po-llas** –Inquirió el tipo. Eran del mismo tamaño, por lo que aquello parecía mucho peor. Parecía que el sujeto no tenía instinto de supervivencia, porque ni siquiera él intervino al ver la expresión de odio puro en la cara de Teddy. Al no recibir respuesta, el hombre tironeó las manos del auror y logró soltar una de ellas – **Chupa pollas** –repitió – **Porque eso es lo que le gusta. ¿Viste la expresión que puso cuando le agarré el culo? Seguro que l…** –Si no hubiese sentido el escozor en el puño, James habría pensado que aquello era una ilusión. Porque ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó ver a Teddy mover la mano hacia adelante y darle un golpe en el ojo al tipo tan fuerte que lo tiró hacia atrás.

 

James le vio caer, lentamente, como si alguien hubiese alterado el tiempo.

 

Lo que siguió fueron una serie de eventos desafortunados.

 

El tipo que James tiró se levantó y lanzó un golpe hacia él. James, auror consumado y acostumbrado a ese tipo de enfrentamientos se agachó y golpeó la boca del estómago de aquel sujeto con un golpe simple pero contundente. Lamentablemente el golpe del sujeto llegó hacia el tipo detrás de James, golpeándole en la espalda. Quien se volteó amenazador y empujó al propio James hacia un lado para golpear aquel tipo. Empujando también a un mesero quien volcó los restos de platos con comida en la gente detrás de ellos.

 

El imbécil que le ofendió se levantó y tomó la silla dispuesto a devolver el golpe, pero Teddy fue más rápido y también la tomó. Forcejearon, mientras la gente comenzó a chillar y a pelearse por salir del lugar. Teddy soltó la silla justo a tiempo para que el efecto de la fuerza centrífuga hiciera al tipo voltearse hacia su lado derecho y golpeara a su otro amigo en pleno pecho. La silla se desmoronó entre gritos y golpes, logrando que una de las patas le diera al tipo de atrás, quien volteó al sujeto y le diera otro golpe en la cara. El amigo se levantó justo a tiempo para golpear al otro sujeto, sobándose el pecho.

 

A James intentaron golpearlo, al menos dos veces. Le golpearon en el rostro una vez y le empujaron tres. Devolvió dos golpes antes de que Teddy comenzara a tironearlo para salir del bar. La gente se arremolinaba para salir o para golpear al más cercano. Alcanzaron a colarse con la gente que huía cuando sintieron una sirena que les hizo apresurarse con más ahínco. A esas alturas o era correr, o era quedarse y ser interrogado.

 

– **¿No podías siquiera…?** –Preguntó Teddy, tironeándolo hacia la izquierda. Estaba jadeando y tenía astillas de madera en el cabello. James se sobó el brazo mientras trataba de no ser aplastado por el gentío. – **¿…Esperar a que saliera?** –A esas alturas ni siquiera recordaba el porqué estaba ahí. Pero conforme caminaban y se refugiaban en el jardín de una casa a escasos metros del lugar fue recordando lentamente.

 

– **No** –escupió al final, soltándose del hombre y agachándose para intentar escabullirse. Teddy hizo lo mismo, mirándole con incredulidad. Entre medio de las hojas pudo observar que la policía muggle se estacionó y entró al bar rápidamente.

 

– **¿Qué pasó?** –Preguntó el hombre. James le ignoró deliberadamente. Se había distraído del pleito, pero no lo suficiente como para no recordar porqué estaba enojado en primer lugar – **¿James? ¿Ese tipo de hizo daño?** –Preguntó con preocupación, volteándole con fuerza hacia él. James arrugó el entrecejo al sentir sus manos en sus hombros. Ahora mismo, quería más golpearlo que ser empático con él.

 

– **¿Además de estrujarme el trasero?** –Respondió, sin embargo. Odiándose por ser débil ante él.

 

– ** _¿Estrujar?_ ** –Preguntó Teddy. Con un tono de voz que no supo identificar. A pesar de predisponerse a tratar de no mirarlo lo suficiente, tuvo que hacerlo. Teddy parecía confundido. Y también parecía enojarse a pasos alarmantes.

 

– **Estrujar** –Respondió, pensando que no había oído claramente y arrepintiéndose al ver su rostro. Teddy se mordió el labio antes de soltarle y levantarse de golpe. James se levantó con él, más por reacción que por otra cosa – ** _¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Nos van a descubrir!_** –

 

– **Tengo que… tengo que encontrar a ese tipo** –Gruñó el hombre. James le tironeó del brazo y le instó a agacharse con energía. Teddy no hizo amago de soltarse, pero tampoco le hizo caso durante los primeros segundos. Tuvieron que hacerlo al final, cuando un policía se volteó hacia donde ellos estaban. Aún se encontraban expuestos, después de todo.

 

– ** _¿Qué? ¿Para qué?_** –Inquirió, incrédulo. Decidiendo susurrar en vez de hablar en voz alta. James miró hacia atrás, por primera vez percatándose que se encontraban en un jardín residencial y podía haber muggles en la casa. Muggles que gritarían al verles en el jardín y que podían alertar a los policías. Y no podrían escapar de eso. Pero afortunadamente, no vio a nadie en la ventana.

 

– ** _¡Te tocó!_** –Murmuró el hombre. James rodó los ojos.

 

– ** _Y un imbécil me golpeó la cara_ ** –Inquirió, volteándose y mostrándole la mejilla. La sentía un poco palpitante, pero nada que una poción no pudiera aliviar. Teddy hizo amago de acercarse hacia él, pero James se hizo hacia atrás. – ** _¿Vas a buscarlo también? ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo quien fue!_** –

 

– ** _No es lo mismo, james. Él…_** –

 

– ** _Ya tuvo su merecido_** –Zanjó el pelirrojo. Entrecerrando los ojos cuando la mirada del hombre decía a gritos que no se encontraba satisfecho por ello – ** _¿O pretendes ir al bar a cerciorarte de que la bartender se encuentre bien?_** –Preguntó con sospecha. Teddy alzó una ceja.

 

– **¿Qué?** –

 

– **Lo que escuchaste. ¿Y así tienes cara de decirme…?** –Comentó él, pero la mano de Teddy sobre su boca le impidió hablar. El hombre le hizo bajar aún más, haciéndole un gesto de silencio antes de meter la cara en la maleza. Frente a ellos había un follaje lo bastante espeso como para pasar desapercibidos si no te acercabas lo suficiente. Con pocas ganas de meter el cuerpo completo a aquel árbol, James esperó pacientemente mientras trataba de ignorar la mano del auror sobre su boca. Teddy tenía las manos suaves, pero firmes. Algo que recordaría aunque no quisiera hacerlo. ¿Si él no hubiese entrado, habría tenido aquella chica una oportunidad de ser tocada por él? ¿Cómo se habría sentido él al respecto?

 

Pudo ver desde la posición en la que se encontraba, cómo dos señoras de mediana edad caminaban justo hacia el otro lado, comentando el incidente y caminando apresuradamente hacia la entrada del bar. Tan concentradas en el altercado que ellos dos pasaron completamente desapercibidos para ellas. James soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto las voces de ellas se mezclaron con los sonidos provenientes del bar. Teddy sacó la cara del matorral, luciendo aún más destartalado que cuando habían llegado. No sacó su mano sobre su boca, sin embargo.

 

– ** _A diferencia tuya, sólo lo hago cuando necesito información_** –Inquirió éste, en un tono serio que le sorprendió – ** _No por placer_ ** –James soltó un bufido indignado, intentando quitar la mano de Teddy de su boca. El auror no lo dejó – ** _Hablo en serio. Sabes que odio flirtear con desconocidos._** –Y era verdad. Ni siquiera en los dos años que compartieron en Hogwarts lo había visto flirtear así con otra persona– ** _Pero cuando estoy trabajando y necesito información, ser encantador es la forma más simple de obtenerla_** –Se odió por darle la razón. La parte poco lógica de su cabeza le exigía el seguir indignado. Pero ya se había dejado llevar lo suficiente en el bar para seguir con aquella postura. Era un auror, por Merlín. No _podía_ seguirse degradando. Así que asintió, no sin antes rodar los ojos. Pero Teddy le dio una sonrisita de suficiencia que le hizo avergonzarse, antes de bajar la mano.

 

– ** _Idiota_** –refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

 

– ** _No puedo ser de otra forma_ ** –Replicó él, sonriendo un poco más. James volvió a refunfuñar. Al otro lado del follaje, pudieron escuchar gritos provenientes de la entrada del bar que interrumpieron su conversación. Metiendo la cabeza en la mesa, justo como Teddy lo hizo, James pudo ver a aquel hombre que le había tocado siendo arrastrado por dos policías. El sujeto pateaba y se movía tratando se soltarse del firme agarre de los dos hombres. No necesitaba verle para saber que al menos la sangre de su camiceta era provocado por el golpe que él le dio.

 

– ** _Al menos le darán su merecido_ ** –Cuchicheó él. Teddy soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada. Se entretuvieron los siguientes diez minutos observando cómo uno a uno, los tipos con los que habían peleado aparecían esposados. Tuvieron que traer otra patrulla para poder llevarse al menos a siete personas. Habían salido con el tiempo justo, al parecer. Justo a tiempo para no ser detectados. No se movieron de ahí hasta que las patrullas se fueron y la gente comenzó a disiparse; ya sea entrando al local o siguiendo con su camino. James se preguntó si el hombre que había visto en el paradero había desaparecido. Considerando que en ningún momento le vio, creyó que había sido así.

 

– **Debemos irnos** –Anunció Teddy. James alzó una ceja, sacando la cara del follaje. Alzó una de sus manos para sacarse las hojas que le habían quedado. Teddy ni siquiera se preocupó por eso.

 

– **¿Y piensas levantarte así como así?** –Inquirió él, alzando una ceja. Aún había gente cerca de aquel lugar, por lo que dos personas sospechosas aparecieran de la entrada de aquel sitio privado no decía nada bueno. Y aún debían llegar a la casa de Dorotea Williams.

 

– **Así** –Murmuró el auror, levantándose de golpe y estirando ambas manos hacia él. James no pudo evitar mirarle con sospecha, sobre todo cuando las palmas del otro hombre le hicieron un gesto de impaciencia. Joder. ¿Quería que le tomara de las manos? – ** _Jamie_ …**–

 

– **Ya, ya** –Replicó, no sin sentir vergüenza cuando estiró sus manos para corresponder el gesto. Teddy le empujó hacia arriba, haciendo que James se levantara de un salto para _estrujarle_ en un abrazo – **¡¿Q-que mierda?! ¡Teddy!** –Exclamó él. Teddy hizo una risa fresca y contenta que no le conocía, pegando su cara a la de un avergonzado James que no supo qué hacer con sus manos. El hombre estaba tan malditamente cerca _otra vez_ , rodeando con sus manos su cintura y acariciando su espalda. No pudo evitar tensarse y agarrar el brazo de Teddy con una de sus manos. Sintiendo cada uno de sus toques alrededor de su cuerpo sin saber cómo reaccionar más que presionando el brazo contrario. Teddy le apretó durante unos momentos, antes de depositar un casto beso en su mejilla y finalmente soltarle. James no pudo evitar hacer un suspiro de alivio, justo un momento antes de que el hombre le tomara de _la mano_. Y sin darle la oportunidad de que James pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, simplemente echó a correr con él.

 

De la mano.

 

Sin que él nada pudiese hacer más que seguirle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha costado escribirlo. Simplemente porque hay tantas emociones juntas que no había sabido cómo ordenarlas. Pero después de que lean esto, quizás se percaten de que tal vez y sólo tal vez los sentimientos de James no son tan unilaterales como parecen. Quien sabe *guiño guiño*. Pero siento que nuestro Teddy ha estado un poco en negación desde hace mucho rato. O es mi cabeza que ya sabe lo que va a pasar y hasta donde éstos dos irán a parar xD. También siento que la terquedad Griffindor de Teddy le está pasando la cuenta cada vez más, a medida que pasa la historia –Hace dos días me di el trabajo de leerla al hilo, para notar si estaba o no coordinando bien. Y me di cuenta de eso xD–.
> 
> El próximo capítulo se nos viene un poco de misterio a la carta. Y un poco más de acción, que espero salga todo bien xD (me costó un montón relatar la pelea de bar. Y quería hacerla más larga, pero no venía al caso)


	27. La casa embrujada (O cuando encontramos la casa embrujada y todo se desmadra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Me again!. Me costó bastante el terminar este capítulo. Quizá porque me había acostumbrado a escribir cursilerías últimamente que algo lleno de acción y sin una mitad de una y otra cosa. Lamentablemente, el hecho de que estén en medio de un caso es importante para que la relación de ellos dos florezca y… van a tener que aguantarme un poquito. Lamentablemente (para mí) sólo queda un capítulo más de esto antes de que todo se vuelva a establecer y sigamos con los capítulos llenos de normalidad y drama –por parte de James, como siempre–… por un tiempo. Ahora, sigo sorprendiéndome el haber escrito 27 capítulos y que aún haya gente que siga conmigo. Les agradezco mucho que sigan interesados. En fin
> 
> Disfrútenlo!

A medida que avanzaban, James fue consciente de toda la situación en la que se había visto envuelto. Le había costado lo suyo, sin embargo. El shock de estar corriendo de la mano del auror le quitó diez minutos completos de su vida. Luego la vergüenza de encontrarse siendo parte de algo que prohibida y secretamente anhelaba le mortificó durante la mitad de ese tiempo. Aceptó, sin embargo, que era la mejor opción. Luego de pensar descuidadamente que las manos de Teddy eran menos suaves de lo que él esperaba. Cualquiera que los viera en esos momentos pensaría lo que Teddy trataba de hacer ver; que eran una pareja que se había enrollado detrás de los arbustos y huían de la escena del crimen.

 

Mierda.

 

Se hacía peor cada vez que lo pensaba.

 

Agradeció que Teddy no le prestara atención durante toda su etapa de aceptación de la situación; ya bastante malo era el tener que representar un papel que nunca tendría para que encima, el auror supiera de ello. En cambio, se dedicó a observar a Teddy quien parecía buscar algo a medida que corrían. James sólo podía ver casas y más casas. Y en una avenida tan grande resultaba imposible saber donde comenzaba la calle Bournes. Y ni siquiera podía vislumbrar un cartel, para comenzar a buscar la número ocho.

 

– **Teddy, ¡Teddy!** –Tironeó él, cuando necesitó un poco de aliento para seguir. Afortunadamente, el auror entendió de inmediato, disminuyendo la velocidad para comenzar a caminar. James tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando calmar su respiración. Parecía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que realizó tanto trabajo físico. Teddy a penas parecía azorado. Jadeaba un poco, pero fuera de eso sólo parecía un hombre que había corrido media cuadra.

 

–¡ **No me digas que estás cansado!**   –Exclamó Teddy, soltándole para dirigir su mano a la espalda de James y masajearla un poco. Había una sonrisa de superioridad que le hizo gruñir.

 

– **Estoy en vacaciones** –replicó él. Teddy rodó los ojos – **Es en serio. Ya verás cuando vuelva** –bufó.

 

– **No tengo duda de ello** –Respondió el hombre, riéndose un poco. James volvió a gruñir, pero decidió volver a lo importante. – **¿Encontraste la dirección?** –Preguntó con curiosidad. Teddy asintió, deteniéndose un momento. James se detuvo con él.

 

– **En teoría, derecho por la avenida se encuentra un pasaje pavimentado. Y esa es la calle Bournes** –Respondió el hombre, luego de mirar hacia todos lados. James le imitó, encontrándose sólo con gente de aspecto normal. Aún no había indicios del hombre del paradero de buses, lo que parecía ser bueno. Tampoco vio a nadie que estuviera en ese lugar deambulando cerca.

 

– **No quedaba tan cerca** –Observó él. Teddy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, retomando el paso.

 

– **Tampoco es en otro estado. Podemos deambular otros cinco minutos antes de pedir indicaciones** –Pero no parecía seguro del todo. Sin embargo, entre detenerse y retroceder por el sendero transitado, lo mejor en aquel momento era avanzar. Podían caminar hasta encontrar una tienda en la cual pedir indicaciones si no encontraban nada. Resultaba difícil no encontrar una tienda de conveniencia cuando la distancia entre el bar y en el lugar en el que se encontraban era bastante amplia. Ciertamente, aquel lugar era bastante más residencial de lo que esperaban.

 

– **¿Crees que para el otro lado se encuentre el centro de Woodchurch?** –Preguntó él. Acababan de pasar otra casa más y no había luces de tienda de conveniencia. Teddy, mirando hacia todos lados se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

 

– **Probablemente. Sería extraño que un pueblo tan grande fuesen sólo avenidas y calles repletas de casas** –Considerando que hasta Hogsmeade, un lugar pequeño y ahora en vías de expansión tenía una plaza central donde toda la actividad se concentraba, no podía ser un poblado muggle distinto. Eventualmente, si todo salía como lo habían pensado Teddy tendría que familiarizarse con todo el lugar. Lo que era un poco agotador, si lo pensaba. Nunca le gustó demasiado estar de incognito, porque eran demasiado los detalles que debían tomarse en cuenta. Desde cómo moverte, como actuar y cómo ponerte un simple aro, hasta el lugar donde vivía tu objetivo. Y James nunca fue tan detallista. Quizá por eso rescate y captura era lo suyo. Porque ni siquiera cuando le había tocado rastrear, debía ser tan exhaustivo. Teddy siempre había sido mucho más detallista que él. Y esa era la probable causa por la que era tan bueno en su trabajo.

 

Después de seguir una curva rodeada de casas recién pudieron vislumbrar una separación de calles. Algo que a ambos les hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio, aunque no aceleraron sus pasos. A pesar de que se trataba de una parte de la avenida, Teddy simplemente cruzó la calle y James le siguió. – **La barwoman me advirtió que era sólo una parte de la avenida. Que no la cortaba por completo** –

 

– **¿Preguntaste ese detalle?** –Preguntó James, mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y burla. Teddy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, ignorando su expresión.

 

– **No pretendo perderme más de lo perdido que estoy ¿Tu no?** –James no objetó. Aunque a él ni siquiera se le hubiese ocurrido preguntar aquello.

 

No demoraron mucho en llegar a la bifurcación, percatándose que la calle tenía afortunadamente un letrero con su nombre. Ambos siguieron por la calle, notando que las casas se distanciaban una de las otras un poco más en terreno. Algunas casas tenían sólo un camino de entrada, o eso podía ver a medida que se acercaban. James pudo ver Bournes 1 y 3 –y posiblemente Bournes 2 debía ser la casa que conducía aquel pedregoso camino–, lo que les decía que debían avanzar aún más al fondo. Siguiendo la curva de la calle, se encontraron con una casa aún más grande que las anteriores y aún así no habían llegado. ¿Sería Dorotea una mujer con dinero? No era como si el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional ganara mucho dinero. No ganaban poco tampoco, pero estaba lejos de ser considerado un trabajo lucrativo el trabajar para el ministerio. Al menos los departamentos de importancia donde eras un empleado normal.

 

– **Seguramente es el barrio acomodado** –advirtió James.

 

– **Ella no lo mencionó. Quizá era un terreno de siembra que dividieron** –Respondió Teddy, deteniéndose un momento en la casa 5. La observó un momento con ojo crítico antes de seguir caminando. – **Esa casa no me parece muy… acomodada, _Jamie_** –

 

– **¿De qué estás hablando?** –Le contradijo James, mirando la casa también. Era enorme, con una típica puerta de cottage que le recordó un poco a la casa de sus padres. – **Mira ese Jardín y dime que no es una casa de gente con dinero** –Replicó él. La casa parecía bien mantenida a su juicio. Y el jardín no tenía nada que envidiarle al de la casa de sus padres.

 

– **Tiene un buen jardín, pero tampoco es una finca** –replicó el auror. Dejaron atrás a la gran casa, topándose con un terreno de siembra. Había una bifurcación de tierra hacia su izquierda justo en frente de la casa grande, pero Teddy siguió por el camino asfaltado. James le tomó del brazo.

 

– **¿Por qué no seguimos el camino de tierra?** –

 

– **Intuición** –le dijo él, tomando su mano con cariño y soltando la mano de James de su brazo suavemente. James omitió un escalofrío – **Normalmente los magos viven un poco lejos de los muggles** –

 

– **Y estamos siguiendo un camino urbanizado porque…** –

 

– **Porque seguramente habrá un camino al final que nos aleje de todos** –Replicó Teddy. Prosiguiendo su andar. La vereda había terminado para dar paso a un pequeño camino de tierra al costado de la calle. Podrían haber transitado por el medio de ésta, al no haber autos cerca, pero un muggle normal no habría hecho aquello – **Y eso en el caso que la mujer no haya puesto un Fidelio a su casa. Si no mi trabajo será mucho más complicado** –No era como si no pudiesen detectar remanentes de magia, pero supuso que si Teddy iba a adoptar la vida de aquella mujer _debía_ vivir en su casa. Y sin casa, no había cubierta que tomar. A menos que se inventara una conferencia y un viaje y aquello sonaba mucho más complicado de aparentar. Justo cuando sus pasos los llevaron a otro camino de tierra, al frente de donde estaban, James llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta. A penas tocó la varita, echó un encantamiento no verbal mientras cruzaban la calle, suspirando de alivio cuando miró hacia todos lados y no vio ningún marcador. Teddy le miró con curiosidad.

 

– **No hay nadie cerca** –Le informó él. Teddy asintió, liderando el camino de tierra que tenía espacio sólo para que lo recorriera una persona, rodeada de maleza que parecía crecer a medida que avanzaban. Podría haber pisado el suelo silvestre, pero los magos tendían a colocar trampas de vez en cuando. Después de cinco minutos en los que recorrieron el sendero en silencio, éste comenzó a agrandarse. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de alerta, sacando las varitas y avanzando con mucho más cautela. Rodeado de algunos árboles, James tuvo que enfocar la mirada para poder vislumbrar una casa de campo color crema que se alzaba en medio de aquel descuidado espacio.

 

– **Claramente no le gusta su jardín** –musitó él. Teddy rodó los ojos, lanzando un par de hechizos alrededor de ellos antes de avanzar con paso decidido. El hecho de que pudieran ver la casa significaba que no poseía un _fidelio_. Pero quien sabe que otras cosas podía tener.

 

– **Recorrámosla por fuera antes de entrar** –anunció el hombre. Varita en mano, ambos rodearon la casa, teniendo cuidado de no pisar nada extraño. Pero fuera de poseer las ventanas cerradas y un escobero destartalado, no parecía fuera de lo normal. Tenía un cuadrado de madera con el número ocho pintado, que les dijo que aquella era la casa. Ni siquiera podían escuchar gnomos alrededor del jardín, lo que llamó su atención un poco. Aunque lo aludió al hecho de que posiblemente se había tratado de una vivienda muggle hasta hace bastante poco. Cuando terminaron de rodear la casa y se encontraron con la puerta de atrás –algo más estrecha y un poco más vieja que la frontal– decidieron desilusionarse.

 

– **Acabo de recordar algo** –musitó James. Teddy se volteó hacia él, mirándole con curiosidad. Habían decidido avanzar entre los árboles y buscar un lugar para sentarse. Era difícil el poder ver al otro, con el encantamiento encima. Pero una de las cosas que te enseñaban en la academia era a lidiar con esa clase de cosas. Teddy se sentó –o eso creyó ver él– esperando a que él hablara – **La razón por la que entré al bar** –admitió. Si bien había pensado en aquel sujeto, no lo había dicho en voz alta en ningún momento. Posiblemente porque habían estado más pendientes de huir de la policía y luego, de encontrar la casa que otra cosa.

 

– **¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?** –Preguntó el hombre. James le dirigió una mirada recelosa. Aunque estando desilusionado, posiblemente ni siquiera Teddy la pudo ver.

 

– **¿Pelea de Bar? ¿Tú, flirteando con una bartender? ¿Huyendo de la policía? ¿Te suena?** –Replicó, cruzándose de brazos. No necesitó el verle para saber que Teddy había rodado los ojos. No era la gran excusa, pero el hombre no les había seguido. De eso estaba seguro.

 

– **Tienes un punto** –Él le concedió– **Pero durante el camino hacia acá él podría…** –

 

– **No lo vi cerca. Y recuerda que usé _homenum revelio_** –Le recordó. Merlín, era un poco idiota, pero seguía siendo auror. Y era condenadamente bueno siéndolo. Si bien aún tenía en la cabeza el hecho de que había sido besado en la mejilla _dos veces_ por Teddy, podía separar las cosas. No tenía intenciones de dejar huérfano a su hijo.

 

– **No podemos entrar. No aún** –replicó Teddy, después de un momento de silencio. James se apresuró a explicar lo había visto, estirando los brazos y fijando la mirada hacia el camino cuando ya no tenía nada más que decir. Donde se habían ganado, podían ver perfectamente el camino de tierra y aún así permanecer ocultos. James sospechó que Teddy era capaz de tenerles el resto del día esperando en silencio, lo que no le atrajo en lo más mínimo. Pero después de haberle seguido al bar, haber propiciado una pelea y haber corrido como posesos de la policía muggle se lo debía. Al menos un poco.

 

– **Esperaremos. Al menos durante un rato** –dijo, finalmente. Había aportado con pequeños comentarios durante su relato, pero se escuchaba más pensativo que otra cosa.

 

– **Bien** –dijo al final. Acomodándose en la hierba y rezando porque al menos algo pasara.

 

No se demoraron mucho.

 

El leve viento que se levantó fue lo bastante fuerte como para omitir el sonido de los pasos. Pero no hizo falta. El abrigo de cuero que James había visto aún lo llevaba puesto y podía distinguirle perfectamente. Ahora, prestándole mucha más atención, notó que tenía el cabello castaño. James tanteó cerca hasta encontrar la pierna de Teddy, que apretó un poco, mientras el hombre daba pasos vacilantes hacia la casa y sacaba una varita del bolsillo. No podía verles, por supuesto. Pero no descartaron el hecho de que podía buscar presencia humana y estarían en problemas. Sintió la magia de Teddy rodearles, lo que parecía un _protego totallum_ a juzgar por la niebla que se levantó en torno a ellos. El hombre, al igual que ellos dos al comienzo, avanzó dubitativo primero, seguro después de agitar la varita. James se levantó del piso, varita en alto. Sintió la mano de Teddy sobre su brazo, sin embargo, lo que le impidió actuar. Por lo que si bien se mantuvo levantado, se limitó a dejarle actuar.

 

El hombre agitó la varita un par de veces más antes de avanzar hacia la puerta y quedar fuera su rango de vista. Posiblemente si tenía muchos más encantamientos de los que ellos pensaban. James decidió avanzar, seguido de Teddy, intentando no perder al hombre de su campo de visión. Aún podía ver la niebla del _protego totallum_ de Teddy, por lo que trató de acercarse a la casa sin salir del escudo de Teddy. Justo antes de que el auror levantara el hechizo pudieron ver al hombre abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa. Y James ni siquiera necesitó una confirmación antes de seguirle.

 

Se hechizaron los zapatos para no hacer ruido mientras se acercaban hacia la casa. El hombre había dejado la puerta abierta y desprovista de encantamientos alarma conocidos, o al menos eso fue lo que pudo detectar. Desde afuera pudieron escuchar maldiciones en un lenguaje que parecía alemán y el sonido de madera chocando y papeles cayendo. Sintió aquella sensación electrizante que le recorrió el cuerpo y que le hizo avanzar hacia la puerta. La excitación por la caza. James inhaló el aire, olfateando un leve aroma a encierro antes de entrar hacia la sala.

 

Le dio la sensación de que aquel recibidor había visto mejores tiempos. En un rincón la madera parecía haber sido arrancada de golpe; y no era lo peor. El sillón de la sala había sido volcado y el mueble detrás de él se encontraba mutilado por completo. Por alguna y loca razón la alfombra parecía aún encontrarse en perfecto estado, por lo que procuró rodear el sillón y dirigirse hacia la escalera de al fondo de la habitación. Las cortinas se encontraban cerradas; le dio la impresión de que _alguien_ las había cerrado rápidamente, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de cerrarlas del todo. ¿Sería Dorotea?.  La luz aún se filtraba por las ventanas, afortunadamente, lo que le daba una vista perfecta de la escalera. Sintieron pasos provenientes del segundo piso, donde aún podían sentir madera chocando; había _algo_ que el hombre estaba buscando.  Lo que le hacía más sospechoso. James se colocó al lado de la escalera, dispuesto a subir, pero el brazo de Teddy le detuvo. Y justo a tiempo, porque el hombre eligió aquel momento para bajar por ella.

 

Contuvo la respiración.

 

Pudiéndole ver de cerca, pudo ver su cara de desesperación. Parecía mucho más cercano a la edad de sus padres que a ellos dos. Sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas y tenía ojeras como de una semana. Miraba hacia la sala de una manera que James sólo pudo interpretar como locura. Ambos se apegaron hacia la pared contraria, intentando avanzar hacia el otro lado de las escaleras sin ser notados. No era algo fácil dado que el hombre no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados. Después de un minuto entero el hombre consideró el avanzar hacia la cocina, donde comenzó a atacar las repisas con la mano y a romper platos y lanzar cacerolas. James rodeó la escalera, seguido de Teddy y avanzó hasta colocarse detrás del sillón, donde se dedicó a mirarle con paciencia. El hombre lanzaba maldiciones cada vez que la repisa era vaciada y no encontraba absolutamente nada, para seguir con la siguiente. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Lo que había dejado aquella mujer era de verdad tan importante para dejarle así de desesperado, casi obsesivo?

 

Pendiente en sus cavilaciones no notó que el hombre de pronto, se detuvo en la repisa de abajo. Y aquello era el detonante para al menos intentar esconderse o incapacitarlo, pero James simplemente le miró con curiosidad. El hombre se levantó de golpe y comenzó a escudriñar con la mirada la cocina de una forma casi obsesiva, antes de seguir con la sala. Y James supo, instintivamente, que aquello era el momento de huir. Sobre todo cuando en un instante hombre vagó con la mirada por toda la habitación hasta posar sus negras pupilas en ellos dos. Y a penas les dio tiempo de apretar la varita antes de que el hombre levantara la suya y el infierno se desatara.

 

– **Avada Kedavra** –


	28. Las andanzas del heredero del niño que vivió

_Noticia a publicarse el día de mañana._

Por Rossie Hayes.

 

Adivinen.

 

He estado considerando el tomar una pausa a mi carrera como periodista y comenzar una como adivina. Me iría bastante bien, si lo piensan un poco. En el último tiempo he estado acertando las suficientes veces como para por lo menos, tener un público fiel que me ayudaría a llegar a final de mes. Por supuesto, aquello implicaría salir aún más del anonimato y que el público supiera quién soy.

 

Y eso, por ahora, no es una opción mis queridos amigos.

 

Ahora, a los hechos.

 

Aquella dinámica de establecer primero la noticia en sí y luego analizarla ha estado resultando bastante bien. Al menos hemos recibido muchas más cartas de felicitación al darles la oportunidad de esclarecer los hechos antes de comenzar con las conjeturas. Déjenme decirles, mis queridos lectores, que cada una de las noticias que publico jamás se han basado en rumores. _Siempre_ he contado con una fuente de primer nivel que me permita tener una base por si algo sale mal. Y cuando aquello ha sido producto de un rumor, lo hemos esclarecido después de un arduo trabajo periodístico. Así que agradezco sus cartas de ánimo y buenos comentarios, que me permitan avanzar cada día más en esta competitiva carrera. Habiendo dicho esto, _comencemos_.

 

Ayer, a la altura de mediodía se vislumbró a nuestro carismático y últimamente autor de muchos escándalos James Potter arribando a Gringotts. Esto, por supuesto, no sería de importancia alguna para esta periodista si no hubiese sido _gratamente_ acompañado por Edward Lupin.

 

Ustedes se preguntarán ¿Porqué _gratamente_?

 

Sigamos, con los hechos.

 

Se produjo un intercambio de palabras bastante subido de tono con uno de los gerentes de Gringotts –Mis fuentes me informaron que se trataba de Thomas Nicholls, simpático y sangre pura de origen estadounidense quien hace un par de años estuvo en la palestra por estar relacionado con la posesión ilegal de un animal mágico. Y por ser sorprendido en el jardín de una de las fiestas de la familia Lodge con los pantalones en el suelo e intercambiando saliva con un personal del ministerio– que pareció provocar una disputa en la pareja. Mis fuentes aseguran que posterior a eso, Edward Lupin y James Potter se distanciaron considerablemente, limitándose a intercambiar palabras lo indispensable antes de abandonar el banco.

 

¿Mis comentarios?

 

Mi fuente me aseguró que antes de aquel intercambio, ambos magos se encontraban bastante… juntos. Si saben a lo que me refiero. Es verdad que cada vez que he investigado sobre ellos, mis fuentes siempre han afirmado que Potter y Lupin han sido bastante amistosos el uno con el otro. Pero después de aquella pelea en el LL, permítanme el sospechar un poco.

 

Esto comienza a ser un patrón a mis ojos.

 

Si bien Nicholls jamás ha dado ninguna declaración sobre sus preferencias sexuales –Y tampoco debería hacerlo, si me permiten la opinión– no es de extrañar que Lupin haya cambiado su comportamiento serio a uno bastante más disgustado –confirmado por mi fuente– si aquel simpático y apuesto miembro de nuestra divertida alta sociedad mágica londinense flirteara con el heredero del niño que vivió.

 

Si bien estas pequeñas acciones no permiten realizar una conjetura concreta, sigo pensando que esto se trata de nada más y nada menos que un _cuarteto_ amoroso a toda regla.

 

Pero ¿Quién sabe?

 

Seguramente, como yo espero, sólo el tiempo me dará la razón.

 

Mientras tanto, les sugiero que tengan paciencia, mis queridos lectores. Y se acerca el cumpleaños de la hija menor de la casa Isworthy. Y les aseguro que si tenemos suerte, sabremos un poco más sobre esta emocionante noticia.

 

No puedo esperar.


End file.
